Tsuki no Shimai
by Esmereilda
Summary: Nekos are revered for their protective, and gentle nature. However, when time pulls twin sisters, Selena and Primrose apart, will Ciel and Sebastian be able to bring them back together? Will these willful Nekos remain apart? Will the Twins fall for the demons? Will the demons give the twins affection, or will there be unrequited love? Formerly called La Familia de las Nekos
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Do to mounting criticism of over our title we are changing it to Tsuki no Shimai (The Sisters of the Moon) effective immediately!**

**A/N: Welcome to the story named La Familia de las Nekos! Neither writer owns Kuroshitsuji or it's characters.**

**Uxintaa: I'm the OC of this chapter, and the free spirit writer!**

**Esmereila; HEY! I'm here, too! :(**

**Uxi: I know, but you get intro'ed next chapter!**

**Esmi: You mean we introduce my OC next chapter :P **

**Uxi: Right… *sweatdrop* Anywho… Welcome to the story! Any translations will be at the very end.**

**Chapter One**

Rose's POV

It's kind of hard to live when you only remember a vacant memory of your childhood; long before, yet so far behind you. Who am I? Everyone asks that, I wonder why? It's not a very good question… My name is Primrose McCallen. I'm older than you think, but I look 17. I'm a Nekomata, or what is commonly referred to as a Split-Tail Cat Demon.

~o0o~

_I ran up to the bodies of my fanola, my family. I shook them awake, but only one stirred._

~o0o~

I bolted up on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. The door rattled open, and I had no choice but to run to the rafters. "Spikes! It's Ciel's dog!" The room filled with barking, but thankfully I was already in the rafters.

"Come on, Kit! We know you're here!" Ciel's henchmen called up at me.

I hissed into the room below. "I already told you: I'm not going to the Phantomhives! They will come to me, or write me a letter that is dropped off." I hissed each word.

The mutts were called off by the henchmen.

"Very well, then. Bring in Pluto!" One of them shouted.

I hissed, my eyes glowing for a moment. I ran on the rafters, out an open window, into the daylight. I changed into my Kit persona. I knelt down, and pet the kittens that had gathered at my command. The demon dog ran up to me, but I just pet his head.

"Pluto! You're to be tracking Spikes!" Another one of Ciel's henchmen growled.

"I see. I guess you better get going, puppy. I'll see you again." I walked off, the kittens following my lead. Once I was in the park, a letter was there waiting for me. I plucked it from the well-dressed man's fingers, and went up a tree to read.

~o0o~

'_Spikes,_

_Using the information you've given me, I have determined that you do have a living relative. I request that you go to the man who you got the letter from and ask him to show you to me. If you lost track of him, tell your 'cats' to bring him to you._

_Regards,_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive'_

~o0o~

I went down the tree, looking for the well-dressed man, but he was already out of my sight. "My friends, bring that man back. I'm sure he would like to guide me to the Earl." Kittens scattered around the area, starting to meow, and I listened as they reported in.

"_Not in the east side of the park."_ A dilute tortoiseshell kitten had reported in.

"_Not in the north side of the park."_ A white cat with black patches over his left ear and left eye and his paws said.

"_Not in the west side of the park."_ A maine coon reported in.

I sighed and brought out a cat-tail toy.

"May I, miss?" Came a male voice from behind me.

I turned, then jumped in shock. When did the well-dressed man get behind me!? I held out the toy, and all the kittens dispersed into their respective areas.

"Where did they go? They were so adorable!" He paused, looking after the lingering shapes of two kittens. "They had soft paws! Their tails looked as noble as you are." The man said.

I couldn't help but blush at that.

"Miss?" The well-dressed man asked.

"Earl Phantomhive requested my employer to come to him, but I am going in her stead. She has things she has to do." I stated, pretending Kit and I weren't the same person.

The man blinked. He straightened, and released a kitten that I didn't know he had grabbed hold of.

"_He was in the south, mi'lady!"_ A small silver tabby cat purred.

I picked up the kitten and scratched her ears, effectively making her drool softly.

"_Will that be all, or can I stay with this man? He pets me between my shoulder blades and it feels nice! Can I, mistress?"_ The kitten asked, kneading softly.

I blinked at the kitten.

"Miss? Do I need to call a doctor?" The man had a fake look of concern on his face.

I blinked again. My head snapped up at him. His face was too close, so I stepped back. "No, I can tend to myself." I put my guard up. "Have you had a cat before?" I asked innocently. "This little one very much would like to be your friend." I slipped my cover slightly.

"Are you sure your employer isn't you?"

I laughed as if he asked something either smart or stupid.

"If I was my employer, I would be running right now." I covered nicely. "Shall we be on our way? I have to return to my home soon."

He turned, taking the cat from my arms.

"Hey!" I was then forced into a carriage roughly. The driver? Mr. Rude, I dubbed him.

"Miss, I'm sorry to have hurt you, but if you are going to return 'home' on time, then we have to move quickly." He offered his hand, like those snazzy English butlers that had been taking over the nobles' fancy recently, and of course, Earl Phantomhive was the very rare English nobleman. Japanese nobles are a little more common, but still rare.

I walked up the steps to a Japanese mansion that was larger than most of the few wealthy noble and merchant compounds that were in the area.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, Miss Spikes." Mr. Rude said, bowing slightly.

"I'm not Spikes, but thank you." I stepped up onto the stone, sat on the edge of the wooden floors, and was relieved of my shoes. Mr. Rude did that. He helped me up, and guided me to the meeting room.

"My lord, she has come as requested."

I growled softly, but was going to correct him in a moment when a higher-pitched, but male, voice told us to enter.

"My lord, this girl is saying that she isn't Spikes, but I'm very sure that this is her."

"I'd correct you, but I guess it would just be a waste of time. I have a cover to keep."

The man closed the door, making the room dim.

I sighed and a candle lit at a flick of my fingers. The light was unneeded, but it made for good cover. "My _employer_ is very interested on the information that you have attained, but regrets that she couldn't come personally. She sends her regards, and best wishes."

"Please inform your _employer_ that I return her regards and wishes." Ciel slid a folder my direction, then sneezed a few times. It was a rather delicate sound, considering it came from a boy. "Also, next time, would it be too hard to get the cat fur off of your person?"

I laughed."I will tell her as much, and I do hope you remember the cost of her help from last time."

Ciel nodded, and tossed a bag of catnip my way. It was too strong this time.

_NO! Must… resist… _I failed in my mission when my ears and tails popped out.

"Tch, you are Spikes after all. Sebastian, get her a room and make sure she has everything she needs." He ordered carelessly.

I scowled at him, growling slightly at the dirty trick. "I thought you were allergic to cats? I'm, by definition, a cat." I crossed my arms in front of my chest as Ciel twitched. "I see. But, in return for my stay here, my family has an automatic extended invitation to stay here, and my cover as Spikes remains intact. You can drop the 'catnip payment' to a tenth of the current rate." I stood, but with my arms wrapped around my waist. The catnip wasn't actually for _me_, per say, but for my little furry minions. After all, they did deserve the best.

"You will be escorted by Sebastian at all times. Will there be a way for me to reach you if neither of us are with you?" Ciel ordered, then followed with a question.

I nodded to Sebastian. "One of my people will be with Sebastian, or you at all times, if you can stand sneezing every five minutes." I motioned to the door, which Sebastian opened to the kitten that he had petted nicely. It padded up to me, and purred. "This is Olivia. She is a close friend of mine. She already likes Sebastian, so if he calls her, she is more than likely to respond." I placed her on the desk, and she padded over to Ciel.

"She is one of _your people_?" The bluenette asked.

I tilted my head. My face twisted into the dark smirk of my persona, Spikes.

"Oh. One of _your people_." Ciel caught on now.

"If she isn't nearby, there will be a cat in her place. They will know by tomorrow evening." I sent her away to inform the others. "The Felines of Ginra will know that I'm working _with_ Ciel Phantomhive. I don't work _for_ him." I made my point clear, winking at him. I tucked the bag of catnip in my kimono. "Now, I'll be nearby, reading this information, if you need me." I left the room and headed outside after Ciel nodded.

"What colors do you want in your room, Miss?" His name was Sebastian, if memory served me properly.

"Red and silver, preferably. I do like most others, but not blue- except for midnight, or sapphire, that is." I answered carelessly before going up to a cherry tree. "If I could have a room not too far from this tree, I would be most grateful." He bowed as I went up. The wind blew by, and I felt a storm on the way. I looked to the skies; it didn't seem like rain would be coming too soon. My eyes watched as the files were flicked through, but nothing, other than a familiar name, stuck.

Selena Tsukishiro.

**A/N:**

**Esmi: The title of our fic translates to 'The Family of the Cats'**

**Uxi: I came up with that~ *proud***

**Esmi: and I helped her with the translation and spelling of it**

**Uxi: Yup! Extra translations below!**

**Translations:**

Tsukishiro means white moon in Japanese

**Both: we hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 and will review it.**

Edited 9/27/15


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters they belong to Yana Togoso.**

**Esmi: My OC is introduced in this chapter. ^^**

**Uxi: I wrote most of it... I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**Esmi: based on MY ideas!**

**Uxi: True. I had to expand them though... **

**Esmi: um….well prose isn't my forte so….. Anywho, on with the chapter! ^^**

**Chapter 2**

Rina's POV

The sounds of people bustling about their morning came to my ears. Another morning, another day. It was peaceful, and I liked it. I had my steady job as a nurse in the community clinic a few doors down the street. My food was usually warm and ready-to-go from the bakery next door. I sat up and looked at the holly green walls of my room. I stood and made my way to the closet. Today was an emerald green kind of day, so I put on a plain green dress to match, but since it was warmer, tying back my hair was a must. I picked up my favorite silver ribbon and tied my chestnut hair into a bun. _Wait, what am I forgetting?_ Oh yes, my name tag. I'm Selena Tsukishiro.

I headed downstairs, greeting the landlady first, then went to the bakery. "One chocolate pastry and a cup of green tea, please." I asked the bakery attendant politely.

He smiled at me and took my order, scribbling it down on a pad of paper. A moment later he gave me a cup of tea and my warm pastry. "It's on the house today, Tsukishiro-chan." He smiled at me, warm and polite.

"T-thank you." I replied shyly. This didn't happen everyday, but it was a welcome surprise when it did. I took my cup of tea to a pillow that was overlooking the park. There was something different about today, something that put me on edge. I saw a well-dressed man, and that ruffian Spikes. I didn't know what it was about them, but it was cute to watch her become slightly flustered. I sipped my tea quietly, but then an odd twist in my stomach came as Spikes turned this way. Her eyes... They reminded me of someone. Her hair was the right color, too. Though it was close to Rose in looks, it couldn't be her. She was too rough around the edges. My sister was soft and sweet. I turned to the clock, and saw it was half past eight. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm sooo LATE!" I left the teacup on the table and ran out the door. "Of all days! Why today, Rina?!" I yelled at myself.

"Tsukishiro, you have arrived late today." Ms. Durless-Burnett said quietly to me.

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Durless. I woke late and got carried away with my morning routine. I will ensure it does not happen again." I bowed deeply and swiftly. I felt my head being patted and I looked up. Ms. Durless was back to her usual bubbly self.

"Make sure that you do. Now! Let us get started with today's work!" She sent me off on plenty of tasks; I was going to be busy the whole day, I just knew it.

The tasks were fairly simple: fill a water jug, set the tools up for an examination, bring an extra chair, etc., etc. There were more, but there could be _so_ much to do. As much as I loved when Ms. Durless showed up here at the clinic, it got so busy. I almost always missed my lunch when she showed up. Actually, she did, too.

I stopped around noon, and dragged myself to the roof, where the wind was strongest and had better cooling effects. Ms. Durless closed the door behind her. "Selena, I asked my nephew about your sister. He told me that she is here in town. But not only that, she is looking for you, too." Ms. Durless came over and sat down beside me. "Do you want me to ask him to look for her for you?"

"If it is not a bother to either of you. I would like to know more about her or meet her, if that can be arranged." I replied.

"I think you can meet her, but I do not think it will be today. My nephew said he had to make sure she was safe to be around for both of us, as you are a precious worker and I want you in the best of health." Ms. Durless put herself in a thoughtful pose for a moment, as if the information was more than that, but she was trying to think of what to say.

"Rose? My little twin sister, Rose? A danger?" I shook my head, the desire to laugh bubbling in my chest. "She has always been a little angel. She can't even hurt a fly." I let out a small giggle. "If she does hurt people, they had probably run across her in a very foul mood, then." I did admit that. _Though she hasn't turned her anger on me, ever, that I can remember..._

"Well, my nephew is going to check into her, and make sure we are both safe before he will let us meet her. I can be sure of that." Ms. Durless snapped out of her quiet mood. "Now, enough of all this dreary talk! Let's go get some lunch!"

I was dragged to a tea shop for green tea and daifuku. I smiled and munched on the treat. It wasn't long before we were back to work.

~o0o~

I felt the day slipping away. It wasn't even an hour after lunch and I felt like I was being watched. I turned and saw a kitten sitting at the window of my room. "Midnight! My sweet little kitten!" I rushed to the window, and let the black-furred kitten in. I picked her up and rubbed her ears, her white-rimmed eyes closed in a purr. I smiled and couldn't help but mirror her in purring. _Wait! I can purr?! How am I purring? I don't remember being able to purr. Can someone please tell what the heck is going on? _As I was mentally freaking out, I happened to catch a glimpse of something outside. I turned and looked out the window and, for the first time in a very long time, noticed the night sky was full of stars. The brilliance and serenity of the starry sky momentarily distracted me from my brief anxiety attack, and helped me calm down as I enjoyed the majesty of the view spread out before me. The sky reminded me of the sky I saw the last time I was with Rose.

~o0o~

_The people parted as we paraded past; our family was 'royal', after all. I watched as Rose split from us to a little boy. She had found someone to feed off of after all. I patted her head after mom and dad did. I saw her hair turn silver, as shadows gathered around her. The cro-_

~o0o~

My eyes snapped to the present. "Weird... I didn't realize that the festival was still going on." I looked down at the festival below, my fingers on the glass to my window. I guessed I should join them, as everyone was having fun. I also didn't have to work the next day. I went to the yukata shop and requested the pattern that I had worn back then.

The shop owner gave me a strange look, and asked me to clarify the pattern.

"It has to be emerald green with a sakura design." I described.

The shop owner ran to the back, and grabbed a very similar design to the one that I had worn back then. He then fitted it to me.

I stepped out of the shop a moment later, with a hairpin with a matching sakura design on it in my hair, along with my silver ribbon.

The people parted and bowed.

I had forgotten the nostalgia of walking in a festival. I felt lonely; I wished Rose was beside me. Her eyes glowing at the stalls. The glow of her hair in the candlelight. She was the angel of the family. If there was a fight, Rose and Mom were the glue, and when Mom was away, Rose held us together. She was our family angel. She was...

My sweet Primrose Tsukishiro.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 2!**

**Uxi: OMG... So much typing *nurses fingers***

**Esmi: sorry for sucking at writing prose Uxi T_T**

**Uxi: Don't worry about it! TT_TT I was having fun. **

**Chapter 2 was brought to you by Grell's obsession of the color Red!**

**Esmi: Seriously Uxi….. *rolls eyes***

**Uxi: Completely. We were side tracked most of the writing of this chapter... **

**Esmi: As for the count of being easily sidetracked, I guilty as charged….**

**Uxi: Guilty as Charged here too. Translations!**

Sakura: Japanese Cherry Blossoms

Daifuku: a Japanese confection made of glutinous rice filled with sweet filling, which is traditionally sweetened red bean paste.

Yukata: is a traditional Japanese garment that is typically made from cotton and worn in the summertime and is a common sight at Japanese festivals.

**Uxi: I hope everyone has enjoyed the work of the both of us.**

**Esmi: Me too!**

**Both: Please Review!'**

Edited 9/28/15


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters only our OC's!**

**Uxi: I am so childish this chapter. **

**Esmi: *giggles***

**Uxi: I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Rose POV

I jumped gracefully down from the tree. Sebastian's fingers reached for me to help me stand, as I had landed on my knees. I stood on my own, but I put my hand in his anyways while doing so. Sebastian gripped my hand and loosely held it for a moment. I dusted off my knees. My eyes looked up, and I jumped back a little, as my sight was filled with Sebastian's face. My heart may have skipped a beat, causing Sebastian to smirk. "Enjoying this, are you?" I ripped my hand from his grasp.

"My lord happened across a small festival earlier. He requested that I take you, if you wished to attend." Sebastian pulled out a yukata. It was silver with red sakura. There was a red sakura hairpin attached to it.

I smiled, and nodded. My usual outfit consisted of a silver sleeveless kimono top and black tight-fitting pants with white puffs. My sapphire blue eyes sparkled at the chance of wearing something different.

"Would you like to go?" He asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I would very much like to go!" My ears and tails popped out.

Sebastian chuckled and led me to my room. It was directly next to the sakura tree I had been reading in. He opened the door, and the colors I had asked for were spread all over the room, even in the tatami mats. There was a soft brown in them.

I pushed him out, but kept the yukata with me. I slipped out of my usual wear, and got into the clean fabric of the yukata. I pulled my longer strands of silver hair back, and put the pin in my hair just below my right ear. I slid the door open.

Sebastian's eyes fixed on my face.

I placed my hands on my hips, my eyes narrowing as his eyes raked my form. I saw that he was still in his butler's uniform. I frowned, and started off to Ciel's office. "Ciel, may I come in?"

"If you are worried about the yukata, then have Sebastian find another one." I opened the door to see Ciel laying on his back, watching nothing in particular, a dark glare in his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"It's not the outfit I'm wearing that is bothering me. It is Sebastian's that I'm worried over." I stepped into the room. Ciel glared at me, but I shrugged him off. "It is tradition for both males and females to wear a yukata when going to a festival."

Ciel closed his eyes. "Then have him dress in one if it would be so insulting to you for him to escort you in his normal wear." Ciel waved me off and I hopped away.

I poked Sebastian, who had waited by my room.

"Ciel said you could dress in a yukata! It is a tradition, and you are escorting me. It is insulting to our culture." I poked him. "Change quickly. It is almost noon and the lunch stalls will be opening soon." I hummed at the chance to partake in the Neko's Night Festival.

"Then I shall be right back to help with your obi." He stepped away, and I wrapped the obi as much as I could. Sebastian returned.

"Welcome back. A butterfly knot is usually used to tie an obi at festivals." I felt the fabric being tugged into place. I felt my tail slide out, and my ears came out. "Ah, it really is Neko's Night."

Sebastian's fingers curled around my tail.

I started purring softly, "Nya~! P-please stop!" I stepped away, but his fingers lingered. I took my tail from him.

"Oh? Your tail was so soft and majestic. I could not resist the beauty in it." Sebastian stepped in front of me. His yukata was black silk with a red and black striped obi. "I am ready to go. Shall we not waste any more time?"

I nodded, and he led the way to the carriage. I got inside, and Sebastian followed behind after putting the sandals on both of our feet. The carriage took off at a sedate pace, but it wasn't far to the main street. I jumped out into the noon sun, and my silver hair caught the looks of people. Since I'd hid my ears and tail before I had gotten out, they didn't attract attention. "Come on, Sebastian! All of the food that is here is _so_ delicious~!" I thought of the last time I had eaten, and my stomach grumbled ravenously. I looked around at the food stalls, but none piqued my interest. That is, until I came across a takoyaki stall. The smell of the freshly-cooked balls of dough wafting over in my direction was starting to make my mouth water, considering that there was octopus pieces inside them. "Ne ne. Sebastian~ Can we get some?" I said while tugging on his arm, like a young child begging their father.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Which stall are you referring to?"

"The takoyaki stall thirty feet forward on my left, of course~!" I tugged on his sleeve again. "Please~ Sebastian-san~ I would _really_ like some!" I smiled when he seemed to give in.

"Fine, but you have to order it yourself, and I will pay for it," Sebastian spoke, while removing his arm from my grasp.

"I hope you will, but then again~" I couldn't help but giggle as Sebastian's eyes narrowed at my suggestive comment. I went up to the stall and smiled. "An order of takoyaki, if you please."

"Of course, little lady! Is there someone to accompany you, or are you alone?" The booth cook was younger than the others, but his scent reminded me of the very food I was ordering. He might have grown up around it. "If not, I wouldn't mind escorting you."

"I think I have the escorting covered." Sebastian's voice came from behind me. His fingers intertwined, but there was no gentleness to them.

I frowned slightly, but when the food came under my own nose, my eyes widened. I grabbed the takoyaki and watched Sebastian pay the man the exact amount.

"Such a cold man with a warm lady, never seen anything stranger." The cook muttered.

As I watched the people, I munched on my takoyaki. Suddenly, I felt another Nekomata in the crowd, but only for a split second. I ran through the crowd and bumped into a girl with an emerald green with a sakura design. I tried to apologize, but she bolted before I could. "I guess she was really timid or something... I want to find that Neko, I felt her around here!" I stopped after a moment when Sebastian had grabbed hold of my arm.

"Ms. Primrose, please refrain from running off like that." Sebastian requested.

I sighed, but nodded.

"Shall we play a few games?" He offered, as if to distract me, and to keep me nearby.

"No... I felt a good friend of mine in the crowd." I felt the whole place shift, and the cats that hung around the orphanage I grew up in started running to me. I nodded, and headed to a nearby park. Once in the park, I asked them, "What happened?"

"_It's bad, Mistress! The orphanage is going to be shut down at this rate!"_One report came in as that.

"_They said that the supporter bailed on them again!"_ Another report was in shortly after.

"_The Japanese mob attacked, as well, and the girls are being hurt!"_

_That was the last thing I needed!_ I nodded them away, not caring that Sebastian was close behind me.

"Ms. Primrose? Is everything alright?" Sebastian felt my anger starting to rise.

"No. The home I was raised in has been attacked, but it is something I can take care of." I waved him off. "I just need to get into my normal wear."

I was lifted up, and my companion carried me back to the carriage. I was placed inside, and he handed me my clothes. I changed quickly and took off. I left Sebastian behind, using my Nekomata speed to get me to the orphanage.

When I had arrived, the boss had my close friend, Kayla, over his shoulder. "Oh? This 'ne is pre'y ta. Get 'er!" His 'gang', obeying him, started to pool around me.

Jumping into the air with a ferocious growl, I landed on the boss's shoulders. "I'm pretty?" I commented coolly, staring down at him, "Well, let's see you pay for the night. I'm pretty expensive." I clawed his neck, making blood flow. Grabbing Kayla, I tried to take her away. I had gained scratches on my arms and legs from the knives they had, and a rather nasty gash on my back. There was also the gunshot wounds in my right shoulder. When the bullet hit me, I stumbled with a grimace, before getting back up. _My healing would fix it..._ However, I was still better off than my attackers, since I was able to dodge most of their attacks, while they missed and ended up hurting their comrades. Otherwise, my injuries would've been much worse. All that mattered right now was that Kayla was uninjured except for some minor cuts and scrapes, since I had shielded her with my body and took the brunt of the attacks when we made our escape. It took most of the night, but Kayla was safe.

~o0o~

It was eight o'clock in the morning now. I had been running carelessly all night. I was so exhausted, and, thankfully, there was a clinic. The wounds I had gathered from running from the Japanese mob were causing me to become dizzy. I dragged myself into the doors and collapsed from the pain as well as blood loss.

**AN:** **MUWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger because we're evil like that. :) **

**Esmi: Finally I get to be other the giving end of a cliffhanger for a change! **

**Uxi: Yea. Chapter 4 will get this where we left off, and continue on I believe.**

**Esmi: but 1st we're reveal more of what Rina was doing during this time period.**

**Uxi: Right, we might move further along than that too... Or there will be another cliffhanger. **

**Esmi: You'll just have to read and find out *snickers***

**Uxi: Translations!**

Obi: a belt or sash worn with yukata and kimono

Nekomata: a type of Japanese cat demon typically having a forked tail or twin tails.

Ne Ne: it's similiar to using 'hey' to get someone's attention in English

**Both: Please review. Reviews make us happy ^^ ^.^**

**Uxi: I hope you'll join us again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We apologise for the late update. We both have been on writers block... **

**Uxi: So, to make up fot that... A LONGER CHAPTER~~~! **

**Esmi: I HATE writer's block!**

**Uxi: Preaching to the Choir, Esmi…**

**Esmi: *chuckles***

**Both: On with the longest chapter!**

**Esmi: WAIT! you forgot the disclaimer the lawyers are get mad at you.**

**Uxi: Right!**

**DISCLAIMER: We only own the plot(unless we decide to add any of the canon arcs), Selena, and Primrose! The rest are Yana Toboso's rightful creations! **

**Uxi: There! Now that's covered-**

**Esmi: -on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Rina POV

As I was thinking of Rose, the smell of takoyaki hit me, even though it was still early in the day. What I did not expect, was running across a taiyaki vender, and the taiyaki is SO totally adorable! "Mister, one strawberry taiyaki, please!" I ordered one and paid for it. It was completely mouth watering!_ It's so cute it's almost a shame to eat it. _As I debated whether or not to eat my taiyaki, I decided to continue looking for the takoyaki vender.

"_Oh come ye faithless,_

_The Neko prowls the grounds._

_I should warn ye._

_The Neko is very proud."_

The song floated to me from the small shrine, that I was told was dedicated to the family of Nekos that was said to live in the area. I laugh at the small and cute charms that were being sold. I felt an electric charge as if I was being watched. I turned around to see the Priest of the shrine walking to me. "Little one, do you remember _everything_ about your family, and it's heritage?" I looked at him confused as he smiles and walks away. "Remember, little one, there is more to a family than what you know."

"There is more to my family than I remember..?" I tried to ask, but he was already out of earshot. "Weird... Let's- oof!" My thoughts were interrupted as I ran into someone, I looked up, and it was Ms. Durless, in, of course, a red yukata with pink peach flowers. "Ms. Durless!"

"Tsukishiro-chan, darling! It is wonderful to see you after hours. Also, since we aren't at work, please do call me Madame Red." Ms. Durless's bubbly personality was shining through even more at the festival than usual.

"Can I call you Ms. Kurenai instead?" I ask sheepishly.

"Kurenai?" Ms. Durless asked, confused as what I was saying.

"It means crimson in Japanese, like the color of your yukata," I pointed out.

"Well, I guess a new place means a new nickname! It is simply adorable, too." Ms. Kurenai consented to my nickname. "You can call me Ms. Kurenai, then."

There was a moment of silence before the words of the priest came to mind. "Ne, Ms. Ku-" I was stopped as I looked at Ms. Kurenai, who had stopped. "Ms. Kurenai?"

"L-Lau?!" Ms Kurenai exclaimed.

"Tsukishiro-chan, this is Lau, and his little sister Ran Mao. They are old friends of my nephew and mine." Ms. Kurenai clapped, excited to meet an old friend.

"Hello, little one. Will you be as good as they come, or will you be better?" Lau spoke mysteriously.

"Um…" I said looking totally confused by Mr Lau's comment. "Anyway, I'm Selena Tsukishiro. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you Mr. Lau and Ms. RanMao."

"The yukata RanMao is wearing is awfully short, as per usual, Lau." Ms. Kurenai sighed, while I stared off into the crowd.

There was a flash of fire in the distance, and I really wanted to take a closer look. Something about the fire reminded me of Rose. I felt an odd shiver pass through me, as if I had forgotten something that should have been so totally obvious. The moment, however, passed the second it had come. There was nothing more to it.

That moment confused me, and at an inopportune moment, a girl in a silver yukata ran into me knocking me down. I got to my feet and bolted as fast as I could without damaging the yukata I was wearing before she could say anything. As I ran away for a split second I caught a flash of something silver, but I wasn't sure if it was the yukata the girl was wearing or something else. I was too focused on putting distance between us at the moment. After a while I stopped running, I took stock of where I was and realized I was totally lost but still in the festival grounds at least. _Why'd I run off like that now I'm totally lost. Well I couldn't really help it since I'm not good at dealing with strangers; I generally prefer to flee then deal with them if given the choice. _I sighed and decided to try to figure out where I was rather than dwell on how I got here.

I looked to the left, seeing the flash of the fire eater again. _Perhaps I'm not as far as I thought I was. Though… I did lose the person I ran into. I guess I should just go home for the night._ I went back to where I was, or near it, but Ms. Kurenai had moved off to another area. _So much for telling her that I'm going home. I hope she comes in tomorrow so that I can tell her that I went home._

I walked around some, finding where I had come onto the Festival grounds and exited to the familiar street of home. I smiled, heading to the yukata shop to return the yukata. To say that the owner was pleased at my care, well he wasn't, but he was grateful that I tried to keep it as clean as possible. I did explain that something, well someone, had run into me, so he wasn't mad at all. I changed back into my normal clothes and headed back into the apartment building I live in.

"Ms. Tsukishiro, there was someone looking for you this evening. He was quite a handsome man, well dressed man." The landlady blushed at the thought of him, who ever it was.

"Did he happen to leave his name?" I asked, trying to get the landlady's attention again.

"I'm afraid not, dear, but I did receive a letter from him for you. He asked for me to give it to you as soon as I saw you." The landlady handed me an envelope with a teal wax seal. I laughed at the color, but didn't remember the seal's crest. _I'll ask Miss Kurenai about this seal the next time I see her._

"I'm going to the roof for a little while, and then I am going to turn in for the night." I bowed to her, and reached in my pocket to pay for the letter.

"Do not worry about paying me for the letter. The man paid for it and a few more that might come your way from him. I will open the roof for you to use. Go clean yourself first." She shooed me off like a mother sending her children off to play. I gave her a quick hug, much to her surprise. "Off you go, child. I will meet you up there."

"Thank you." My eyes softened to where my eyes were half-lidded. "I will be up there after a shower, and reading this letter." I left, bowing deeply to her. The walk to my room on the second floor was quiet, and quick. I set the letter on my bed, and placed my night yukata under the letter, making sure it stood out. I turned the water warm, and washed off the sweat that had gathered on my skin from the running. I wasn't that fit, per se, but I could run for a while if I really needed to. I came out smelling of sakura blossoms and waterfalls. I smiled at the thought of the being near both of them.

The yukata was a soft green, and I was proud to wear it. I felt the edges of the letter, and shrugged. I opened it and felt the heavy stationary with my fingers before unfolding it to read.

~o0o~

'_Dear Ms. Selena Tsukishiro,_

_ I am proud to ask for your attendance to the Phantomhive Galla in three weeks as a Guest of Honor. Enclosed is the address of the store with the formal attire that is requested that you wear for the evening._

_With best wishes,_

_Sebastian Michaelis of the Phantomhive Manor'_

~o0o~

_Well that explains the crest, but not who the sender is. Also, this letter somehow reminds me of Miss Kurenai; next time I see her I'll have to ask what her nephew's name is._ I folded the letter, and placed it on my bedside table. I would look for the store on one of my days off. I exited my room and made my way to the top floor and to the roof. "Ms. Landlady?" I opened the door to the roof, to see a lone figure, too tall to be the mother figure of the landlady. I couldn't tell much about him, or at least I assumed it was a male. "Excuse me?" My voice was soft, hesitant. "E-excuse me?" I said a little louder, and my voice reached the figure this time.

"Ah, pardon my intrusion, miss. I was asked to wait up here for someone." This voice, it was the softest silk, and pleasant on my ears. In short, it was very enticing. I took a few steps closer. "You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Tsukishiro, would you?" His head tilted slightly.

"Um...yes that would be me. But who, may I ask, are you and w-what business do h-have with me?" I stuttered shyly and more than a bit nervously.

"Forgive me. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl of Phantomhive, and I was sent with an invite to the Phantomhive Galla, and to receive your reply on your attendance." He bowed formally. I stepped closer meekly, noticing his English Butler attire. He looked up as I approached, studying my attire as much as I studied his. I tilted my head when I noticed his eyes, they were red, just like the color my sister would enjoy. His hair was a dark black, his skin paler than most of the men here in Japan. I was a taken back by that fact. "Your response, Miss Tsukishiro?" He tilted his head at me.

"Um...Um…." I stuttered hopelessly at a loss for words.

"Would you like time to think over whether you will attend?" He seemed to smirk lightly.

"Y-yes I would like that" I bowed slightly, careful to not have issues with my balance nor manners. " Sorry I don't have a proper answer for you now after you came all this way to seek it." I stated unable to meet his gaze.

"Very well. Please expect me a week from now. I hope that you will have your answer then. I bid you a pleasant night, and extend the young master's regards." He bowed with his right hand over his heart with practiced elegance.

"I do hope so as well. I hope you and your master have a pleasant night as well" I bowed politely as well, but with my hands pleated in front of me, as expected of any proper Japanese lady.

"Thank you. I shall be on my way, if you will excuse me." He didn't wait for my answer, heading to the door, but he stopped and turned back to face me. "Remember, I will return in a week from now to hear your response. Good night, Miss Tsukishiro." He turned and went through the door that lead down off of the roof, and outside. I collapsed on the ground and turned my eyes to the sky, watching the stars for a moment. The skies seemed brighter tonight, and warmer, as if they were trying to calm the nerves that had made me collapse on the floor of the roof.

"Miss Tsukishiro?" The landlady came outside, her eyes sparkling with slight mischief. "Are you alright?" Her eyes filled with worry as she spotted me sitting on the floor.

"I'm alright, just my usual nerves over meeting someone new." I looked over at her, a small smile on my face, trying to stop her worry. "Even the stars seem to want to comfort me tonight."

"My dear, they always want to comfort those who find the beauty in them, like you have. It has been said that the stars are gods watching over us, blessing those who find the beauty in them. I have often seen the stars brighten at me as well, especially when I am down." The landlady smiled kindly at me, as she went over beside me. "Do not worry for yourself, I'm sure everything will be clear to you if you ask for guidance from them, but not tonight. It is time for you to sleep."

"You're right; I have to be at clinic bright and early tomorrow." I sighed.

"Then all the more reason to go to bed now." The landlady ushered me inside, locking the door behind us. After that, I just headed to bed, my eyes shutting closed and slumber claiming me after I was under the sheets properly. There was no dreams for me that night.

~o0o~

In the morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a scratch on my window, waking me from my sleep. Still groggy, I turned to the window, to see a kitten scratching the pane of glass. I sat up so I could get up and let her in. After letting her in, I went to fetch a bowl and some milk. I poured the milk in the bowl and placed it in front of her. As she happily lapped at the milk, I proceeded to get ready for the day.

It wasn't long before the both of us were done, and the kitten was off. She didn't even say goodbye to me. I pouted for a moment, but I had to leave myself as well. I went to the tea shop, getting my tea, but skipped on the pastry this time. The tea, as usual, was marvelous and well above par. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the clock, and it chimed seven in the morning. I exited, and went over to the clinic. It was quiet, but soon there would be people needing treatment, or examinations, but they weren't expected for another two and a half hours. I started cleaning the back to give me something to do when I heard the bell to the front ring. I looked to the clock, and it was only eight in the morning.

We weren't expecting any patients this early in the day, so I went to investigate. When I got the front door, I saw what appeared to be two girls. One of the girls appeared to only have minor injuries and was huddled over her friend weeping hysterically while still shaking like a leaf as if she was totally terrified of something or someone. Her friend of the other hand was in far worse shape as she appeared to be unconscious presumably from the numerous serious injuries that covered most of her body.

Miss Kurenai was right behind them, but one look at them and she was barking orders. I rushed off to get the orders done. I guess the injuries might be worse than I thought.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Uxi: *laughes evilly* Yes! We have given you, yet another, cliffhanger.**

**Esmi: And we echo the cliffy from the previous ch too. :)**

**Uxi: Yes, but don't worry, there might be a nice treat next chapter.**

**Esmi: But you will just have to wait and see.**

**Uxi: So just one translation or note below. **

Taiyaki: a Japanese confection in the shape of a fish with a sweet filling traditionally sweet red bean paste but can also be filled with chocolate or other fillings.

**Esmi: We hope you enjoyed chapter 4. ^^**

**Uxi: Please keep dem smiles. ^.^**

**Both: Please review. Reviews make us happy. ^^ ^.^**

**Uxi: I might even throw in a funny moment!**

**Both: Until next chapter; Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi. We don't own Kuroshitsuji, just our OCs.**

**Esmi: Happy Late Easter everyone!**

**Uxi: As a reward, we have a 2116 word long chapter for you. Oh, and don't worry. Our little Rose will be back soon!**

**Esmi: Yep!**

**Uxi: ON WITH THE CHAPTER~!**

**Chapter 5**

Rina's POV

I gingerly, yet firmly, removed the fairly uninjured girl from her friend, so that Ms. Kurenai and the other doctors could get to her and be able to move to treat her many serious injuries. I tried to ask the girl who she and her friend were and what had happened to them so I could give information to Ms. Kurenai. However, the girl was just too hysterical, and wouldn't respond to any of my questions; so I just proceeded to document her injuries, since answers weren't forth-coming. She had cuts on her upper arms and a few shallow stab wounds on her sides and her legs some of which appeared to defensive or as if she had fallen down very recently. _I guess her and the other girl had been in a fight with someone or something, and judging by the sparse injuries she has to the numerous injuries her friend had, I can safely assume that she was protected by her friend. That would also explain why she so completely terrified. _I included my suppositions in my notes along with the descriptions of the girl's injuries then proceeded to treat said injuries. After I was done, I placed a change of clothes next to her, which she was still too rattled to notice, and a blanket around her shoulders to help comfort her and keep her warm. Next, I went and fetched her a hot glass of tea and a blueberry muffin as well, then sat them on the small table that was in front of her.

"Miss, Miss you're safe now; you and your friend are a local clinic." I reassured her. "Can you please tell me your name and your friend's name and what happened to both of you?" I asked again but still got no answer. _Well, I have done all I can for her now. I had better go see how Ms. Kurenai is doing with her friend and give the information I did receive based on her injuries. I should also ask what she wants me to do next? _Since I still couldn't anymore information for this girl, I went to give my notes to Ms. Kurenai and get my next assignment since she would have one for given the urgency of the situation.

~o0o~

I walked into the room, the sounds of sleep ringing in my ears, as I came to change the water and the blanket with a warmer one. _So she hasn't woken up yet, I wonder if she has anyone to take care of. I might be wrong, what if someone takes care of her?_ I sighed. _Guess I have to see when she wakes up. She really is lucky be alive now though based on the injuries we found her with. I'm glad for her sake that Ms. Kurenai came in today._

I changed the water on the nightstand; it wasn't safe to have water become so hot._ Wait the water's hot? The room is hotter than the rest of the building too... I have to inform Ms. Kurenai, perhaps she might have some information on her._

The girl began to stir from her sleep, and her eyes blinked open for a moment. I guess it was brighter than she expected because she shielded her eyes for a moment. Her eyes turned to me as soon as they were adjusted. I felt cornered for a moment, then her voice broke the silence that had been in this room, after staring at my nametag. "You're Selena Tsukishiro?"

"Yes, I am, and you, Miss, should not be moving yet" I said sternly "You're going to reopen your wounds." I placed my hand on her left shoulder, as it was less injured, encouraging her to lay back down. "Also may I get your name; your friend was far too shaken up to give it to us."

"I'm Primrose McCallen. How is..." Ms. McCallen tried to ask something, but she passed out before she could finish speaking. _Well, now at least we know the name of one of the girls that stumbled in here this morning. That's a start._ However, the room seemed to cool down now that she had been awake. I shook my head, and went to go inform Ms. Kurenai.

"Ms. Durless, we have a name of the two girls now," I stated, "her name is Primrose McCallen." Ms. Kurenai nodded as I continued speaking. "She woke up just long enough to ask about my name and to give me hers." I informed Ms. Kurenai. "I am still not sure why she was interested in my name though." I mused quietly.

"I see! Go and check on the younger one. Also, change the blanket for a warmer one, it might give her more comfort and relax her enough to get her to fill in blanks." Ms. Kurenai shifted paper around. "I am going to call someone, and they might be here soon."

"Yes, of course, right away, Ms. Durless!" I acknowledged before going off to comply with the orders I had just been given.

I pulled out a warmer blanket from the storage, and went off to the other girl, whose name we have yet to learn. When I walked in, she was fast asleep, curled in a tiny ball with her fingers clutching the blanket as if it was a lifeline. _Poor thing. She must be going through so much to hold onto the blanket so tight. _Rather than remove the old blanket as I had planned, I just placed the new over her as well and left to report back to Ms. Kurenai as there was nothing more I could do here until either her or her friend woke up again.

Ms. Kurenai walked out of her office with a familiar face following her, "Ah! Tsukishiro-chan, come meet my nephew, Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"Pleasure to meet you; I am Selena Tsukishiro." I bowed politely to Ciel. "Mr. Michaelis and I have already been acquainted." I glanced over at him. "I met him yesterday when he came to deliver this to me, and I had been meaning to ask you about the sender." I handed Ms. Kurenai the invitation I had received yesterday. "I guess there is not much need for that now though."

"I see." Ms Kurenai took the invite and read it over. "Ciel~ You didn't invite your dear darling aunt to this!"

"It is because I already knew you were going to come. You have said to me that you are the life of the party. I just skipped over that and saved time." Ciel sighed, while Sebastian chuckled quietly. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian's chuckles stopped at the sound of his name.

"I still have yet to hear Ms. Tsukishiro's answer." Ciel looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Did Mr Michaelis not inform you that he would return in a week's time to receive my answer?" I asked him while looking at his butler quizzically.

"He did not." Ciel's eye narrowed further at Sebastian, who looked too innocent for his own good. "Why was I not informed of this, Sebastian?"

"I was going to tell you this at tea this morning before Madame Red had called you." Sebastian offered to placate the anger that was beginning to rise.

"I see. Ms. Tsukishiro, do you happen to have an answer, or would you like me to keep to the week?"

" This moment I do not since if you not noticed we have had a rather hectic morning, and I have not had much time to think about your invitation yet." I stated slightly annoyed.

"Very well then. Now, Madame Red, you said you had something interesting to show me." Ciel turned to Ms Kurenai.

"Um, Mr. Durless while I am pleased to have met your nephew, might I ask why you have asked him here with everything we have going on at the moment?" I also turned to Ms. Kurenai.

"Oh that is simple really! Ms McCallen is someone important to him, and when you told me who she was, then I had to call him. After all, she has recently become a guest of his." Ms Kurenai's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"But if I read the invitation correctly, he is an Earl, how would Ms. McCallen even know someone like him in the first place let alone be his guest?" I looked at incredulously Ms. Kurenai then Ciel and back to Ms. Kurenai again.

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forehead. "I am right here."

"Ms. McCallen is helping us adjust to life here, and helped us plant our roots here in Japan." Sebastian explained easily, while remaining vague and quiet.

"Oh, you mean _those_ roots? Similar to the ones you had in England?"

"Ms. Durless, may I ask what you are talking about? What does any of that have to do with Ms. McCallen?"

"It is unimportant." Ciel cut off Ms. Kurenai before she could answer

"I do not believe I was asking you. I was asking Ms. Durless." I snapped.

"'If you have to ask, then you might not be ready for the answer' is that not the saying, young master?" Sebastian covered quickly.

"I have my suspicions but I can not see any of you being involved in anything like that though it might explain Ms. McCallen's injuries." I replied.

"Ms. McCallen is injured?" Ciel turned to Ms. Kurenai.

"Yes, and rather gravely so I might add," I deadpanned, "luckily for her Ms. Durless came in today or the poor girl might not have made it."

Sebastian chuckled softly, "That girl is too tough to die from wounds."

"You didn't see the bloody mess she was in when I found her collapsed, unconscious just inside the front door of the clinic this morning, so do not comment on her condition as if you are aware of it, since you clearly are not!" I barked at him rather irritably at his lack of empathy.

"I have seen her in worse conditions. She can survive this with ease." Sebastian had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"From her injuries, I find that rather hard to believe," I said in the same harsh tone but this time a glare was added to the list.

"Then do not believe me. Ask her yourself if you want to know." Sebastian sighed softly, but amusement still in his eyes.

"I tried but all I got was her name before she passed out again." I stated matter of factly.

"So she has woken up at some point." Ciel looked at me.

"Yes, but as I already told Ms. Durless all she did was ask me about my name and give me her's before passing out again."

"Was there anything else said? Anything else." Sebastian asked, a slight tilt of his head as he looked at me.

"No, she was about so ask something else but passed out before she could do so unfortunately; however, I believe she was going to ask about her friend that we found with her though." I answered him.

"She was with someone else?" Ciel's eyes widened, just a hair.

"Yes, another young girl, but so far, she has been too shaken up to even tell us her name." I sighed, looking down the hall at a closed door. "I would ask that you not badger the poor thing; she has been through enough already." I cautioned.

"Sebastian, see what you can get out of her if she is awake." Ciel ordered. Sebastian turned to find the room she was in.

"Did you not hear what I just said!" I placed myself between them and where the young girl was resting. "You are not going to get much from her at the moment anyway seeing as she is currently asleep like her friend." I sighed once again.

"I did, but I have an order to fulfill, and you have no way to stop me." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, dangerously.

"I believe you master said and I quote 'if she is awake' and currently she is not so you will just have to wait until she is then will you not." I reminded him of the loophole I had found in his order.

"I think I would rather find that out for myself. People I come across have a tendency to lie." Sebastian countered.

"Then I insist on following you so you do not traumatize the poor girl any more than she already is." I said leaving absolutely no room for discussion.

Sebastian sighed, and motioned for me to show him the way. "After you, Ms. Tsukishiro."

**A/N:Finally the the twins have met. They just don't know it yet. XD**

**Uxi: Bout time! Also Ciel and Sebastian has some work to do!**

**Esmi: Now BOTH Ciel AND Sebastian have met both twins!**

**Uxi: Now our evil plunnies will begin~!**

**Esmi: Evil really Uxi!?**

**Uxi: Maybe… **

**Esmi: -_-'**

**Both: plz review. ^^ ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Warnings: mild language and some very emotional and/or tense scenes.**

**Uxi: -evil laughter-**

**Esmi: You have been warned.**

**Both: Away we go!**

**Chapter 6**

Rose POV

My eyes blinked open for the first time in what felt like days, my whole body throbbing from pain, and lack of blood. I turned my head, and froze from shock. Next to me was the girl that I had run into at the festival. My eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny and metallic and as my vision clears, I see that it reads: Selena Tsukishiro in black letters. "You're Selena Tsukishiro?" I move to start to sit up. She had green eyes and brown hair and was wearing some sort of green clothing.

"Yes, I am, and you, Miss, should not be moving yet," she said sternly "You're going to reopen your wounds." She placed her hand on my left shoulder, Which was less injured since it wasn't covered in as many bandages, encouraging me to lay back down. "Also may I get your name; your friend was far too shaken up to give it to us."

"I'm Rose. Primrose McCallen. How is..." I passed out before I could say anything more.

~o0o~

'_I ran up to the bodies of atashi no kazoku, my family. I shook them awake, but only one stirred. "Rina, why is mama not moving? She's cold too!" Rina hugged me._

"_I don't know, Rose." Rina shuddered at a sight behind us, I turned. "Rose, we have to run!" I nodded.'_

~o0o~

My eyes snapped open after that dream, it was the same one, but more? I sighed and relaxed, there was no one here this time, but I heard voices, and turned to focus on them.

"I do not believe I was asking you. I was asking Ms. Durless." A female snapped.

"'If you have to ask, then you might not be ready for the answer' is that not the saying, young master?" Sebastian covered quickly.

"I have my suspicions, but I can not see any of you being involved in anything like that though it might explain Ms. McCallen's injuries." she replied.

"Ms. McCallen is injured?" Ciel questioned. _I am you idiot... I wouldn't be here if I wasn't._

"Yes, and rather gravely so I might add," she deadpanned, "luckily for her Ms. Durless came in today, or the poor girl might not have made it."

Sebastian chuckled softly, "That girl is too tough to die from wounds." _Thank you, I might just have to show it later._

"You didn't see the bloody mess she was in when I found her collapsed, unconscious just inside the front door of the clinic this morning, so do not comment on her condition as if you are aware of it, since you clearly are not!" she barked at him rather irritably.

"I have seen her in worse conditions. She can survive this with ease." Sebastian stated with ease. _What? Sebastian was stalking me?!_

"From her injuries, I find that rather hard to believe," she said in the same harsh tone.

"Then do not believe me. Ask her yourself if you want to know." Sebastian sighed softly. _Not likely to answer them, Sebby._

"I tried but all I got was her name before she passed out again." she stated matter of factly.

"So she has woken up at some point." Ciel's voice sounded again.

"Yes, but as I already told Ms. Durless all she did was ask me about my name and give me her's before passing out again."

"Was there anything else said? Anything else." Sebastian asked.

"No, she was about so ask something else but passed out before she could do so unfortunately; however, I believe she was going to ask about her friend that we found with her though." she answered him.

"She was with someone else?" Ciel's voice was monotone, even more now. _I was. Her name is Kayla, now get in here so that I can reward, and punish Sebastian!_

"Yes, another young girl, but so far, she has been too shaken up to even tell us her name." she sighed. "I would ask that you not badger the poor thing; she has been through enough already." she cautioned.

"Sebastian, see what you can get out of her if she is awake." Ciel ordered. Sebastian turned to find the room she was in, by the sound of his shoes. The sounds were extremely faint.

"Did you not hear what I just said!" She snapped. "You are not going to get much from her at the moment anyway, seeing as she is currently asleep like her friend." She sighed once again. _I _AM_ AWAKE DAMMIT!_"I did, but I have an order to fulfill, and you have no way to stop me." Sebastian hissed.

"I believe you master said and I quote 'if she is awake' and currently she is not so you will just have to wait until she is then will you not." she reminded him of the loophole I had found in the order that was given.

"I think I would rather find that out for myself. People I come across have a tendency to lie." Sebastian countered. _You do, too. Except towards Ciel. You tell him the truth._

"Then I insist on following you so you do not traumatize the poor girl any more than she already is." she said, her tone leaving absolutely no room for discussion.

Sebastian sighed. "After you, Ms. Tsukishiro." _Did Sebastian really back down? He did put up a good fight... I think. _

_(...)_

_(...)_

"WHAT?! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" I shouted loudly.

"I think Ms. McCallen is awake now, and she wants to see you Mr. Michaelis," I heard her say.

"I can tell, Ms. Tsukishiro." Sebastian opened the door to the room I am in. "Yes, Ms. McCallen?"

"Harm my friend and I will shred you until you are small enough to feed to the mutts." My eyes narrowed, glowing dangerously.

"Duly noted, but you can save me time if you would answer my questions. I can ignore her altogether." Sebastian took another step into the room after looking at the silver pocketwatch that he carries everywhere.

"You and time. Just get married already." I deadpanned.

"I'm not sure what history you two have, but Ms. McCallen you really should avoid moving so much you're going to reopen your injuries," Selena chided me.

"I've had worse, not that I'm going to tell you how much worse, but worse nonetheless." I snorted.

"You are lucky to be alive right now as it is thanks to Ms Kurenai!" She was panicking, but I was calmer than water.

"I'm not sure who Ms. Kurenai is, but I can heal pretty much on my own. My heritage is really strong. I _do not_ think you should worry over someone you've just met." I turned my glare to her.

"That attitude of yours is going to be the death of you one of these days and neither Ms. Kurenai nor I are going to be there to save you!"

"Do you think I want saving? I have gotten myself in and out of trouble. I'm just that good at what I can do."

"Whether you want it or not, it sounds to me like you need it more now than ever."

"You may be my sister, but you know nothing of my life."

"I AM YOUR WHAT!" Selena shouted.

"I said, 'You may be my sister, but you know nothing of my life.'"

"You may share her name and her silver hair, but you most certainly not my sister. She is mostly definitely not the selfish brat that you seem to be!"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH! I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL ON EARTH!" I shouted in turn, tears welling up ever so slightly.

" I would if you would tell me about it rather than shouting at me; also how did you get the those horrific injuries?"

"Ms. Tsukishiro, Ms. McCallen, may I remind that the two of you are in a clinic." Another woman cut in. She was an older woman with short bright red hair and red eyes wearing similarly colored lipstick with red clothes on under a white medical coat.

"I am _very_ sorry Ms. Durless it _will not_ happen again." Selena bowed deeply to the woman.

"I apologize, but this _girl_ is thinking that the skills of your nephew is poor, or faulty."

"Well she is insulting my sister's memory."

"I'm not insulting the sister you know, I'm just facing the reality I have been given."

"Well you sure could have fooled me!"

"You are sisters. I made sure myself." Sebastian sighed.

"And just can you be so sure that she is indeed my sweet little Rose, pray tell?" Selena asked still more than slightly annoyed.

"I tested something, and both matched perfectly." He looked at his pocketwatch again.

"Tested WHAT?! I have never in my life met you before yesterday!" Selena's voice had the same accusatory tone from earlier.

"So you both do not remember meeting us?" Ciel joined in the conversation.

"No, as I said I just met you, Earl, today and your butler just yesterday."

"He is telling the truth, Rina." I spoke softly, my eyes drooping tiredly. "He has met us before, we just can't remember it." I opened my eyes to cover my lack of sleep, and my want of sleep.

"Wait only _one _person calls me that…" Rina's eyes started to well with tears. "But you can't be…"

"But I am. Rina, you must hear them out, do not doubt my mind. I have not misplaced trust." My eyes softened tremendously.

"If you really are my Rose, then please tell me what happened to you and...hic...how did you...hic...get those awful injuries?" Rina then could no longer keep from breaking down and crying with her face buried in her hands.

"It is a story for another time, sis. Come here." I opened my arms to her, then I turned to Sebastian. "Break my friend, and I will turn you into mutt food." I threatened him as Rina continued to cry in my arms with her head now buried my chest. I tried comforting her by pulling her into the bed, letting her curl into my side. Her head resting in my chest, while my fingers ran through her hair, letting it out of the silver ribbon it had been tied up with. Rina had fallen asleep after a few moments of tense silence. _Rina, my dear sister, I guess you've always been worried for me, haven't you?_

"I don't think you can." Sebastian was smug.

"Shall I try once I get out of bed. I will follow through." I growled, while Sebastian saw the truth in my words from looking at my body language.

"I think it would be best if you left Sebastian. You're pushing her, and getting her riled up, which is not good for her health. I will not stand for it." Ms. Durless narrowed her eyes from her spot in the doorway.

"It does not matter." I sighed and laid back. "What he does is his business, unless he harms those I have come to care for. I will not go easy in punishment. I will shatter his pride." My voice grew darker and more malicious as I spoke, to the point even Sebastian shuddered.

"Sleep," Ciel ordered, his voice stern, but a glint in his eye betrayed mild amusement at me.

"Rina, Rina. Okite, imouto." I shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. "Rina, beddo ni ochimasuyo!"

"Mou go fun onegaishimasu, Aneue." Rina mumbled softly. I sighed, and pushed her off. "Aneue hidoi yo!" Rina pouts.

"Then you should have gotten up, I was getting numb, plus Sebastian is going to go talk to Kayla now." I patted her head softly.

"Rose you need to stay in bed!"

"That's why I am waking you, I want you to go with him so that he doesn't break her."

"I know; I don't that either. She has been through enough already." Rina acknowledged. "Did you know that when we found her, she refused to let go of you and was shaking like a leaf; she was that terrified." Rina informed me.

"Yea, I want to go myself, but alas, I can't move too much more for now. Just tell her Kit sent you. It'll let you ask questions. If she was clinging hard enough to not wanting to release me, she has to have been through too much."

"Okay, Rose, I will."

"Now go, Sebastian is already leaving for her." I waved for her to leave the room.

"Mr. Michaelis, I believe I told you that you were _not _going in there without me," Rina stated in a firm, uncompromising tone.

"I was going to wait for you before asking the questions." Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"For some reason, I do not believe you." Rina's skepticism was plainly evident in her voice.

"Ms. McCallen, what can you tell me about last night?" Ms. Durless asked me, coming to sit on the edge of the bed I was using.

"Ciel, you can fill in some of this." I looked at him pointedly.

"I will not, Primrose McCallen." He bit out coldly.

"So cold, Phantomhive." I chuckled. Now it was my turn to be mildly amused with him. "All that really happened was that I went to the festival with Sebastian keeping me company, as ordered." I gave Ciel a dark look before continuing. "I saw a familiar face in the crowd, so I went to find them. I, quite literally, ran into Rina, though I didn't know it at the time, especially since she bolted before I could get a good look at her." I smiled at the small memory. "Later, I was informed by one of my people that the orphanage I have been living at was under attack, so I went to help, and remove the threat. Kayla was either about to be, or was, I'm not too sure, assaulted in a manner most unpleasant for girls." I shuddered at the thought I just had spoken of. "I led them away, with Kayla on my shoulder. I took most of the blows, protecting kayla as best I could. They, the people bringing harm to the place that raised me, took more damage than I did; I made sure of that! They backed off by sunrise, and I crashed from lack of sleep, and blood, here in the clinic."

"There is more to it than that. What are you hiding from me?" Ciel glared, and asked darkly, or rather he demanded to know, not that I would actually tell him at this point.

"Who, what was said, and where. I _will_ be doing some hunting _myself_ and I will _not have help_ from _anyone_. It will only slow me down." A callous grin appeared on my face at the thought of hunting down, and torturing the Yakuza.

**A/N: Welp, there is another chapter!**

**Uxi: Here are this weeks translations.**

Translations:

Okite, imouto: wake up! little sister.

Rina, beddo ni ochimasuyo!: Rina you're going to fall off the bed.

Mou go fun onegaishimasu, Aneue.:Five more minutes please, big sister.

Aneue hidoi yo!: That's mean, big sister!

Yakuza: Japanese Mob

**Uxi: Now off we go to scheme away another chapter! -more evil laughter-**

**Esmi: *throws pillow at Uxi to stifle the evil laughter* Don't worry nothing too drastic is going to happen to poor Kayla.**

**Uxi: -spits out the pillow- Awe... But but but... **

**Sebastian: I'll keep her in line.**

**Rina: And I'll keep you from going overboard with your usual tactics.**

**Uxi: If it's seduction, I have no care. I like Sebby.**

**Rina: * Rolls eyes* I'm SO glad I'm not your OC right about now**

**Uxi: That's what Rose is for duh~**

**Rose: EEEEEH!**

**Rina: *clutches Rose defensively* Don't talk about Rose like that!**

**Rose: Thanks, Rina. *smiles softly***

**Uxi: Meh. Thanks for your support, and reviews.**

**Esmi: Thanks to everyone that is following and has favorited our fic too. ^^**

**Both: *bows* We hope to see you again. Please leave a review. Ja ne, minna. ^^ ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good day! Sorry for the major delay for this chapter, so it's longer than usual! Official Word Count is 2561! Not counting Author notes and things like it.**

**Uxi: Umm… We don't own Kuroshitsuji, but we do own Rose and Rina. Sooo~ We had fun messing with Ciel this chapter *snickers***

**Esmi: Yes we did. *evil laugh***

**Uxi: So I caved, and the chapters are now going to be more than 2k words… *sweatdrop***

**Esmi: …..? *puzzled look***

**Uxi: *points to Beta Reader***

**Tardis: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Uxi: *sighs* On with-**

**Esmi: The chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Rina's POV

"I may not know what all your job entails, but I do remember hearing that you were a butler, right?" I said, seeking confirmation.

"I am." Sebastian's eyebrow quirked upwards slightly.

"Then you be knowledgeable of the proper way to make tea," I noted. "While they may not the same quality as the kind you regularly serve your master, you can find some tea leaves as well, some muffins and other pastries in the breakroom." I commented, "I'm sure the other nurses would be more than pleased to show where it is."

"I am knowledgeable of tea. What kind of butler would I be, if I weren't?" He looked quite pleased with himself.

"If you antagonize her, she will be more likely to shut down and or break down, and you wouldn't be able to get any farther than we have." I cautioned him once again. _I swear to God if he hurts her..._ "I'm assuming you want to complete your orders as quickly as possible, right?" Once again seeking confirmation for Sebastian.

"I do. My way is much quicker than most ways."

"There is an old saying that I'm not sure if you familiar with or not that states 'You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar'?"

"I am, but as I have said: My way is much quicker than most ways." he repeats, slightly harder than before. His face turned into a closed-eyed smile.

"I'm sure a noble's butler such as yourself is familiar with the concept of hospitality, are you not?" I asked rhetorically, since I was pretty sure of the answer I was going to get.

"What would people think of your master if they heard his butler was bullying some poor injured girl in a clinic no less?" A snide yet still light-hearted smile tugging at my own lips. "Are you really sure you wish to put his reputation at risk just for the sake of your speedier approach?" I inquired.

"You may have a point, but I am well-versed in many interrogation tactics, some pleasant, some that will make your blood run to ice. I would not harm my master's reputation if it was not known who my master is." Sebastian dropped his closed-eyed smile for a slight frown.

"You try it and mark my words I will see to it that you're that cause of your Master's reputation is shambles before lunch time, and if try anything to harm me, I'm sure Rose will pay you back in kind tenfold over!" I challenged while still keeping my tone fairly innocent.

"Miss McCallen can not hurt me. I am stronger than she is." This time he had an amused smirk on his face.

"You don't seem to know Rose as well as you think you do, then, because she can and will do anything she says she will!" I stated confidently.

"I don't, Miss Tsukishiro. What are you implying by this?" To this, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing only that you are wasting time, so why don't you be a good little butler and go make us some tea." I dismissed his question. "We are going to do things my way, and I can assure that we will get the information that your master desires." I would not allow him to disagree with me anymore about this.

"Oh? How will we do that?" Sebastian's voice was full of curiosity.

"You just go fetch that tea and leave the rest to me." I insisted.

"Why should I? I am not under orders." He smirked darkly.

"You want the information without jeopardizing your master's reputation right?"

"That is true." He agreed begrudgedly.

"Then orders or no you will show her proper hospitality and make us some tea!" I demanded.

After a brief pause, he turned on his heels, and he went off in the other direction presumably to fetch the aforementioned tea.

"Kayla, my name is Selena and I'm Kit's sister." I said as I entered the room where she had been sleeping. It was now apparent that she was no longer sleeping though.

Kayla looks up, eyes wide. She is young girl with short blond hair, hazel, doe shaped eyes, and is of average height. Her outfit was covered by two blankets, but a piece of it could be seen, it was light blue in color but not much else could be placed.

"She wanted me to come check on you and make sure you were alright." I told her calmly and quietly, so as not to spook her any farther.

"I-I'm scared."

"It's okay! You're fine now, no one is going to harm you. You and Kit are safe here." I reassured her.

"W-we are? W-where is Kit?"

"She's in the next room over talking to the doctor; in a little while I will take you over to her."

"O-oh. T-thank you."

"I have some questions I need some answers to, so please answer my questions before the gentleman that was just in here comes back." I asked with the same gentle tone that I used shortly after introducing myself to her.

"What is it?" She tilted her head slightly to the left.

"I need to know what happened to you and Kit? Why are you both so injured? From what I understand Kit was protecting you from someone; would you mind telling me who?" My tone was still calm, but a bit more insistent than before.

"I d-don't know… I was cleaning the rooms that were empty, and I came down when there was a scream. I tried to protect Kyoro, and t-they took me instead. K-kit pulled me free, and we ran from the Yakuza." Her voice quivered with fear as she readjusted the blankets around herself in an attempt to protect herself from her recollection of the terrifying events of the previous night.

"Okay, can you remember anything else about the men that attacked you? Anything at all, like was there anything about any of them that stood out or was odd? Anything that might help us catch them," I asked again cautiously trying not to let my own anxiety show in my voice.

"T-they had the Red Dragon mark."

"Thank you, Kayla. You have been very brave and helped us out a lot." I patted Kayla gently on the head to try and comfort the still frightened young girl "Now how about we go see Kit?" I suggested as I gently coaxed her out from under the blankets she had been clinging to for dear life, ever since they had been placed around her.

"Pardon the interruption, my ladies." Sebastian knocked on the door, before entering the room.

"No need. We were finished and were heading back to see Rose." I'd finally gotten Kayla out from under the blankets and we were headed towards the door. I had Kayla's hand gingerly in mine to keep her calm.

"I see. I guess this tea I made will go to waste then." Sebastian sighed.

"No, I'm sure Ciel and Miss Kurenai will be happy to drink it." I waved him off and entered the hallway.

"I will see if they want it, but the information I need?" His voice was soft, but accompanied by an annoyed edge.

"Kayla was attacked by Yakuza bearing the mark of the Red Dragon. Does that help you?" I replied dismissively since him and his questions were the least of my concerns at that moment, seeing as I was holding Kayla's hand trying to reassure her and keep her calm

"It does. It tells me all I need to know." Sebastian bowed to me slightly, his hand over his heart.

"Good." I nodded quickly to him, "Kayla if you would please follow me." I led her in the direction of Rose's room.

"T-thank you." She clutched my hand a bit tighter as we walked.

"It is no problem at all; I'm just glad both of you are safe and sound."

"I am too."

"Rose, you have a visitor!" I knocked on the door to Rose's room to as well to get her attention.

"Rina! Come in! Is Kayla with you?" She sounded relieved and excited to hear me.

"Yes she is," I responded, opening the door so that Kayla could enter the room.

"Kayla~ Come in!" I could almost hear her bounce in the bed.

"Kit! I'm coming in," Kayla called in softly, but still excited.

"Madame Red, would you like some tea?" Sebastian started up with his standard butler act.

"Sebby? You have tea for me?" Miss. Durless asked, her eyes and ears perked up.

"Sebastian, why do you have tea? Did you fail in getting information?" Ciel was quite annoyed with what Sebastian was doing, which was, of course, holding a tray with tea on it.

"Red Dragon Yakuza, My Lord." Sebastian informed him.

"That relates to tea… How?" Ciel eyes narrowed.

Sebastian looked at Rina, then at Kayla.

"It was a proper show of hospitality. I thought nobles were quite familiar with that concept." I tsked lightly.

"We are, but forcing it to get what we need, without someone to hear all of it makes the questions pointless." Ciel muttered darkly, referring to the fact that I had sent Sebastian away.

"I got you your precious information, so why are you complaining like a little kid?" I looked at him, trying to keep my growing annoyance from showing in my voice.

"I am not a child. I am not complaining either." Ciel had a slight edge of annoyance.

"Maybe not in appearance, but you are certainly acting like a spoiled brat." I narrowed my eyes towards him my annoyance starting to peek through in my tone.

"I am a man, not a child." Ciel's voice was turning to a slight growl. _Yeah… Sure you are..._

"Then prove it by acting like the mature young man that you claim to be!" This time I let my annoyance shine through in tone as I glared at him, daring him to prove me wrong.

Ciel glared darkly at me, his cerulean blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're not helping your case since you're still behave like an ungrateful and spoiled brat, especially after I practically gave you the information you were looking for a silver platter!" My tone was now sharp and harsh, baring my annoyance at his ungratefulness for all to see.

"Oh?" Ciel smirked, darkly. His lips twisting, at an angle as his eyes went half-lidded as if he was looking down on me. He was as he was a solid six foot five inches in height.

"The least you could do is thank me." I continued to glare at him, my distaste for his action clear as day on my face.

"Why should I? You could be lying to me." Ciel half-shrugged, his smirk still in place, his eyes filled with what looked like boredom.

"Because I do _not _lie, and if you do not believe me then ask Rose, or better yet- ask Mr. Michaelis exactly how he got the information he gave you." My voice becoming a slight hiss, unknown to me, but I was starting to want to scratch his smirk off of his smug little face. _This little brat is really starting to grate on my nerves._

"Everyone lies. It just takes practice to see who lies, and what they lie about." Ciel pointed out, his tone now reflecting boredom in his eyes.

"I do _not_! Do not make me repeat myself again. I don't care if you are my sister's boss or Ms Durless's nephew, I will make you regret it." My tone not only showing severe annoyance but now vague wisps of anger as well. _I am normally a very tolerant person, but being called liar is one of the few things that I absolutely will not stand for!_

"You can not do damage to my reputation. I am more thorough than the average person." Ciel had a smug edge in his tone. I couldn't help but see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"True as far as whatever shadow business you might be running, but last time I checked the traditional and more well-established Japanese confectionary companies are still well outselling your company. Therefore, I highly doubt you can stand to take much bad publicity can you?" I crossed my arms, a slightly smug smile starting on my lips but my glare still hard as ever. **(A/N: Can anyone guess the character reference made here? It's from another popular Anime, but more of a romantic comedy one.)**

"Rina. Stop teasing the poor boy." Rose said softly. She put her hand on my arm as soon as I had stepped beside her, and she looked up at me.

"But Rose you know well my opinion ungrateful and arrogant people, so why should I?" I pouted, almost on the verge of whining, with my arms still crossed against my chest. "Also I wasn't merely teasing him; if he continues to accuse me of lying then I will make good my threat." My lips curled into a wry- yet still vaguely playful- smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"My dear sweet sister… I am the only one who should hold the darkness. I accepted this life because it meant I could keep some people together. I need his help for this. As my sister, you should know what a torn up family is, and how hard it can be." Rose sounded so sad for a moment.

"Well then tell him to take back his false allegations!" My eyes softened greatly as I looked at the sad and worried look on my sister's face, but my tone was still harsh and full anger and annoyance.

"Ciel, apologize to my sister. Sister, apologize to Ciel. Let us drop this matter behind us." Rose sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Him first," I stated, resisting the urge to outright point at him like a child.

"Ladies first." Ciel smirked. "After all, it _is_ courteous to let the ladies go first."

"No, after you." _Sure, we sound like bickering children- but right now I really don't care._ I was little shocked at his show of chivalry, but I still refused to back down first. I continued to stand my ground.

"Do it at the same time." Rose's eyes open into a harsh, cold glare.

"Why! He started this argument in the first place." I whined with a pleading look in my eyes, making them look like those of a cute little puppy.

"Fine then. I apologize for my hesitation to take your word as truth." Ciel sighed, boredom and tiredness showing on his face, slightly.

"And I'm sorry too." My voice full of sincerity, but lacking any trace of guilt.

"Miss Primrose, would you like this other cup of tea that I have?" Sebastian offered, trying to break the tension that was still in the room. Though he was seemingly enjoying Ciel's feather's being ruffled.

"I would be delighted to have it, Sebastian." Rose perked up at the mention of tea.

"Oh, have you lost your shyness already, Miss Tsukishiro?" Sebastian questioned teasingly.

"Huh…. oh… no, I just can't stand being insulted, and I cannot very well flee during my shift any more than I could leave Rose alone in this condition." I shrugged as my voice carried a flat- almost matter of fact- tone. "I am still very much the same timid person you met before." This time my words did have a matter of fact ring to them.

Sebastian chuckles as he hands Rose the cup of tea that he had left.

"If given the option I generally flee from strangers; I only lash out if cornered or threatened or in this case insulted." My voice was calm but still had a very slight almost imperceptible hard edge to it.

**A/N: We shall reveal who, and what Anime/Manga we are referencing in the next Rina POV chapter, which should be chapter 9.**

**Uxi: *sigh of relief* Another chapter done~ Now for tea! *rings a bell***

**Sebastian: *rolls in Earl Grey Tea***

**Esmi: Dang I was hoping for green tea.**

**Sebastian: My apologies. I shall go make some immediately.**

**Esmi: *scratches back of neck* Sorry for the trouble. I just not too fond of black tea.**

**Uxi: Sorry I didn't realize you were a green tea drinker.**

**Esmi: It's ok.**

**Uxi: *drools at Sebby as he leaves* Ja ne~**

**Esmi: *wacks Uxi gently upside the head for being impolite***

**Uxi: OW! *pouts* Esmi~**

**Esmi: What! I know you have a total crush on him, but that's still impolite.**

**Uxi: *anime tears* But but but but~ ESMI~ *goes to Tamaki's Emo corner***

**Esmi: *Rolls eyes like the Twins***

**Uxi: *gets up* Anyways! It was good to see you guys again, and please leave a review as per usual.**

**Esmi: F&amp;F too plz.**

**Both: Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. It is the property of Yana Toboso. We do, however, own our respective OC's.**

**Uxi: HELLO~ I am the OC Creator of Rose!~ **

**Esmi: Rina is mine.**

**Sebastian: My Ladies, do you not have a chapter to do? We are a half hour behind schedule.**

**Esmi: Chill and go make Ciel some tea or something.**

**Uxi: Let the chapter begin...**

**Chapter 8**

Rose POV

"Selena, calm down," I sharply ordered Rina, "Ms. Durless do you mind checking me out, so that I can rest outside of the clinic- where I'm a little more comfortable?" I asked Ms. Durless, before glancing back over at Rina.

"Rose…I…I…." Rina's eyes were welling with tears as her voice cracked from hearing what I had said to her. It was clear my words where having the opposite effect of what I had intended.

"Rina… You have to calm down or there will be more issues than are necessary." I reached out to her, but I stopped shy of touching her. I felt my own tears start as she moved away. "Fine." My voice went dead, my face went empty and my eyes hollowed out.

Rina collapsed and continued sobbing into her hands. She was curled up in a tight ball by this point, desperately trying to keep everyone from seeing her face stained red with tears- especially myself most of all.

I looked at her, and my own tears starting to overflow. I curled into a tight ball, myself. My sobs a little louder, shocking everyone else in the room. Rina, however, was locked in her own little ball of tears. I felt hands on my shoulders, rubbing them.

Rose's tears shocked Ciel and Sebastian the most. They passed glances at each other before splitting between the two girls. Ciel went to Selena, while Sebastian went to Rose. His hands landed on her shoulders and he rubbed them. Ciel just patted on Rina's head lightly.

Ms. Durless blinked at the softness of the two of them, but decided to leave the room, taking Kayla with her to rest in her own room. There wasn't much else that could be done.

**Back to our regular POV!**

'_Why? Why did my voice go to a hard edge? Am I that used to being Spikes that I forgot how to calm my sister down?' _I sobbed a little louder, my guilt of how I treated my sister already eating at me.

"Ms. McCallen, please do not cry, less we have no way use for you anymore." Sebastian whispered in my ear. It stopped my crying, but anger soon replaced it.

"You dare call me useless?!" My voice filled with rage. I lifted my face, and the tears I had cried soon stopped. My eyes narrowed as they glowed, the room's lights flickered slightly. Sebastian backed off with a curious look on his face. "I think you might want to leave the room with Rina, Ciel."

Rina was still too emotional to say anything as she ignored Ciel. However despite that she continued to thwart any and all attempts he made to remove her from the room.

"Rina, do you want to see me in a state that could shatter you?" I asked softly. "If you don't, leave the room."

All I got was silence, and when Ciel tried to remove her by force she hissed, screamed and clawed at him like a woman possessed. Immediately stopping, Ciel placed her back on the floor.

"I gave you your warning. Sebastian, you remove her then. It's in her best interest." My voice was commanding, and I wasn't taking a denial for the response.

"As you wish." Sebastian wrapped his arms around her arms and chest. Rina's reaction was immediate, her legs flailed about as she kicked at him. She screeched like a banshee to try and get him to let go. He dragged her into the hall and placed her against the wall, before sliding her down to the floor. He re-entered the room soon after.

"Close the door, Sebastian." I ordered it, and when he did, I pounced on him. "I am FAR from useless. You on the other hand, could be very useless in a matter of moments." I was smug as I moved away from him. "You don't understand how I tick, you never will." I smirked darkly at him.

There was a knock at the door. "Ms. McCallen, may I come in?" Ms. Durless was at the door. She entered as I sat back down on the bed.

"Come in." I put my face in between my hands, and tried to rub away the tears that were left over.

"Ms. McCallen, if you want to be discharged I have to be able to check in on you." She put forward her terms.

"That's easy. I live with Ciel." I waved her off, as her terms were simple.

"Then you can be discharged tomorrow. Tonight is just for observation." _She agreed? Though, I had hoped for sooner...'_

"Actually, I have something important I need to do tonight." I smiled darkly, _I have hunting to do._

"It is something that _will_ have to wait, Ms. McCallen." Ms. Durless was frowning slightly at the look on my face, and the thought of letting me go free now.

"It is something that _can not_ wait, Ms. Durless." I had a darker edge in my voice.

"It _will_ have to wait since normally you have to stay in bed under our care for at least a week with injuries like yours, but since you are staying with my dear nephew, I am willing to make allowances. I know I will be able to still tend to your recovery because of that." Ms. Durless's frown deepened and her tone was that same no nonsense tone Ciel uses when he refuses to take no for an answer.

"I thought that I could go tonight, because if I am comfortable, than my body will heal quicker, and it will heal properly. Hospitals make me uncomfortable, as do clinics. I don't have good memories of medical establishments..." I shuddered at the thought of staying here. "I can just hop out the window if need be."

"Well then Ciel can have one his servants keep you company then to have you feel better just until tomorrow morning so we can sure that you're still fine to be discharged." Ms Durless insisted.

"I need to hunt down those who hurt my family." I growled darkly.

"In that case, I absolutely refuse let you leave as you will reopen you wounds, and Miss Tsukishiro would never let me hear the end of it if I let anything happen to you in your condition." Ms. Durless fretted. _'That's my sister...'_

"In that case. Ciel, Sebastian, face the wall." I ordered. They just closed their eyes. I pulled my clothes away from where my wounds were. They were just scars now. "I have a higher healing rate than most people. I take a seventh of the time to heal, as does Rina. Haven't you noticed?" Ms. Durless's eyes widened for a moment.

"In any case I will still have to insist on you staying here overnight- if not for your own sake then for Miss Tsukishiro's." Ms. Durless sighed.

"I have been without her for many years. I can go another few days without her." It was my turn to sigh now.

"I can see that; I guess you had a hand in why Miss Tsukishiro is curled up crying outside your door." Ms. Durless's eyes started to glisten with fake tears. I just shrugged, hiding the pain in my eyes.

"You know I have had to care for my own wounds, right?" I asked Ms. Durless.

"I would call more lack of care judging by those scars." Ms. Durless's was somewhere between mocking and playful teasing.

"You have only seen the recent ones. I have a few more than that." I pointed to one of my more faded scars. "I got this one three months after meeting Sebastian for the first time."

"All the more reason for you to stay here. An unmarried woman should not have scars like that. I don't know what you are doing for Ciel, but for him to allow you to get such scars, I honestly do not know what he was thinking." She jabbed at me and then Ciel.

"I'm a FIGHTER. A warrior!" I was insulted immensely.

"She is a strong fighter. I only use her for things that I would not want to be recognised on." Ciel sighed, used to his Aunt not understanding.

"Ciel you know a gentleman should not allow a lady to get such injuries- and an unmarried one at that!" Ms. Durless scolded.

"That was before I knew she was a lady!" He retorted harshly.

"Was it that hard to tell, little Earl?" I jeered at him. "You must not be as sharp as I thought."

"What is with you two?! First I am called a child. Now I am called 'Little'!" Ciel spit out. He was livid as his eyes narrowed, "Are you two _trying_ to provoke me?!"

"We aren't trying. Well at least Rina wasn't but I sure as hell am!" I continued prodding him, as Sebastian tries to cover his chuckles. _'Did I just get a chuckle__out of the raven?!'_

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment. "How about this: You stay here overnight, with Sebastian watching you- willingly- or Sebastian will keep you here for the night, by any means necessary."

"That just means you're going to waste time with an order that can't be carried out." I snickered and jumped out the window. "See you in the morning!"

"Rose please go back inside; I can't lose you again."

"I can't, I have to help the orphanage that helped me live!" I shouted at her.

"It's just one night please for me." Rina pleaded with those puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't resist._ Rina… I can't resist, but I must. _

"I'm sorry." I hit the nape of her neck, knocking her out. "Sleep well, little sister."

"Damn it…" I passed out but not before catching a brief glimpse of Sebastian's twin tail coat, and the colors of the setting sun, a sharp pain on the back of my neck.

o0o

I stirred as the sun started to rise, a normal reaction for me. I hissed at the phantom pain at the back of my neck. _I really hate how my sister ended up distracting me long enough to get me caught. Still… I do not blame her, she is, after all, my sister, and she was only trying to look out for me. Damn resourceful raven... for taking advantage of my sister's gentle nature like that. Bastard._

"Good morning, Ms. McCallen. I hope that I did not hurt you too bad, as to make you hate me for long." Sebastian's voice was smug. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing next to the wall. I hissed at him for a moment._'Damn his orders... Guess I need to pay a visit to Ciel as well.'_ His cat loving eyes popping onto his face, he then remembered that I was pissed off. "Ms. McCallen?"

"Leave me be, Michaelis." I snapped and hissed, like the irritated Neko I was.

Before Sebastian could respond, the door to my 'room' flew open, and the blur of Rina's form tackling me. "Rose you're okay, right?" Rina face was full worry, before turning to glare at Sebastian. Apparently someone had told her about him knocking me out last night.

I hugged her tightly, and then glared with her at Sebastian. "I'm alright for the most part, just a little sore on the back of my neck." I petted her head softly. "Rina, let me up, please."

"Honto ni daijoubu desu yo ne?" There was that worried face again.

"Daijoubu da yo, imouto." I poked her cheek softly, a small, but bright smile on my face.

"Michaelis-san naze aneue wo uchimashita! Aneue wo nokoritakatta kedo aneue wa mou takusan keiga ga arimasu yo!" Rina all but yelled at Sebastian, with her arms crossed and a very displeased look on her face.

I looked the surprised look on Sebastian's face, and to say I did not laugh... would send me to Hell... fast. Meanwhile, Rina continued to rant at him in our mother tongue. I leaned on Rina, laughter shaking my body heavily to the point that I even had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Ahahaha~ R-ri-rina~... You're killing me! He's a full grown _MALE_. It's also near that time in our family. Ah to bask in the scents~" I chuckled at the utter confusion on his face.

Rina paused her defensive rant to give me a lot of total confusion and bewilderment. I'm pretty sure the fact about Sebastian being a guy was not the reason for her expression, since that could be seen plain as day.

I sighed, "Rina, I'm going to do something that might surprise you." _'Rina, it's almost time for our family's traditional "Hunt"- rather soon I might add.'_

"Ouch!" Rina exclaimed since she had fallen off my bed from the shock and surprise of my telepathic message.

"You do understand that right, sister of mine?" I held a hand out to her.

There's that look again- so I guess not. She took my hand, and got up off the floor.

I tickled Rina, as soon as she was close enough to do so. "Little twin sister~ We are so hunting together~"

"OK, what the heck are you talking about! You- I'm a nurse right…I _help_ people I do _not_ hurt them!" Rina tone and expression showed exasperation.

I busted out laughing, "Oh dear sweet sister! This is a hunt for some fun~"

"No the festival was fun. What you're describing sounds like anything but fun." Her tone was such that if it were anyone else they would have thought she was looking down on them but I knew better.

'_The hunt is over lovers... not hurting people...'_ I hugged her shoulders softly.

The puzzled look was back again but this not as strong as it was before.

'_Is it really that confusing, Rina?'_ I felt slightly hurt.

The look was still there but Rina returned my hug.

_I guess my little sis really is just that innocent. _I pulled back after a moment, the hurt showing in my eyes. "Rina, do I need to explain later?"

Rina said nothing, but stroked my head in an attempt to soothe my hurt feelings, as she smiled innocently back at me.

I sighed. "I want to properly introduce you to Ciel and Sebastian. They may seem rough, and cruel, but I have seen a gentler side to them- much to their constant denial, and chagrin."

"I doubt that highly from what I've seen of them so far, but for your sake I'll give them another chance." Rina sighed.

"Arigato, imouto." I hugged her tightly.

"Douitashimashite aneue." Rina's tone was dry yet blithe, and she wore a gentle smile.

"Ahem," Sebastian cleared his throat before giving his closed-eyed smile, "Excuse me, my ladies. But I believe there is someone else in the room?"

'_I completely forgot he was here... I don't care though.'_ I thought to Rina.

Rina was startled at first then looked apologetic as she gave him the slightest of polite bows, as per cultural norms.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, kinda?**

**Esmi: um our plot kinda ran away with us here so the chapter turned a bit different from our plan.**

**Uxi: It's her fault... I had to go into dets to get everything down XD**

**Esmi: *stomps on Uxi's foot* Stop making stuff up your gunna give the readers the wrong idea!**

**Uxi: *falls against Sebastian* Ow~ but it was just a joke~**

**Esmi: *cuts off Uxi* No excuses!**

**Uxi: Ok ok ok... fine... Anyways, who do you think the character referance was last chapter? *smirks* I don't you can guess~**

**Esmi: *rolls eyes*Anyway….on with Translations.**

Translations:

Honto ni daijoubu desu yo ne?: You're really ok, right?

Daijoubu da yo: I'm ok.

Michaelis- san naze aneue wo uchimashit a!: Mr. Michaelis, why did you strike my sister?

Aneue wo nokoritaka tta kedo aneue wa mou takusan keiga ga arimasu yo!: I did want my big sister to stay here, but she already has a lot of injuries!

Arigato: thank you

Douitashimashite: You're welcome.

**Uxi: Well~ then. That's is for translations. I hope that you'll join us again!**

**Esmi: Plz Review and F&amp;F **

**Both: Ja Ne! ^^^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello~ We don't own Kuroshitsuji, only Primrose "Rose" and Selena "Rina" Tsukishiro!**

**Uxi: Um... Gotta love dem disclaimers...**

**Esmi: XD**

**Uxi: What? I thought it'd be funny to say it like that.**

**Esmi: Anyway this is our longest chapter yet! ^^**

**Uxi: O-O *stares at word count***

**Esmi: Well why don't you share with the rest of the class rather than sitting there like a bump on a log. :P**

**Uxi: 4117 words... WHY?! WHY IS IT 4117 WORDS!**

**Esmi: Cuz it is! XP**

**Uxi: Save me... Someone save me!**

**Esmi: Now on with the chapter! ^^**

**Chapter 9**

Rina's POV (Starting temporarily with Rose's POV)

**Rose POV:**

I stood up when Rina bowed to him. "Rina, I'm being let out now, right?"

"Miss Durless did mention something about wanting to give you another quick exam to make sure you're still fit to be released first, though." Rina reminded me.

"Fine, I hope it's quick." I relented quickly.

"Okay, I'll go let her know you're awake then." Rina left to go get Ms. Durless.

"Get out, Sebastian. I don't need you breathing down my neck," I said irritably, turning to him and glaring.

"Why, I can do no such thing! I am under orders, Ms. McCallen. I was ordered to stay in the same room as you, until you returned to the manor with me." Sebastian smirked at me.

"Oh? Does that mean even if I were to undress for the check up? I think that you should leave the room. I'm not leaving... Yet." I returned his smirk with one of my own.

"Perhaps it will be sooner than you think. I do not doubt my abilities to sway people." His smirk turned demonic.

"Perhaps you misjudge me as well. I am one _hell_ of a woman." I smiled at him, my eyes flashing to their demonic state.

"What kind of man would I be, if I could not tame a stray cat?" His eyes flashed in response to mine.

"I don't think that you will be able to tame-" The door opened to reveal Rina and Ms. Durless.

~o0o~**Rina's POV**~o0o~

"Ms. McCallen, are you ready for your check up?" Ms. Durless smiled before turning to Mr. Michaelis. "If you would please stand out in the hallway."

"I highly doubt he will leave. He said he was ordered to be my shadow until I return to the manor," Rose pouted slightly, as if she was weaker than she really was.

"I would say she is wrong, but it is against my nature- and aesthetics- to lie." Mr. Michaelis turned and faced the wall.

Rose looked at me with a look that said 'that's not entirely true'. She rolled her eyes after a moment. "Just because you turned your back, doesn't mean you won't try to look."

"I am sure that you can leave for just a moment, after all it is completely improper and rude to see a lady in _any_ state of undress." Ms. Durless scolded, as she went to his side, intending to drag him out of the room herself if needed.

Mr. Michaelis obediently- yet begrudging- left the room, but not before casting a quick glance back at Rose once more.

Rose's eyes glimmered with humor, but there was a slight darkness to her eyes that I couldn't place.

"Now then! I have a question to ask you, Ms. McCallen. Do you like Sebastian?" Ms. Durless asked.

"I am unsure of what you are mean to say. I know a few people named Sebastian. I do like a two of them, but I'm not saying which two." Rose spoke smugly.

"I am asking if you like the Sebastian that just left the room. Do you like _that_ Sebastian?" Ms. Durless clarified.

"I can't lean either way at this point. I don't hate him, but I don't love him either." Rose had a thoughtful look on her face, but then a twisted smile crossed it. "If I had to say anything, I find some things about him repellent to my nature."

"Miss Durless do you really have to go into that _now_?" I inquired.

"No, it's alright, Rina. They say 'Curiosity killed the cat.' So she asked what she was curious about, plus is that a name tag?" Rose smiled at me, and then asked something I wasn't expecting.

"And here I thought you were in a huge hurry to leave, or have you changed your mind?" My tone was laced with sarcasm. "What about my nametag?" A puzzled looked now graced my face.

"Can I see it, dear sister?" Rose held out her hand, clearly ignoring my comment about leaving.

"Sure I don't mind though I don't see what's so fascinating about it," I stated as I removed my name tag, and handed it to Rose.

"It's shiny." Rose stated, looking over the small thing.

"Well it was polished by the craftsman that made it."

"Hmm. It looks to be decent craftsmanship." Rose held the pin out for me to take back.

"Yes Miss Durless had one of the local jewelers make them for us even though they are only made from tin with black lacquer used to make the engravings stand out." I took back the very plain and simple brooch that I called my name tag, and repinned it to my uniform. My uniform today consisted of a simple pale green western style peasant dress, and my usual plain white apron over it.

"How... pleasant... of her…"

"I am standing right here you know." Ms. Durless had been moving about the room, setting up for the exam.

"You were focused on the answer to your question and setting up, so I had thought to give you time to think over it," Rose spoke warmly, but her eyes looked so cold to me.

~o0o~

"Hey, Rina. Do you want to live with me, Ciel and Sebastian?" Rose asked me as I opened the door to let Mr. Michaelis come back in.

"Why do I have to live with them? I have a perfectly good place of my own, right down the street from here!" My tone as most dismissive.

"It was part of the deal to get me to even live with them in the first place. I wanted to live with you, though." Rose sighed.

"Well, I never agreed- let alone knew about that- until now." My tone was flat and unamused.

"I was going to tell you when I had found you." Rose flinched. "Instead you found me, I guess... Perhaps you just don't want to be around me, so that we can be family once more."

"In that case why don't you just come stay with me at my place; I have a spare room." I counter-offered.

"I don't know how you are living." Rose's hair started to rise slightly. "I'm trying to make the best of the connections I have, so that we can that we can rebuild what we have lost."

"However, I'm perfectly happy with the life I have built for myself- just the way it is- even if it my seem plain and ordinary to you." Annoyance was evident in my voice.

"If I may interrupt. Ms. McCallen, I thought you would like to go back to the manor and rest." Mr. Michaelis cut in warily, attempting to not provoke either of us.

"I will see you soon, Rina. Though, would you at least _visit_ today?" Rose asked.

"Not particularly but I don't think Mr. Tall Dark and Creepy over there is too keen on letting me refuse." I glanced from Rose to Mr. Michaelis.

"You would be correct, Ms. Tsukishiro." Mr. Michaelis gave me a closed eyed smile, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Is he usually this creepy or does he just like to unnerve people like that?" I asked rhetorically.

"He is normally less creepy, just bring a cat near him." Rose chuckled.

"You _are_ joking right, why would any cat go anywhere near that guy intentionally?"

"Not one bit of joking here- they feel loved by him. It's completely adorable to see him that way, too." Rose giggled.

"Now I know you're joking especially since most Westerners prefer dogs from what I've seen." I now wore a bemused smile to accompany my jovial tone.

"Mutts. They are mutts. I _despise_ the very _thought_ of them." Mr. Michaelis spit out harshly. _I might be amusing to see what would happen if he encountered one the stray dogs roaming some of the backstreets._

"I hate them as well, but I will use them if it suits me." Rose shrugged.

"Well most people from around here like cats, Rose." I sighed.

"He is not from around here." Rose shrugged

"Obviously," I stated with a tone that matched my statement.

"I guess you don't understand." Her voice dripped with disappointment that I still didn't understand whatever she was trying to get at. "Still I wish you would join me there. I'd feel better having a familiar face in the manor with me."

"Ms. McCallen, what a wonderful idea! Go live with her, that way she won't push herself, and you will not have to worry over her opening up her injuries either. Plus you can get to know her as who she is now! Oh, and you would get to see me every once and awhile outside of work~!" Ms. Durless gushed.

"I am _not_ moving and that's final!" I fumed. "I will, however, stay _just_ long enough to see to it that Rose's injuries heal up properly- but _no_ longer." I relented.

Rose slumped over, as if she was going to give up. "I wish that we could live together again, but I have already adjusted to the manor's grounds. I even have a favorite sakura tree to read in."

"Then just come live with me after you heal up." I stated matter-of-factly. "My place has a view of all the Sakura trees in the park near by, and a great view of the night sky as well." I beamed.

"The manor has no lights other than candles, and a huge view of the sky as well. Also Sebastian's cooking is like mom's from time to time." Her voice quivered.

"The roof of the building I'm staying in has a similar view, and I highly doubt his food is anywhere near as good as mom's." I tried to keep my tone even, but there was a trace of resentment in the last part of my statement.

"I guess I have to put up with your choice." Rose gave Mr. Michaelis a look.

"Thanks for understanding, Rose." My face now held a magnificent smile.

"Can I go now?" Rose turned her full attention to Ms. Durless.

"I do not see a reason to deny that request. So, you may go, if Sebastian carries you." Ms. Durless smiled.

"Sebastian has to carry me?" Rose looked at her in disbelief. "_Sebastian_ has to _carry _me? She repeated once more, shock written all over her face.

"Yes, he _does_." Ms. Durless was amused.

"I _don't_ want him to carry me, even less than I want him to touch me." Rose shook her head. "I don't even want him to touch me in the first place."

"I do not think you are the only one who wishes to complain; however it will get you out of here faster. Therefore, I can get back to the Young Master faster. You will also get me away from you." Mr. Michaelis reasoned although his motives seemed to better his own interests more than Rose's.

"I am inclined to agree. I do want to return quicker." Rose sighed. "Fine. Please, just be quick in carrying me to the carriage and my room."

"Of course, my lady." Mr. Michaelis bowed politely. He, then, moved over to the side of the bed, moving his arms to lift her up.

Rose put up little resistance to being lifted into his arms, bending her knees so that he could slide his arm underneath. She sat forward so that he could slip an arm around her waist. However, the look on her face told another story, and the whole scene was a bit amusing- much to her chagrin.

When he had lifted her, Rose's arms wrapped around his neck for support. "This is not to leave our little circle of people." Rose's face was covered in a blush. _Rose is so cute when she blushes like that._

"I will only tell the Young Master." Mr. Michaelis said soothingly, or as soothing as his voice can get. _I saw that response coming._

"Then, I will only tell him how you initially refused to leave the room for my checkup." Rose countered, but the blush was still present on her cheeks.

"Now, now at least try to play nice you two." I scolded them to keep myself from laughing.

"I'm just finishing something that he started, sis." Rose glared at me.

"Are you sure I'm the one you should be glaring at?" I asked trying once again to keep a straight face.

"You're right." Rose turned the glare to Ms. Durless. "Why did you say that he had to carry me?"

"You are the injured party, and plus I wanted to see you held by him!" Ms. Durless chirped happily.

"I see. I am just a source of amusement for you." Rose's voice was empty of emotion.

"Miss Durless, please stop teasing my sister," I chimed in, trying to defuse the situation.

"I still want her carried, but I will not follow from this room. I have to look after the other patients." Ms. Durless waved us off. "Ms. Tsukishiro, please return tomorrow after seeing her resting."

"Yes, Miss Durless," I acknowledged.

"Then let us be on our way. We have wasted enough time as it is." Mr. Michaelis sighed.

"Well then give me a few minutes to get my stuff together." I left the room to get my stuff and change back into my regular clothes only to return a few minutes later to find them waiting for me at the entrance to clinic.

"Come on, sis, hurry up. I just might start enjoying being carried by this guy." Rose had her head on Mr. Michaelis's shoulder, boredom, and embarrassment on her face.

I covered my face politely with a small fan, to hide my giggles at how cute she looked.

~o0o~

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Ms. Tsukishiro." Mr. Michaelis bowed and helped both Rose and I out of the carriage.

"I have admit, I wasn't expecting to see an traditional Japanese estate instead of a Western one." I remarked, looking at the Japanese architecture before me.

"This is home to me, as much as I was forced at first. It just became enjoyable." Rose giggled.

"Yes...the young earl does seem like he would be the type to expect to get his way all the time, now wouldn't he." My snide tone was plain as day.

"He does, and he probably will do the same to you. You are, after all, my sister." Rose nudged my arm lightly.

"Well I hope not, but after our first meeting I'm not so sure." I frowned at the memory of our previous meeting.

"The earl can be accommodating as long as you end up agreeing to stay with him. I still enjoy his antics as well." Rose said, her eyes glittering.

"I am not one of his servants and I don't expect to be treated as such." I wore a smile but my voice was laced with contempt.

"I work with him. As such I made a deal with him that he let me stay here, my family has an invitation to stay as well, and the payments for my work has decreased." Rose explained.

"Well for your sake, I shall give him another chance, but I doubt that we will get along very well- from what I have seen from him so far."

"I just ask that you give him the chance for now." Rose turned to the manor.

"Ms. McCallen is correct about the Young Master. As long as you go along with what he says, or make a valid point in what you are trying to say- then he is very reasonable." Mr. Michaelis spoke up.

"Need I repeat myself; I do not work for him, nor am I some pawn in whatever game that brat might be playing!" My blithe smile faded to more ambivalent expression, but my tone was cold as ice. _I may be generally timid and skittish- but even I know when it's better to take a stand, rather than to flee._

"Rina, calm yourself. I will be the 'pawn' you are just an observer." Rose tried to calm me.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Rose, since neither of us should have to be his pawns." My tone and expression softened, as I looked at her fondly.

"There are many things that we shall not like, but it is how some things are." Rose smiled at me."

I was about to reply but instead decided to just let it drop, since it was already leaving a bad taste in my mouth, and I didn't really want to continue it much farther anyway.

"Shall I give you a tour of the manor once I have settled Ms. McCallen?" Mr. Michaelis asked politely.

"I would prefer to just stay with my sister and keep to myself, if that's ok?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"Of course, my lady. Follow me." Mr. Michaelis scooped Rose into his arms again.

I thanked him, then followed him down the various halls and passageways of the main house, until we stopped in front of a traditional sliding door.

"If you do not mind waiting here for a moment, Miss Tsukishiro." Mr. Michaelis knocked on the doorframe. "Young Master, I have brought our guest and Ms. McCallen."

"Enter," came the response from the other side of the door.

"Ciel~ I'm back~! Did you miss little old me?" Rose sang as Mr Michaelis sat her in a chair, before going to stand behind Ciel.

"No." Ciel said coldly, "Who is the unexpected guest, Sebastian?"

"That would be me," I said dryly, before he could respond. _I don't know exactly what, but there is something telling me that I should not act timidly before him- even if that means I may have to put up a brave front if I'm ever around him without Rose to comfort and encourage me._

"It was at the request of Madame Red, and Ms. McCallen." Mr. Michaelis explained quietly.

"Also, must I remind you that you agreed that my family could stay." Rose pointed out.

"You do not have to remind me, but I will have last say before anyone stays in MY manor." Ciel snapped coldly.

"I do not know what deal you made with my sister, but I only agreed to come here- in part because of Mr. Michaelis and Miss Durless all but insisted- and to see that Rose heals up properly. After that I will take my leave." I said dryly.

"I see." Ciel folded his hands in front of his face, the look in his eye said that his mind was planning something.

"Will you lighten up? It's not like she will be living here. I just want to heal in peace." Rose said wistfully.

"I am an Earl. I can not just 'lighten up' as you put it." Ciel countered.

"Miss Tsukishiro, would you like to retire to your room for the evening?" Mr. Michaelis asked politely.

"Which one of us are you referring to by Miss Tsukishiro, Mr Michaelis?" I inquired while sharing a glance with Rose, "There are two of us here after all." I pointed out.

"What do you mean that there are two of you, my lady?" Mr. Michaelis tilted his head.

"I was referring my sister and myself" I looked back over to where Rose was sitting.

"How are you referring to yourselves?" Ciel questioned.

"Her name is actually Primrose Tsukishiro not Primrose McCallen." I informed him, "We are twins, so _of course_ we share the same last name." I stated like it should have been obvious.

"Hahahaha, I didn't even tell them we're twins." Rose giggles darkly.

"Oh since I just assumed he knew since he seems to be the type to poke his nose in other people's business." I surmised.

"He only knows what I told him, or what he has found." Rose laughed when she saw the looks of shock from Mr. Michaelis and Ciel.

"So he did decided to poke his nose into our lives then" I now wore a smug expression

"I asked him to track you down so that I could be family with you again." Rose shrugged.

"I did not find much. Not nearly as much as I had hoped to find." Mr. Michaelis sighed.

_I think he knows more than he is letting on, but I'm going to leave that alone for now._

"Enough of these troublesome talks. Let us do proper introductions, and retire for the evening." Ciel sighed and stood. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive Family, the President and Owner of the Funtom Company, and the Guard Dog of the Queen of England." Before us stood a young man, who didn't appear to be much older than sixteen or seventeen, of 6' in height, which deep sapphire blue eyes though his left eye was completely covered by his midnight blue hair. He wore a deep blue, almost black, suit- that was distinctly British in origin- as opposed to the suits common in town that obvious European in origin. But the style couldn't be tied to any one country, the way Ciel's could. Around his neck was a simple, thin, silk tie. On each of his hands he wore a ring in a similar manner to the way Miss Kurenai wore hers, only she wore many more rings when she wore them. He had a gold ring with a complex design on it on his left hand, and a ring a beautiful blue gem set it on his right. I assumed the gem was a sapphire, since it seemed to match the color of his lone, visible eye.

Mr. Michaelis spoke next. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. The head butler of the Phantomhive estate." Mr. Michaelis was a male and looked to be in his early twenties, of 6'1". His eyes were the color of the darkest bloodstones, sold by some of the local merchants. His hair was black as a raven's wing, and flowed like silk to slightly past his ears. He stood straight and proud, befitting of a butler of an Earl. His outfit was that of traditional English butler uniform, with a swallowtail coat. Underneath the swallowtail coat was a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. There was a silver pin of some sort on his coat, as well as a silver chain that disappeared into his left coat pocket.

Then, Rose spoke, "I am Primrose McCallen Tsukishiro, Heiress to the Tsukishiro Clan, the criminal Spikes, and the caretaker of the myself, and my younger twin sister, Selena." Rose was young women, around seventeen in appearance, about 5'5" and with a slim build. She had long, silver hair tied back in a low ponytail with a scarlet ribbon- whose hue could put a rose to shame- and clear, vibrant, sapphire blue eyes that were a shade or two lighter than Ciel's. She wore a short, plain yukata that was dark, oak, brown in color with simple sapphire blue chinese slippers.

"I am Selina Tsukishiro, Heiress to the Tsukishiro Family, nurse at a clinic affiliated with Miss Durless's Hospital, and twin sister of Primrose Tsukishiro. It is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed formally as I introduced myself. I was a young woman of similar build and height as my older twin sister. We were both of the same age- obviously- since we were twins. I have long, rich, chocolate, brown hair, that I had pulled back in high braided bun tied with an amethyst ribbon and beautiful, clear, emerald green eyes. I was wearing deep lilac yukata an antique gold obi and a faint lilac flower pattern with simple zori and white two-toed socks.

Rose held out her hand to Mr. Michaelis, who took it willingly. Next, she held her hand to me; I took it, albeit, sheepishly, not used to this form of greeting. After that she held her out for Ciel to shake, which he did in short order.

Mr. Michaelis swept Rose into his arms, "As much as it would be pleasant to keep talking, Ms. Tsukishiro needs her rest, and so does her twin." He opened the door and lead me down the hall to Rose's room. "Ms. Tsukishiro, would you like a room nearby?" He asked me.

"Sebastian, please call me Primrose or Kit." Rose sighed. She was tired and thought he was addressing her. Her head slumped against his shoulder.

"As you wish, Ms. Primrose." Mr. Michaelis smirked.

"Thank you. Rina, would you like to share my room tonight?" Rose turned to look at me, but was still in his arms.

"Yes, of course, thought would be nice." I looked back over to Rose.

**A/N:**

**Uxi: You have been blessed, Mortals. We took the time to show the changes in Ciel, and what our characters look like in length!**

**Esmi: Well that, and I just love to describe stuff XD**

**Uxi: Esmi! You weren't supposed to say!**

**Esmi: Well I did, so deal with it! :(**

**Uxi: *sighs* Thankfully there are no translations for this chapter, that was spotted, so yay!**

**Esmi: *giggles behind Urahara's fan* *snaps fan shut suddenly like Urahara* oh right we have to reveal the char reference from ch7, so take it way Uxi.**

**Uxi: It is~ *Drumroll* Ootori Kyouya from Ouran High Host Club.**

**Esmi: Yes like most fanfic writers, we like multiple fandoms XD**

**Uxi: It can also be Ishida Uryu from Bleach.**

**Esmi:True but we 1st thought that Kyouya-senpai would totally said that for the reference in question though.**

**Uxi: Yea... Then of course we have the spelling of Kyouya... which can be spelled Kyoya(Wiki) or Kyouya(Romaji)**

**Esmi: Only because the Ouran wiki doesn't show the kanji for his name *rolls eyes* but anyway that's a rant for another time and place. **

**Uxi: Sure *sweatdrop***

**Esmi: please review and F&amp;F ^^**

**Both: Ja ne ^^^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys much! We have reached 500 views! *hands out brownies to readers***

**Both: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We do, however, own our own characters, and all non-canon portions of the plot.**

**Uxi: Aka, most of the plot XD**

**Esmi: For now anyways, we may put some canon material in later chapters, though.**

**Uxi: So! Before we bore you, too much-**

**Esmi: On with the Chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Rose POV

When Rina joined me, our hands connected after a moment, but I had fallen asleep for the most part after being laid back on my bed by Sebastian. I heard the door close, but then I fell into deep slumber.

~o0o~

_The room started burning down. It was so hot._

"_Don't worry girls, I'll make you want me." A man... No. A demon stood before us, spectacles framing his frighteningly cold, gold eyes. They were all we could make out from the shadows he was cloaked in, but we could tell his stature was intimidating._

"_I will _never_ like you. We already are spoken for! We agreed to two other demons." I defended harshly._

"_We will see when the time comes, my dears." He dispersed into the shadows, even the dim outline gone._

~o0o~

I bolted up in the bed, panting from the dream. Sebastian knocked on the door. "Come in."

"You're awake, Miss Primrose." Sebastian opened the door and placed a tray down on the nightstand that had been moved into my room. "It has been awhile since you were awake."

"How long?" I asked, my voice weak from disuse.

"Four days. We have to get your outfit for the Gala that will be held a little over seven days from now." Sebastian pulled the heavy covers off of me. "For Breakfast this morning we have, toast, scones, taiyaki with chocolate cream, Dango, with Green or Earl Grey tea."

"Dango with Green Tea, please." I sniffed the air, finally, noticing the lack of Rina's scent. "Where is my twin?"

"Miss. Tsukishiro has been given the room next door to use for the duration of her stay." Sebastian knocked on a particular sliding door, "Miss. Tsukishiro, Miss. Primrose has asked for you."

"Rose is awake….why didn't you inform me of this sooner?" Rina's voice sounded irritated through the door.

"My apologies, Miss. Tsukishiro." Sebastian opened the door to allow Rina in the room.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Rina's voice was full of concern.

"I'm tired, sore, and had a very weird dream," I admitted, rubbing and trying to get rid of a crick in my neck.

"Miss Primrose, will you tell me about it?" Sebastian sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me intently.

"I think the main point is that there is another demon after us." I said lowly, not meeting his eyes.

"Do you remember anything distinguishing about this demon that I might recognize?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Rose, why are you bringing up the local legends now?" Rina had a confused look in her eyes.

"I remembered something really disturbing. He had golden eyes, with glasses." I said distantly.

"Why would the foxes and wolves of legend want with us?" Rina mused.

"I am certain there are more than just foxes and wolves with gold eyes in the myths and legends." I shivered. "He reminded me too much of a spider."

Sebastian stood and walked stiffly out of the room.

"Sebastian?" I moved to get up.

"Are you sure you should be moving right now, Rose?"

~o0o~

"Miss. Tsukishiro, have you decided whether or not you are coming to the Gala a week from now?" Sebastian asked, guiding us into Ciel's office.

"Oh, right with everything that has happened recently; I had totally forgotten." Embarrassment was written all over Rina's face. "Yes, I shall be attending," Rina stated having regained her composure if only slightly.

"Rina, I'm glad that you're going to be attending." I hugged Rina. "I'm going to be attending as well."

"Spikes, why do you want to attend?" Ciel asked.

"Why are you bringing _her_ into this conversation?" Rina asked with a bit of distaste for my nickname.

"Because I _am_ Spikes." I shrugged.

"Okay, Little Earl just what have you gotten my darling big sister into- and why do I get the feeling that it has something do with the awful injuries that she received?" She demanded, turning her annoyance to Ciel.

"He didn't get me into anything that I couldn't handle," I snapped, "I have kicked Sebastian into the ground several times." I shuddered at another thought. "Raven is just really strong and very good at fighting,"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, you know." Rina was still clearly upset with the way this conversation was going.

"Well, it should. I have the strength that I need to keep the family together." I retorted.

"Well it doesn't. I don't like the idea of you fighting, especially if you keep getting injured like that!" To say Rina was not pleased with what I had said would be an understatement.

"I do what I must to survive." I stood and walked out of Ciel's office, heading for my favorite Sakura tree.

~o0o~

"Why won't my sister understand? Rina, why don't you believe in my strength?" I tucked myself further into a ball, talking out loud in my misery, not noticing the presence of Sebastian.

"She wants you safe, Miss. Primrose." Sebastian's voice broke me out of my stupor.

"Why are you trying to get in the middle of this?" I bit out.

"I am stopping a potential fight from getting worse. If I couldn't stop sibling fights, then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked as he climbed up and joined me on the branch I was on. "Would you like for me to make some tea to help you calm yourself?" His smirk stood in place, if not even wider.

"Tea would be lovely, but not right now. I have a sister to find." I stood, then sniffed the air for Rina's scent. I jumped out of the tree and started to head to the back of the garden. "Rina?" I called out calmly, the edge of my voice breaking softly.

"Huh...oh hi, Rose." Rina looked up and saw me staring down upon her.

"Rina, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." I knelt down beside her. "Do you want to catch up on both sides of our lives since we split?"

"I still do _not_ like that you have put yourself in a position in which you are likely to get hurt, if that's to what you're referring." Rina said as she repositioned herself against the trunk of the Sakura tree she had probably been napping under.

"I see. That wasn't all that I have been doing. I also protected an orphanage that I had been living at." After I said that, Rina looked at me with such sad eyes. "There was also the fact I have to catch the people who attacked my kits, or the orphanage." Upon hearing this, Rina was now wearing a frown.

"I'm glad you try to help, but did you really need to put yourself in danger over, and over again. You know I hate seeing you with such horrible injuries." That sad and angry expression was back on Rina's face, but I think she was more sad than she actually was angry. It takes a lot to make her truly mad.

"Rina, what is the first rule our parents taught us?" I asked, hoping that she did remember.

"Regardless, I still don't like seeing you get hurt." Rina pouted.

"Rina, it is: If you can save others, then do as you must." I sighed.

"If you get yourself killed in the process, then what!" Rina's voice was sad, but had a noticeably angry undertone to it.

"I don't die easily. You should know that." I could feel anger building.

"That doesn't mean you are invincible and can't be killed, though!"

"_I never thought I was invincible!_" Anger was slowly turning into rage inside me.

"Well, it sure sounds like that's exactly what you thought!"

"I guess my sister has truly forgotten her own family." I stood and dusted off my outfit.

"You seem to have forgotten how much I care and worry about you as well, Rose. Please try to put yourself in my shoes, and imagine how I must feel seeing you like that." Rina pleaded, her eyes welling with tears, as her voice wavered and cracked by the end.

"I have been fighting to get Ciel's attention to find you! I have worried to no end and yet you think I didn't worry for myself as well?!" I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Surely, there were better ways to get a toy maker's attention that didn't require you to get _that_ injured"

"You didn't pay attention then to what he said! He is the Guard Dog of the Underworld. It is faster to cause trouble than to seek him out the normal way." I snapped at her, tears flowing down my face.

"This is Japan, Rose, NOT England! Also, no good can ever come of getting involved with the Yakuza or any other such shady business; you should know that better than anyone from what I've heard so far!"

"I guess you just see the bad in the underworld. I have done more in the underworld than you think is possible." I turned away, "If you truly wish to know all of this me, you know where to find me, but otherwise. Don't waste my time with trying to change be back to the soft sister you knew." I took off, leaving Rina to digest what I said.

Before I could run off, Rina trapped me in a hug and refused to let go. "I just finally found you again, there is no way I'm going to let you slip through my fingers again!" Rina's usually timid and shaky voice was now full of strength and conviction.

"I will vanish before you if you cling to what you think you know." I felt fire gathering under my skin.

"Rose, Yomi will freeze over before I let go of you again!"

"Ha!" I let the heat of the fire loose, trying to get her to release me.

"I am NOT letting go of you!" Rina's grip held firm.

"You WILL let me GO, Rina." I pushed her arms away.

"Not a chance, Rose. I lost you once I WILL not lose you again!"

"Then stop trying to CHANGE ME! I changed to find you! I stooped down and graveled to keep things I want. You have to step in my shoes to see the pain I've gone through." I shouted, tears falling, but evaporating before they could reach my chin.

"You don't need me to do that since you seem to excel at doing that yourself. You think I don't know suffering either?"

"You seem to think that I wasn't suffering myself. I'm done with this." I let the shadows of the tree swallow me, getting me out of Rina's arms.

"How can you _not_ be suffering with getting injured like that repeatedly." Rina spotted me again a short distance away and once again tackled me in a hug, but turning at the last second to shelter me from impact with the earth.

"The pain of physical wounds are a joke compared to this, and the pain of being without you. You just never heard my pain."

"I know that is why I absolutely refuse to let you go again; I never want to feel like that _ever_ again!" Rina's voice was more resolute than ever, and she had the most determined yet sorrowful look in her eyes I have ever seen before.

"RINA! _Listen_ to me! Do you really know my pain? Do you really?" My eyes showed the depths of my pain, the dead eyes of having nothing left.

"I know the pain, sorrow, and loss of being separated from you for all these years- and regret from not being able to prevent it!" Rina's express showed a range of emotions that didn't belong on her face, one that was supposed to be full of happiness and joy and laughter not the dark emotions that currently graced it.

"You know only your version. I had to hide every single emotion. Now show me the smile I remember, this darkness should be reserved for me alone. I have been soaked in darkness. You bear the last of our family's light, show it for the world to see." I poked her cheek, a frown on my own cheeks.

"Rose, you ARE my light, my joy, my most prized treasure, if you leave again, I will be left with _nothing!_" Rina all but shouted, clinging to me even tighter and making my ears ring slightly.

"I had to lose my light in order to live. You still have yours. I am steeped by the shadows of a hell that would disgust you." I poked her head back, shadows covering my eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. I oozed defeat out of every pore.

~o0o~

I call out for Sebastian, but he doesn't answer, he usually answers me. I frown and start to look for his scent, but he is not on the grounds. I head to Ciel's study, but he is not there. I open the door, and see him focused on paperwork, "Ciel, where is Sebastian?"

"He is running an errand for me." Ciel looked up from his paperwork briefly, "Now do you not have a dress you need to put on?"

"I do, but I need help, and Rina doesn't know how to do these Western clothes." I sighed. "I'm almost tempted to wear a formal kimono instead."

"Then do so, Sebastian's errand will take some time." Ciel waved me off, going back to his paperwork.

"I will. Bye, Little Earl~!" I ducked out of the room quickly, headed off to Rina's borrowed room, which was next to mine.

~o0o~

"Rina! Are you wearing a formal kimono?" I peeked in her room.

"Rose, will you give me a hand; I am not wearing whatever that is that butler put in here." Rina pointed to the dress that I was sure had been chosen for her by Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yea, that answers what I was asking... You don't happen to have a second one that I can use, do you?" I ask, trying to see if she had one.

"Um… well it's not particularly that formal, but I do have another kimono with me that you can use. However, I'm not sure if it's formal enough for this event, though."

"I will go and see if I can find one to use elsewhere then. I shouldn't be too long." I ducked out of her room, right into Sebastian's chest.

"Miss Primrose, I was just looking for you so that you could be helped into the dress that I picked." Sebastian's smirked.

"I am not wearing it. It is going to hurt me more than do me good, besides I have a shop I need to go to first." I ducked around him, but before I could get far enough away, Sebastian grabbed hold of my arm.

"Now, now, Miss Primrose, it is highly improper to refuse a gift." Sebastian grabbed hold of my other arm.

"I am not refusing the gift, but I am refusing to wear it at this time." I countered, and Sebastian froze. I pulled free and headed off to a well known kimono shop, running on foot with my bakeneko speed. The shop was down the main, next door to the yukata rental shop. I paid for a formal kimono, along with the obi. I ran back to the manor, with it in a box. I ran to Rina's room, and knocked on the door.

"Now, now, Miss Tsukishiro, it is highly improper to refuse a gift," Sebastian said.

"I can _not_ accept a gift as extravagant as this." Rina politely declined while pushing Sebastian out of her room still clad in a simple white kimono.

"Sebastian, can you make that green tea that you offered earlier?" I asked, a simple smile on my face.

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian stiffly walked away, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

When he was out of earshot I turned to Rina, "Ok, I need help getting in this kimono. Will you help, sis?"

"I believe I asked first dear sister. But yes, I will help you." Rina reminded me.

"I will help you as well." I smiled at her, warmly. I motioned for her to let me in. "Then lets get started." I helped Rina get dressed in a beautiful, amethyst silk kimono with a Sakura design one it and a lilac and gold obi. After I finished helping tie the obi, I opened the box to reveal a black and silver kimono with blue, silver, and white snowflakes on it and a black, gold, red obi. "Shall we knock them dead, sis?" I smiled at her.

"I just hope I don't embarrass myself," Rina said nervously as she finished helping me get dressed in my kimono.

"Wait! We need to do our hair and makeup!" I realized as I was about to leave her room.

"You only just realized that," Rina chided while brushing out her hair.

"Sadly, yes." I went into my room, which was, thankfully, connected to Rina's room. I brushed out my hair, and came back with the sakura kanzashi.

"Those look beautiful; did you get them at the festival?" Rina asked while securing her hair, that she styled into a braided bun, with two equally beautiful wooden kanzashi embellished with Sakura petals like mine.

"They were a gift from Ciel, but they were for the festival, yes." I smiled at her, "do you happen to have a matching hair ornament for my kimono?"

"Well...I might but it's very precious to me. You'll know why when you see it," Rina hands me a beautiful ebony comb with a small silver crescent moon carved into it.

"My comb!" I looked at her, speechless. I set it down gently on the table before engulfing Rina in a hug. "I thought I had lost it! I'm glad you had it all this time. Would you like to do my hair?"

"It helped me get through all these years without you." Rina bore a sorrowful expression upon remembering the past. "And of course." Now she bore a much more pleasant expression.

I smiled at her, "Would you mind putting my hair the same as yours? That way we have similar styles of hair." I picked up the comb, running my fingers over the teeth of the comb, then over the silver crescent moon on the handle.

"Of course," Rina responded, taking and placing the comb in my hair.

"Thank you, Rina." I smile at her through the mirror as she finishes the bun. "I think we should go light on the makeup. What about you?"

"I agree" Rina was applying a faint pink lip paint to her lips, but not much else- giving her a very modest look.

I simply nodded, and applied the same lip paint along with a dark silver colored eyeshadow. My eyes sparkled as I finished. I heard a knock on the door. "Ready, sis?"

"I guess."

"Then let's give them something to fall over for." I smiled wickedly, and opened the door to see Sebastian, and Ciel.

"If you say so."

"Miss Primrose, you look pretty." Ciel complemented stiffly, while Sebastian stared at me with desire.

"You said I could wear something else." I shot back.

"Miss Tsukishiro, why are you not wearing the dress that was selected for you?" Ciel asked at the same level of stiffness.

"Only rich noblewomen and the wives of diplomats wear such extravagant dresses around here, and I am neither." Rina countered.

"It is the same with me." I said, a dark look in my eyes.

"What will you do when people deny dancing with you?" Ciel asked, a small smirk on his face.

"I am perfectly happy just talking and staying in the background rather than dancing in all honesty." Rina shrugged. "I have been dragged to other such events by Miss Kurenai so I know how to mingle whether I like it or not." Rina sighed.

"I do not care either way. People will talk, and it will be, how it will be." I shrugged slightly.

"Who is Miss Kurenai?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"I believe she is referring to Madame Red, Young Master." Sebastian covered quickly.

"I am, Mr. Michaelis." Rina acknowledged.

"I am ready to go, if you three are." I folded my hands in front of me.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess." Rina played with the hem of her kimono as she said that.

"How about you, Ciel, Sebastian?" I turned to them.

"I am ready, Miss Primrose." Sebastian's eyes were still filled with desire.

"I am prepared to depart as well." Ciel held out his hands to me and Rina.

Rina looked at me at a loss for what do now.

I chuckled and put my left hand in his. I looked at Rina. "Mirror me with his right hand."

"So I just have to put my hand in his?" Rina was still confused.

"Your left hand, my dear sister, but yes." I nodded.

Rina timidly put her left hand in Ciel's still very much unsure of herself at that moment.

I chuckled and set my right hand on Rina's shoulder. "Don't worry, sis."

"Let us be off then, Miss Primrose, Miss Tsukishiro." Ciel smirked.

~o0o~

I sat with Rina, my hands playing with the hem of my kimono. "Rina, have you been asked to dance?"

"No, but I'm just fine watching everyone else dance though," Rina said meekly.

"I guess. I prefer activity, though." I sighed, and looked out onto the dance floor, admiring the dresses on the floor, the Kit side of me peeking out. "Oh! I like that dress, it's so pink!"

Rina chuckled, "I don't remember you liking pink, sis."

"I acquired some tastes when I grew up in the orphanage." I shrugged.

"Miss Primrose, May I have this dance?" Sebastian asked to my right.

I blinked in shock. "You may." I stood, placing my left hand in his. I smiled back at Rina, "Will you excuse me?"

**~Temporary POV CHANGE- 3rd Person~**

Rina watched as Rose disappeared into the sea of swishing gowns that was the dance floor.

"Miss Tsukishiro, may I have this dance?" Ciel was holding his left hand out to Rina.

"Um….I don't actually know any dances beyond traditional Japanese dances." Rina held her gaze fixed on the floor as she fiddled with the hem of her kimono.

"It won't matter, you just need to follow my lead. I'm sure even you can do that." Ciel stated smugly.

"But I might step on your feet and not only would that be terribly inappropriate, but it would be awfully painful since I am wearing geta, while you are only wearing plain European shoes." Rina continued to avoid making contact Ciel's eyes.

"I am not worried," Ciel said, a hint of a smugness in his voice.

"But Miss Kurenai would never let me live it down if I did." Rina started to fidget even more.

"I am not worried, Miss Tsukishiro." Ciel sighed quietly.

"But I might embarrass myself, or worse I might embarrass you." Rina started to panic.

"I can handle myself. I will be fine." Ciel held his hand closer to Rina.

"But… but… .but… what if…." Rina stammered as she backed up.

"Miss Selena Tsukishiro." Ciel spoke sharply, "Stop worrying over this."

"But…. I might….." Rina continued to back away until her back hit the wall, and now she was trapped. Tears started to well up in her eyes as fear and panic painted her face. _How do I keep getting myself into these situations? _

"Stop." Ciel ordered, he pulled out a handkerchief and held it out for Rina to use.

Rina couldn't hear him as her eyes darted back and forth searching for any possible escape route but found none, which made her panic all the more. _Why can't I find an escape route!? _

Ciel's body twitched with the feeling of Rina's panic. _This girl... She is so much like Elizabeth, in some ways and so different in others._ He sighed, and tried to wipe away the tears that had been threatening to spill over in Rina's eyes. "You are safe."

Finding no safe means of escape, I ducked away from Ciel's hand and curled up into a tight ball just hoping Rose would be back soon. _Please, let this dance end soon so that Rose can come back and save me from this mess that I have gotten myself into._

_This is getting us nowhere,_ Ciel walked away, offering to dance with another when the song changed._ I just could not handle any more of Miss Tsukishiro's fear and panic with my senses being as sharp as they now are and even now I can still sense them. I may have to go out tonight and find some other means of dealing with these emotions since Miss Primrose would be disastrous if I harmed Miss Tsukishiro._

~**Back to Rose POV~**

Sebastian twirled me around the floor, easily covering my mistakes. "Miss Primrose, are you enjoying the Gala?"

"I am, but-" As if on cue the sense of Rina's fear spread through the hall. I could tell that Sebastian could too, since he tensed ever so slightly, but kept his eyes on me like a true gentleman. _Rina… I guess I have a reason to return to my sister now._

"Would you like me to grab you a drink after this dance?" Sebastian offered.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would love a drink." I smiled up at him. _'Forgive the intrusion, Sebastian.'_

'_It is forgiven, if it is not used often.'_ The song ended and Sebastian lead me to a table, near which Rina was curled up against a section of wall. "I will be back with the drink." _'Is there anything wrong?'_

'_Oh, right my the reason I did this... If you don't mind telling Ciel to try not to ask her to dance, again. It might get this result, again, if that was the cause.'_ I looked at Rina, and went beside her, breaking the link I had made with Sebastian. "Rina? Are you alright?"

The mass of cloth that was Rina moved slightly, but said nothing, so might not realize that it's me.

"Rina?" I spoke her name again, slightly louder. I placed my hand on her head, not moving it, but it was just there.

The mass of cloth shuddered for a moment before Rina's brilliant green eyes met my blue ones.

"Hey, there you are. Rina, come sit at the table with me." I smiled warmly at her, waiting for my sister to recognize me, and tackle me in a hug knocking me off my feet.

"ROSE!" Rina cried out as a wave of relief washed over her at my presence.

"Yes?" I let out an amused chuckle, at her relief.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!"

"I'm right here, Rina. Calm down." I chuckled again.

"You're not going to go anywhere again, are you?" Rina asked clutching my Kimono tighter.

"Not now, unless you wish to slip away?" I teased her lightly.

Rina pouted. I don't think she appreciated my teasing very much at that moment.

"Rina, I'm not going anywhere. Really." I smiled warmly at her again.

"Really…" Rina's voice was small and pleading.

"Rina, do I look like I'm lying right now?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"N-no"

Since Rina started to shrink back again, I softened my expression to a more soothing one. "I'm glad that you see that I'm not lying, now. Shall we shock these foreigners? " I pet her head to help calm her further.

"How and I would actually just rather stay here and watch everyone else dance and mingle." Rina lowered her gaze away from me ever so slightly.

"You don't want to teach them the Neko dance?" I looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Not really, I don't feel like dancing right now."

"Okay... Who are you and what have you done to my little sister?" I felt a blip of panic go through my body.

"I'm right here, and after the past few minutes- dancing is the last thing I want to do!" Rina countered shuddering at whatever memory made her curl up in that little ball in this first place.

"What happened then?" My own panic was starting to stir again. "Please tell me."

"Well, if you must know, Ciel asked me to dance, and me being my usual timid self got myself backed into a corner and panicked as usual.

"Pfft! I shouldn't have expected anything less." I muffled laughter in my sleeve. "I didn't know how to dance, but-"

"But Mr. Michaelis is only a butler, not a Lord, much less the Host of this grand party himself." Rina cut me off.

"As I was saying… but Sebastian covered for me quite splendidly." I giggled.

"But all eyes weren't on you; they would have been all over us merely because Ciel, the Host, asked me to dance with him."

"Actually they were, Miss Tsukishiro." Sebastian joined in our conversation. "It is very controversial for a Lady, and a butler to dance." He held out a tray with two flutes of champagne.

Rina jumped and quickly hid behind me.

"Rina, it's just Sebastian. What is so surprising about that?" I asked her, amused at her timidness.

Rina just continued to hide behind me.

"Sorry, my sister is absolutely a timid mouse, as you can see." I sighed, smiling apologetically at him.

"It is understandable, Miss Primrose. If you will excuse me, I must attend to the other guests." Sebastian bowed slightly, after sitting the two flutes on the table.

"Rina." I spoke sharply. "Why are you being scared, especially in the view of the public eye."

"I'm always shy around people I don't know."

"Rina, do not lie to me. I've seen you go up to strangers before and be the cutest little sister ever." I was going off of a memory that had surfaced.

"I don't lie, Rose. You should know that better than _anyone_." Rina was cross that she had to remind me of such things

"What about that priest that you went up to in the Shrine?" I asked, quietly.

"He came up to me then left almost as soon as he arrived." Rina corrected me.

"Huh…" I shrugged. "It's not how I saw it, but okay."

Now that Sebastian had left, Rina came out from behind me.

I smiled softly as the clock rang out nine o'clock in the evening.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Ciel's voice rang across the hall.

The hall descended into silence, every pair of eyes upon him.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming, but alas, I must say that the Gala has come to a close." Ciel looked wistful, but his eyes were full of mirth at the ending of the party.

**End A/N: **

**Uxi: So... I hope you guys enjoyed that little party. This chapter was brought to you by Final Exams!**

**Esmi: Let's not forget getting Writer's block too :P**

**Uxi: Uh... I have camp next week? Jun 7th-13th so don't expect me to be here(so much walking XD)**

**Esmi: Good luck, and have fun!**

**Uxi: Thanks, Esmi!**

**Esmi: You're welcome!**

**Uxi: We may have missed translations so if we have, tell us!**

**Both: 'Til we see you again, ja ne! ^^ ^.^**

**Edits about missed translations:**

Yomi: the underworld in Japanese culture and mythology.

Kanzashi: Hair accessories in this chapter it referred to the hair sticks worn by the Twins and the comb worn by Rose


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N We don't own Kuroshitsuji. It is the property of Yana Toboso. Also we edited this chapter very slightly to better set-up for future chapters.**

**Chapter 11**

**Rina POV**

I just gotten back to the building where I was renting a room after leaving Rose and promising to visit soon when I was stopped by the Landlady.

"Tsukishiro-chan, what are you doing back here?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Huh...what...I live here." I answered with confusion now etched on my own face.

"I thought you knew. A few days a nice gentleman came and said you moving to his residence and took all your belongings with him."

"No, I was not aware of this nor did I agree to move anywhere." Shock now painted my face. "Do you remember what man looked like or where he was headed?" I asked

"He didn't say where but oh right he was the same man that brought you that letter before." Her eyes brightened; she was clearly misunderstanding something.

"Thank you. Now to pay a visit to man that relocated me without my consent." Shock had by now given way to annoyance and irritation.

"Oh Tsukishiro-chan before I forget this little one seems to have been worried sick about you and hasn't left my side since you have been gone." She said handing me a little black cat I recognized instantly as Midnight.

"Ah my sweet Midnight~ Oh how I have missed you, and I have someone I just have to introduce you to." I cooed as I cradled her in my arms. "However first I have to give someone else a piece of my mind for this unexpected relocation." I frowned but was still careful not to drop her. I waved good bye to the Landlady as I went to hail a carriage all the while still fuming about my sudden change in residence.

~o0o~

When I got the Estate I got out and paid the driver as I took my cat and the bag I have with me before from my last visit. "Midnight, sweetie, can you help me find a person here? He's tall and has midnight blue hair that covers one of his eyes." I asked her as I placed her on the ground.

"Nya~" Came the response as she raced off with me hot on her paws. We raced around the many corridors that connected the various building on the estate and its vast gardens til we stopped outside a sliding door. Without knocking, I barged into the room as Midnight jumped back on my shoulders.

"Sebastian is what are you doing here? I don't remember calling for you." A voice called very annoyed at my entrance.

I just walked up the desk and slammed my hands down on it causing the precariously high piles of paperwork to avalanche off the desk and scatter everywhere making a huge mess, but at that particular moment I really didn't care. "Ok, Little Earl, you have a lot of explaining to do!" I demanded rather loudly looking straight into his face that riddled with shock and annoyance at my unannounced appearance.

"Oh? What should I be explaining? I am just fulfilling the end of the deal I made." Ciel smirked at my anger. His eyes turned back to the mess I had no care for, and sighed. "Now I have to reorganize these papers and get Sebastian to teach you your own manners."

"Spare me we both know you are just going to order him to pick them up for you, and you don't get to talk to me about manners after what you did!" I snapped back at him as I heard two sets of footsteps racing this way

"Rina! What's going on?! I could hear you shouting- and oh~ a kitten!" Rose's eyes sparkled at the kitten on my shoulder. "Come here kitten~ I want to talk with you~"

"Young Master, is there a problem?" Sebastian looked at Ciel for orders.

"It is just a weak woman. Nothing more." Ciel brush me off.

"And here Miss Durless said you were a gentleman; you sound more like a selfish, spoiled brat to me, Little Earl." I snapped at him once again. "Sure I don't mind if you hold her, Rose." I turned my attention to Rose for a moment putting Midnight in her arms. "Also you have no right not call me weak or anything else after what you did to me!" I turned my attention and my fury back to Ciel.

"You are weak. You don't even remember your family, do you?" Ciel countered.

"I do too, and I am not about to the you change the subject until you give me an explanation for what you did to me!" I demanded once more.

"What did I do?" Ciel smirked. "Called you weak, gave you a place to live that is much better than that place you were living before. How was that wrong?"

"You know exactly what you did or rather what you had your butler do for you, and here are calling me weak when you didnt even have the nerve to do it yourself!" Now it was my turn to counter him.

"Rina, Ciel. Both of you have made your points. Now it is time to fill me in on WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Rose's voice changed to a very loud shout, making Sebastian jump slightly.

"My lady, I do ask that you keep your voice down. I believe we all have sensitive hearing in this room." Sebastian turned to Rose, his movements stiff from shock.

"Since the Little Earl is too cowardly to admit it, I shall tell you. HE HAD SEBASTIAN MOVE ALL MY BELONGINGS HERE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, AND I DIDN'T EVEN FIND OUT UNTIL THE LANDLADY TOLD WHEN I WENT TO WHAT I THOUGHT WAS MY PLACE EARLIER TODAY!" I shouted my fury reaching a fever pitch.

Rose's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. Her fury coming out on her skin. (this could prob be worded better) A low growl came from her throat as she prepared to leap at Ciel, but was stopped by Sebastian's arms wrapping around her waist. Rose froze suddenly with wide eyes at me, her anger momentarily forgotten. "Rina... Your ears and tail!"

"Huh… what are you talking about Rose. What about my ears and I don't have a tail." My fury temporarily replaced my confusion.

Sebastian simply held up a full body length mirror aimed at me that seemed to pull out of thin air.

"HUH….WHAT THE…. THAT CAN'T BE…. OK FOR THE LOVE OF TSUKIYOMI WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I totally freaked out at what I saw in the mirror.

Rose, Ciel and Sebastian flinched in unison while covering their ears. Both Sebastian and Ciel's eyebrows quirked at the mention of a Deity. Rose was the first to speak up, "It is our family blood re-awakening inside of you sister." Rose's ears and tail popped out as well.

"So the bloodline is like this completely. Interesting." (this too) The gears in Ciel's head began to turn.

I was still too freaked out to say anything as I just stood there in total and utter shock of everything that had happened just now.

"It has been that way for centuries, but me and Rina are the first twins in generations." Rose shrugged.

"You can finish this explanation at length later, Rose, but I intend to have this brat pay for his treachery!" I hissed silver light starting to appear around me as the temperature around me started to drop rapidly. My anger was now back in full force.

"Oh yes... How could I forget?" Rose elbowed Sebastian in the gut as she stomped on his foot, an orange colored light starting on the outline of her form. Sebastian recovered and took hold of Rose, but not without feeling the heat of Rose's flames underneath his hands. Sebastian looked into her eyes before kissing her to distract her. Rose's eyes widened and she relaxed, but the flames did not leave, her leg raised, and then... I don't want to say, but nonetheless he let go, and crumbled into the fetal position.

"Well there's one down." A slight smile appeared on my face."What do you plan to do now that you have lost your muscle, Little Earl? Do you still plan on evading my questions?" I glared at Ciel, my tail bristled and twitching in anger. The silver light forming a frosty aura around me.

"Which questions are you referring to?" Ciel was trying to remain calm, but his eye was still twitching presumably at the use of little in reference to him.

"I would like to know why you moved her without her permission as well." Rose came to stand beside me, making sure to step on Sebastian on the way.

Sebastian's form whimpered for a moment at the shifts in temperature and the fact Rose has sat on him, waiting for the Little Earl to explain.

"What has the cat got your tongue?" I taunted.

Rose yelped as her tail was petted, "SEBASTIAN! PAWS OFF!"

I glared on him as the offending hand was frozen solid in an instant. "Get your paws off my sister, you mutt!" I growled. "Do not touch a neko's tail unless your have been given permission or are family or close enough to be treated as family in the eyes of said neko!" _WAIT! How did I know that!? Nevermind, let's forget about that for now and deal with it later! I have more important matters to deal with right now!_

"Now now, I was just claiming payment for her kneeing my-" Before he could finish his mouth was also frozen.

"I haven't gotten an answer yet, Little Earl, but lucky for you I'm much more patient than my sister." I warned as a growl escaped my throat.

"My tail is stuck you know, but the grip isn't tight... I wonder~" Rose let her other tail come out, making Sebastian's eyes sparkle more until his hand shattered that is. "Yes~ I have two tails, but you only have one hand." Rose moved her head next to his ear and whispered something that I didn't catch. She sat up. "Now, Ciel. Explain yourself, and perhaps I will let you off with only a few scars. As my sister has said: I'm not a very patient Neko."

"I was fulfilling my end of the bargain. So I moved her stuff here, and her room is right next to yours." Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Without even asking for my consent!" I hissed sending a pair of ice shards flying dangerously close to his head.

"I see. I must have worded myself in a way to let you do this." Rose stood, flames dancing like will-o-wisps beside her. "I was hoping that it was just an invite, where it was opened for the member to decline, but seeing how you have moved her already I guess we'll just have to settle this in a form of punishment. I will talk with my sister and we will see what it will be."

"You can handle the punishment dear sister since we both know even now I would still rather help people than inflict harm on them even if he seriously deserves it."I chimed in.

"Ah~ This is why we are different. I love it!" Rose stood as both her tails flicked wildly, "Run, little Earl."

"Oh, and how long do you plan on laying there, Sebastian?" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Not long, My Lord." Sebastian started to sit up.

'_You might want to cover your ears Sister.' _I thought to Rose before releasing a very loud and high pitched cry.

Rose rushed to cover her ears.

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widened then shut as they went to grab something to try and get silence.

"Looking for these?" I stated as Rose and I held up the cutlery and gun the we had taken from them.

"Sister, I do believe we have a game on our hands." Rose smiled at me.

"You can't beat us with feathers either?" We said in unison as frozen and burned feathers fell harmlessly from the air

"We are cats after all, Raven." Rose smiled darkly at him.

"And cats eat birds." I said innocently.

"Enough of this nonsense." Ciel interrupted.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you." I growled, now realizing what the old priest from the festival had been trying to tell me.

"My lord, I do suggest watching your words for now. We have two Nekos on our side, but they are free. They can, and will hurt us if we are not careful." Sebastian spoke softly, "Also I did some research; the Tsukishiro Clan is a revered Neko Clan across this part of the country."

"Therefore we don't even have to harm you to make you wish you hadn't crossed us. Though... It is still fun to inflict the damage by hand." Rose smirked.

"That said: do you still wish to not tell me why you didn't ask my consent before forcibly having my belongings brought here?" I inquired before glancing back over at Rose.

"You still have family. I don't." Ciel just waved off the question.

"Yes but why did you not ask me before moving my belonging here." I repeated my question

"I was asked to help keep the family together if you two were the only ones left, and as it stands, you are just that." Ciel spit out coldly.

"Do. Not. Try. To. Pin. This. On. Rose." I growled my tone and expression becoming darker with every word causing the temperature in the room to drop even further.

"I did not say it was Rose who asked me to keep the family together. No, it was the former Clan Heads." Ciel again waved me off.

"I think your motives are more selfish than you are letting on since Rose could have just stayed with me at my place since I had enough space for the two of us." I countered. "You have an ulterior motive for wanting us to stay here; you are not just doing this for our sake but for your own!" I admonished.

"Rina, I must be missing something, care to fill me in?" Rose asked.

"Rose, think about it if he was really intent on honoring our parents wishes then he shouldn't care where we stay as long as we are together, and yet he _does_ care." I surmised. "So the question now becomes _why_ does he care so much about where we stay. Why does that matter so much to him? What does he stand to gain from us staying here?" I laid out my case for Ciel's suspicious behavior and interest in our affairs.

"I think I may have an idea." Rose hesitated to continue.

"You two were promised to us. An arranged marriage for the both of you, but as long as you two marry either one of us, then the deal is complete." Mr. Michaelis said, quite happy with himself.

"WE'RE WHAT?!" I shouted as ice shards pinned Mr. Michaelis to a nearby wall.

Rose's eye emptied of all emotion, then the fire came back, wild and untamed in any way. "I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. EITHER. OF. YOU." The room heated more and more as Rose spoke.

"NEITHER. WILL. I." In a flash of light and shadow both Rose and I vanished along with Midnight who was still in Rose's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We do, however, own our own characters, and all non-canon portions of the plot.**

**Uxi: Hey guys, This may be the last chapter before I'm at camp! **

**Esmi: We wrote the A/N ahead of time, so we wouldn't have to make you on the release. ^^**

**Uxi: Yea, there are at least 3 more chapters ready to go, but... *evil laughter* You will have to wait for them.**

**Esmi: It's our insurance in case Writer's block comes back. *shudders***

**Uxi: Ugh... *shudders as well* Hate that thing**

**Sebastian: While, the Ladies are otherwise occupied. Please enjoy this well written chapter. *bows***

**Rose POV**

I turned around and saw the surrounding forest. I shuddered as the light from Rina's part faded. "Rina, we should continue moving. Raven will be looking for us soon; if either one of them will be their predictable selves."

"Yes, we should continue moving deeper into the forest, so it will be harder to find us." Rina nodded, agreeing with my point.

"I know of a small but sheltered clearing about a kilometer from here. It won't be easy to see us there, and it's so pretty. I think we went there as children." I nudged her, trying to get her to face south, away from the Phantomhive estate. I changed into my humanoid Demon form. The changes were wondrous, and frightening. I appeared to be a young woman of about 5'9" with a feminine, yet still muscular figure. Long, silver hair worn up in a bun, was held by ebony hair-sticks emblazoned with silver designs and sakura flowers hanging from the ends. My face was framed by silver bangs that are longer at the edges than at the center; my eyes were now a mix of amber and coral, which were currently fixed with an anger glare, and full of focus. Just above my eyes was a depiction of the new moon, with a faint silver outline, making it standout a bit against my dark brown- almost black- spotted fur. I was wearing a sleeveless short kimono that was dark silver above the obi and black below with a brown and white obi. Thigh high, black socks held up with red ribbons partially covered with silver leg guards and black slippers. On my arms were long, black, fingerless gloves partially covered by silver vambraces, engraved with the Tsukishiro crest. I wore a silver and a black choker, emblazoned with the Tsukishiro crest, around my neck.

Rina nodded, but her eyes widened in shock, to which I smiled softly. "Rose? Why did your form change so much? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? ALSO, YOU STILL OWE ME AN EXPLANATION FOR EARLIER TOO!" Rina voice rose in volume as panic and confusion made themselves present on her face.

"Rina! Please be quieter, I will explain everything, but first we need to get you into this form." I put my hands up placatingly.

"Sorry, Sis, I will try to be quieter." Rina bow apologetically. "But aren't I already in that form?" Confusion was back on her face.

"No, this form is stronger than your current form. You must remember that we are Nekomatas, not Humans," I chided gently.

"Rose, last time I checked, humans didn't have cat ears or tails," Rina said matter of factly.

"That's right, and we are not human, as I said." I sighed.

"That is rather obvious at this point and doesn't explain much!" Rina was trying to keep her voice down as I had asked, but was still rather annoyed and freaked out.

"Right... Remember the feeling of release when your cat features came out?" I asked.

"What the heck…. All I remember is being pissed at Earl Phantomhive for going behind my back, then suddenly having ears and a tail." Rina scowled at the memory of what had happened before we had left Ciel's estate.

"Hmm... How do I explain this... Do you ever feel caged at times? Like you're holding back?" I asked.

"No, but I often love to just sit and watch the stars overhead- and often feel like I'm being drawn into them." Rina had a small wistful smile on her face as she said that.

"Does it feel like you're letting go of restraints? Freeing yourself into the night?" I tried.

"Not really I'm just in awe of the beauty and majesty of the stars." The wistful smile deepened at this.

"What makes you feel the freest? Like nothing can hold you back?" I was getting frustrated that it was taking so long to find the trigger.

"Well I do sometimes get so caught up in watching Midnight play under the stars, I lose track of time." Her wistful smile now showed a trace of longing as well, as she glanced at the kitten still cradled in my arms.

"I guess... Though, what's the wistful smile over?" My eyebrow crooked gracefully.

"Oh that… I never did tell why I chose to stay where I was staying before, did I?"

"Nope, and I'll be carrying you while you tell me." I knelt in front of her so she could get on my back.

"But about poor Midnight…how will you carry us both?"

I chuckled, "Midnight can rest around my neck."

"You sure she won't fall off?" Rina's face was now full of worry.

"You'll be on my back, so if she does, you can catch her, plus all the cats in the area know who we are- so they can look after her." I shrugged.

"Ok…. I guess…." Rina still looked worried, but agreed to climb on my back nevertheless.

"Midnight, mind going to my neck now?" I looked at the cat in my arms The kitten climbed up to my neck, after glancing back at Rina. I grabbed the back of Rina's legs and held them so that I was giving her a piggy back ride.

"Well, I chose that place because it had the _best_ view of the stars of anywhere in town, and now- no thanks to that _brat-_ I will never be able to see that view ever again!" Rina voice held deep sorrow and longing, and even deeper aggravation because of Ciel's actions.

"Ahahaha!" I started moving quickly, heading in the southern direction, laughing softly. "His manor has some starlight that can't be beat at times, haven't you noticed?" The trees were a blur around us as I ran, not using my full bakeneko speed. I stopped abruptly a few feet from an edge of a clearing, "Wait here for a moment. I'm going to see if the clearing is clear and covered enough to teach you about Nekomatas." I set Rina's feet on the ground, waiting for her to step back before I moved.

"Midnight here, Sweetie~" Rina called as the kitten jumped off the back of my neck and back into Rina's arms.

I chuckled and went forward after giving the universal sign of silence to her. I scanned the clearing, and seeing that it was empty, and the moon peaking through the leaves in some spots, but no sky, I waved Rina forward. Then I saw that there was an opening that could be used to see into the clearing, but there was a fantastic view of the stars. "Come on, Rina, the area is safe."

"Ok, lets go Midnight" Rina slowly moved into the clearing, stopping slightly behind me.

"Do you remember being here?" I asked as I moved further in, streams of moonlight hitting my silver hair, making it glow softly.

Rina followed farther into the clearing as well.

I smiled, "Look around, and see if you can remember anything about our family." I sat down, looking over the field, and the blue, silver flowers glowing where the moonbeams hit them.

Rina just stood there, and I wasn't sure if she even heard what I had said.

"Rina?" I tilted my head to the side. Rina still stood there, seemingly ignoring me. It was starting to annoy me.

"Rina? Rina?! Sister! Are you listening to me?! Selena!" I called out, rather loudly. Rina was totally entranced by the stars as her form started to glow faintly.

"I see... Sink into that feeling Rina. Let it fill your body." I relented.

Rina just continued to stand, so I was convinced that she definitely couldn't hear me, but the glowing intensified.

The glow grew to the point where I had to close my eyes. "Damn." I tsked as I closed my eyes, shielding them with my hand. Abruptly, the light vanished and I put my hand down. Rina's appearance had changed, and I was damn proud of that fact. Even if I didn't get why the trigger was the starry sky. "Sugoi~!"

"Ano…. Aneue, nani wo hanashimashitaka?" Rina blinked.

"I'm proud of you." I smiled warmly at her.

"Um… I don't remember doing anything though." Confusion covered her face again.

"Do you remember how to create a mirror?" I was amused.

"Yes, but why?"

"Make one, and take a look at yourself!" I chuckled.

"Ok, but I still don't see where going with this," Rina stated and she made an ice mirror appear out of thin air.

I moved her in front of it, and pointed at her reflection, "That is why."

"What the…. That can't be me, can it?" Disbelief was plain as day on her face. Rina still appeared to a young woman, but slightly taller, now standing about my height, with a more feminine figure and a lithe and agile, yet still muscular build. Unlike mine, Rina had long, rich, chestnut brown hair with walnut and mahogany lowlights and a few sparse gold highlights that make her hair appear to shimmer in the moonlight, which was currently in a loose braid, but instead of the harvest gold ribbon it had been tied back with, it was now tied back with her favorite emerald green ribbon. Like me, Rina had deep, dark chocolate brown fur, but with intermittent ebony stripes unlike my spotted fur. In contrast to mine, Rina's vibrant, clear emerald eyes appeared to have a faint gold sheen in the moonlight with a silver crescent, moon in the middle of her forehead. Rina was dressed in a vivid, emerald green, cropped, kimono top with deeper, forest green trim and a green, slightly fitted skirt, with a high waist, that stops a few inches above her knees with the same color trim and similarly colored silk, Chinese slipper shoes that showed off and enhanced her natural beauty and grace.

"Oh, but it is." I moved from her side to beside the mirror. "This is our humanoid Demon form; however we also have a true demon form. But that will come a little later." I created a few wisps of flame and sent them around the clearing. "For now, I will teach you what you've forgotten. Ask me what you need to know." I grinned at her.

"Ok… Why are those two so interested in us?"

"Usually Nekomatas are bred with other Neko Clans, but as we are twins we are meant to Mate with other Demons." I sighed.

"Bred you're making us sound like someone's pet!" Rina fumed.

"I'm only saying how we were taught it, Rina." I felt the flames flicker to my sad expression.

"Surely mother and father would _not_ have taught it like that!" Rina clearly felt insulted by what I had just said.

"I had to learn elsewhere, as our parents _died_ before they _could_ teach us." I fumed back at her.

Hearing this, Rina collapsed, sobbing on the ground. Maybe she hadn't forgotten everything after all.

"Will taught me more than you think, but he taught me of Nekomatas first." I knelt beside her. "Damn Shinigami drilled it into my head like I would forget it."

"Chichiue….Hahaue…." Rina continued sobbing as the temperature started to drop.

"Shh~" I pulled Rina into my arms, letting the wisps of flames vanish, and letting the full moon's light shine brightly down on us. "Do you remember that our family grieved for our lost family?"

"But mother and father were so strong, and yet now… they are dead." The temperature dropped further as Rinas sobbing increased.

"I know. It's really hard for me, too." I cradled of her head, fanning out flames to keep the air the same temperature so that it would be harder to find us. "Shall we mourn together?"

"Hi ga…. Hi ga….Hi ga kowai" Rina recoiled in abject terror at the sight of my flames.

"I won't let it hurt you. These flames are under my control, and they won't hurt anything," I tried to soothe the terror.

"Iie, kinaide!" Rina scrambled to get away from my flames, her deepening fear causing the temperature to fall extremely rapidly.

I sighed, and the flames vanished, tears welling into my eyes at the sight of immense terror in her eyes. "I'm here. Rina, I have lived beyond the fire."

"Aneue doko desuka?" Rina's eyes darted from place to place as if searching for me.

I placed my hands on either side of her face, my forehead touching hers. I forced her to look at me.

"Aneue tasukete hi ga…." Relief at finding me seemed to- if only slightly- ease the terrified look upon her face.

"I'm here. There is no fire, nor flame here. It is just us, the moon, the stars, the trees, and the flowers here. Relax. It is alright." I soothed the fur on her ears and tail.

"Datte….datte!" Rina continued to look frantic.

"Rina!" I pinched her cheeks. "Where has your head gone?"

"Aneue abunai!" Rina looked more terrified than ever as she pushed me out a few feet away.

"Me wo akete, imouto yo!" I shouted at her, not caring about keeping my voice down.

"Kin no me… kin no me ga kuru." Rina started quaking in terror causing the temperature to drop further still; just when I thought she couldn't possibly make it any colder than she already had.

"Kimi…" My eyes widened in shock. "Gomenne, imouto. Soitsu kara mamoranakatta da kara." Tears welled up in my eyes, then spilled over. I started crying harder, and harder.

"Aneue…" Rina huddled next to me clinging to me for dear life.

I snapped out of my sorrow, I looked at her, and then I did the only thing that I could think of. I slapped Rina. "GET OUT OF THAT MEMORY! WE ARE THE HEIRESSES OF THE TSUKISHIRO CLAN AND YOU'RE CRYING?! DID OUR PARENTS NOT TEACH US TO KEEP OUR HEADS?! You are being a disgrace to their memory."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, since you were just as scared of the gold eyed stranger as I was!" Rina snapped

"Hmph, and who pulled it together first?" I countered sharply.

"You may have put on a brave front, but you were quivering just as much as I was!"

"Yet, here we stand, free and wild. He hasn't gotten us yet, has he?" I asked.

"That's because of the intervention of mother and father right before we blacked out."

"I think there was someone else who intervened as well…" I suddenly thought, then it hit me, "Rina, remember when I yelled at him that we were promised to someone else?"

"Hm."

"I need an actual answer…"

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have one for you." Rina frowned, "My memories are still a bit spotty."

"I do… now. It's just who, I'm forgetting." I sighed, and heard a distant flapping of wings. "We need to move, or do you want to face Sebastian and Ciel?" I spat their names out.

"Not really, no." My face echoing her sentiments. "Let's head deeper into the forest. The underbrush is too dense to fly through or to see us from above."

I nodded and crouched down, allowing my truest form to surface. My body shifted into that of a black leopard, with the same coral eyes flicked with amber. _'Let's use these form to travel- it's normal to see big cats here.'_

'_We're also faster and more agile.' _Rina revealed her own true form: a pure silvery-white snow leopard with silvery-green eyes.

'_I'm heading east from here, coming with me?'_ I asked.

Rina nodded, already at the tree line, crouching on of the tree branches.

I took off, and headed east after Rina, a small wisp of fire shedding meager light in front of me. I stopped suddenly at the shifting of the wind, bringing the smell of wood from my right. _'Rina! Come here, I smell something odd, like a wooden structure, or a nest.'_

'_There is definitely some old wood ahead.'_

'_Yea, I wanna check it out. It might... It might just be our Clan's home...' _I took a hesitant step to my right, then the steps became more eager as I spotted the silver crest of our clan. _'It is! Come on, Rina!'_

'_O-ok' _Rina hesitantly followed me.

I ran past the gates only to stop dead, howls of misery and horror echoing out. _'OUR CLAN! OUR CLAN IS DEAD!'_

'_The gold eyed stranger must have killed them.'_ Rina thought ruefully.

'_He shall _die _painfully for what he's done.'_ I thought, malice oozing out of my body.

' _What can we do against someone capable of killing mother and father?!'_

'_More than them. We are stronger than most of our kind. That's why we are supposed to take mates outside of all Nekos.'_ I sighed, reverting to what I've been taught.

'_Stronger than mother and father...'_

'_Yea, why do you think that we were able to vanish, and get to the forest, plus we overpowered Sebastian, and he is pretty strong.'_

'_Because of the mother and father and the mysterious strangers you had referred to earlier, helped us escape and hid our abilities.'_

'_More like memories, but yes.'_ I lay down, smelling the two idiots on the wind. _'I want to see what they have to say about this. Do you?'_

'_Not really; I'm still pissed at them. Let's continue our game of hide and seek for a little while longer.' _Rina's hackles raised in remembrance.

'_Hmm... Alright.' _I stood once more, and ran to the Main House, going into the basement, then looked at a small scroll that been left untouched.

'_What did you find, Sis?'_

'_I... I don't know... But I'm drawn to it like cats to catnip.'_ I nudged the scroll slightly, and it unrolled to show our names. _'!'_

'_What?!'_

'_It has our names on it, and I know it's Mama's writing!'_

'_Well let's take it with us; they'll_ _catch us if we stay much longer!'_

I purred softly, then a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and an amused voice sounded out in greeting.

'_Who are you?'_ Rina growled threatening the newcomer in my defense.

'_Ally?!' _

"Hello, dearie~" Ally chuckled.

'_It's good to see you again! I would love to stay and chat with you, but I have to go. We're playing hide and seek with the little Earl. Would you mind delaying him for a little bit?'_

"You know my price, dearie." He giggled softly

'_What price?_' Rina wondered.

"I want the choicest of laughter." He grinned.

'_Rose told Sebastian to marry him.' _Rina almost sounded like she would have been giggling, if she were in her human form.

I, mentally, giggled at the memory, _'Now it's more my turn.'_ I whispered something in his ear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally crumpled to the ground from laughing so hard. "You've chosen the wrong profession, dearie. You would be a comedian, world renown!"

'_I know, but I've done what I've had to. Thanks, Ally!'_

'_Ok we made you laugh so you will honor your part of the deal, right?'_ Rina asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, Selena." Ally chuckled.

'_How do you know my name?'_ Rina hissed hackles raised, and she was crouching ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice.

'_He knew my name, too. It's best not to question him at times. I'll be counting on you, Ally!'_ I rolled the scroll back up and he tied it shut for me. _'Let's go, Rina.'_

'_Right!' _Rina was hot on my tail as we left.

**End A/N: Wow... **

**Uxi: Damn, we're good! ^.^v**

**Esmi: Yep! ^^v**

**Uxi: Anyways here are this chapter translations.**

Translations:

Sugoi!: Awesome!

Ano…. Aneue, nani wo hanashimas hitaka?: Huh... Big sister, did you say something?

Hi ga…. Hi ga….Hi ga kowai: Fire is... Fire is... Fire is scary.

Iie, kinaide!: Literal: No, don't come near me!

In context here: No, go away! or Stay away from me!

Aneue doko desuka?: Where are you, big sister?

Aneue tasukete hi ga….: Save/Help me, big sister, the fire is…..

Datte….dat te!: But….But!

Aneue abunai!: Watch out, big sister!

Me wo akete, imouto yo!: Literal: Little sister, open your eyes!

In context: Snap out of it, little sister!

Kin no me… kin no me ga kuru.: Gold eyes... Gold eyes are coming.

Kimi…: You…

Gomenne, imouto. Soitsu kara mamoranakatta da kara.: Literal Translation: I'm sorry, little sister because I didn't protect you from him.

In context here: I'm sorry, little sister, because I couldn't protect you from him.

**Esmi: We're sorry for all the translations this chapter, but they were needed to move the plot along in that scene.**

**Uxi: It was enjoyable to write as well, and it is part of four chapters(!) that seriously move the fic along.**

**Esmi: Rather than release one REALLY long chapter, we decided to break it up into shorter chapters to reveal these major plot points that would have been in just this chapter.**

**Uxi: (for those who have read Demon Song) Kinda like chapters 9-12. **

**Esmi:I hope ya'll enjoy the coming chapters. ^^**

**Both: Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We do, however, own our own characters, and all non-canon portions of the plot.**

**Uxi: So... This is prewritten: I'm off at camp, most likely dying from walking so much.**

**Esmi: Poor Uxi. T_T**

**Uxi: It's fun here though! **

**Esmi: Well, that's good at least. ^^**

**Uxi: Very... But anyways... Away ye readers! On with the chapter!**

**Rina POV**

Rose pulled out of the compound, hearing the cackles of the person she referred to as Ally, using that as his goodbye. I heard wings again, but my bakeneko speed didn't allow for it for long. The forest greeted us, and Rose created a tunnel downwards, waited for me to enter before closing it to the size of a snake hole, allowing air to follow us downward.

'_Where are you going, Rose?_'

'_Our Clan has called this place the Temple of Night. This is the last place, and this is where we will wait for the Idiots, but in separate rooms. It has been said destined Mates of Nekos will meet the Neko they are fated to be with.'_

'_So if I am understanding you correctly, if they are our fated Mates, they will be able to find this place, then?' _I surmised.

'_Yes, but they will only see the Mate they are fated for. Everyone else will be invisible to them.'_

'_Interesting.'_

'_It is dangerous though. Many of Nekos' Mates have been killed by stepping on another's tail. That is why we will wait separately.'_

'_Good idea; I don't want _anyone_ to step on mine!'_ I growled at the thought.

'_We shall split here, and meet each other after we have been found.'_ Rose turned down the hallway with the New Moon symbol, quickly vanishing into the darkness.

'_Ok I'll go this way then.'_ I headed down the hall bearing the mark of the crescent moon. The room I found at the end of the hall was beautiful to say the least. It had marble floors depicting a crescent moon and stars carved into the walls. Above my head the ceiling was tiled in shades of blue and green similarly colored stained glass windows, which featured silver moon and golden star designs, flooding the room with moonlight. There was also a small but well kept bed in the corner of the room that was perfect to rest my weary paws.

**~Third Person Omniscient~**

The room Rose found at the end of the hall with the New Moon was very beautiful. It had marble floors depicting a New Moon and small flames carved into the walls. Above her head, the ceiling was tiled in shades of red and black similarly colored stained glass windows, flooding the room with moonlight. There was also a small- but well kept- bed near the middle of the room, that was perfect to spread out and recline.

~**At the surface**~

Sebastian landed with Ciel in the middle of the compound, just after the Twins had left. He set towards the Main House on a whim, and met a familiar figure in the living room.

"Undertaker. I did not expect you to be here."

"Hello, Mister Butler. What brings you here to this place?" Undertaker tilted his head and grinned manically.

"I am searching for something." Sebastian snapped his pocket watch closed. "Why are you here?"

"I was here to see if there were any bodies left to bury, but ran into an old friend of mine. She made a request~" Undertaker motioned for Sebastian to follow him, "You might want to tell the little Earl to come as well, as it will effect him as well." The Undertaker sounded the most sane that Sebastian had ever witnessed.

"How?" Sebastian didn't follow.

"Nothing dangerous, just a stall, but it is important in it's own right." Undertaker chuckled softly, but there was no delirium that was normally present in his voice.

'_Young Master, would you come to the Main House in the Tsukishiro Compound. Undertaker needs something for us. He said it's important, but also a stall for time. He doesn't have his usual… mania in his voice.'_ Sebastian used the link the contract gave to speak to Ciel, who was looking in the remains of one of the branch houses.

'_Is it related to the Twins?'_ Ciel called back.

"Is it to do with the Tsukishiro Twins?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know~ Does it~?" Undertaker giggled, but gave the slightest of nods.

'_It does, Young Master.'_

"Sebastian, just make the Undertaker laugh already so we can get our information and be on our way!" Ciel ordered.

"Ah ah ah~ Little Lord~ I need to fulfill my prior request from little Rose. I also have something more, but that is where the payment comes in handy." Undertaker dropped the giggles, and the smiles for a somber expression.

"What prior request?" Sebastian asked, then it hit him. "It is the stalling, is it not?"

"That would be correct, Mister Butler." Undertaker's bangs moved out of the way of his eyes, revealing the green and yellow dual-toned eyes of the Shinigami Race. "It is also to do with _where_ they are headed, or hiding. It will not be easy to get there." There was a sparkle of insanity leaking into his voice, "Now~! You know my price, Little Earl~!"

"Sebastian, do I need to repeat my order." Ciel glared at the Undertaker, having wasted enough time already.

"No, My Lord." Sebastian bowed, and whispered the joke in Undertaker's ear.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Undertaker shook, having fallen to his knees from laughter. "Very well, Mister Butler." Undertaker's voice calmed, and went back to the intelligence that he masked with insanity. "They are hiding in the Temple of Night."

"The Temple of Night?!" Sebastian's usually calm demeanor cracked in shock. His eyes widened just a fraction, betraying his surprise.

"What is the Temple of Night, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, but the question was laced with a hidden order.

"It is the Temple that Nekos go to for the chance to meet their destined Mates. It is also a Safe Haven for those who do not wish to be found by demons that will harm Nekos, even if it is their Mate, destined or not." Sebastian said after a moment. "The problem is finding the Temple itself, even I do not know where it is."

"Sebastian, I order you to find the Temple of Night!" The contract symbol in Ciel's eye flashed even from underneath his hair.

"This is the other piece that I will give you. The forest around the compound for three kilometers in every direction is the Temple. You are standing in the very center, Mister Butler." Undertaker was cryptic as ever.

The two demons sighed, but shock entered their countenance once the information sank in. They shouted in unison, "THIS IS THE TEMPLE OF NIGHT?!"

Undertaker cackled and left, before anything more could be asked of him, "Take care~"

"Undertaker _is_ insane, but he did not act as such today." Sebastian placed a contemplative hand at his chin. "He told us that this is the Temple of Night, but this is the Tsukishiro Compound as well. From the time I have lived with Nekos, they told me that the Temple is a glorious building, but that it is hidden where the sun does... not... reach." Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment. "It is under our feet."

"Then where is the entrance?" Ciel tapped his foot.

"The entrance is where it is needed." Sebastian said, being cryptic.

"We need it here with us." Ciel said simply.

"Indeed, but we must head outside the compound, or it will be destroyed."

They headed outside the compound on their wings. The small hole that Rose had made opening up to them, leading them downwards as well.

Sebastian paused when he saw all the hallways. "Young Master, I must ask that we separate to search for them. This is a test of the Temple, but there is a second one that we must pass as well if the Twins have done what I think they have."

"Go, find Miss Primrose." Ciel looked around before choosing the hall of the crescent moon. His steps echoing as he trailed down the hall. The stars twinkling in the walls, but when he stopped in the room, a large door greeted him, showing the crescent moon on it. He knocked shortly before entering. He proceeded to scan the room for Rina, but initially found nothing. He eyes eventually came across a snow leopard sleeping on a small bed in one of the room's corners. Ciel smiled at the sight of the leopard, but it faded quickly, realizing that he has never seen the true form of either Twin, but a smirk crossed his face. "Sebastian will have a fit."

The leopard's ear twitched, but otherwise continued its nap.

"Miss Tsukishiro?" Ciel walked closer. _I can see why Sebastian loves cats so much._

The leopard still continued to sleep.

When he was close enough, Ciel gently petted the leopard's head, a small smile on his face.

The leopard, not the least bit pleased at being woken up so suddenly, pounced on Ciel growling and baring it claws and fangs.

"Miss Tsukishiro, you know it is not nice to attack those who mean no harm." Ciel spoke, amused, but stopped being so amused when he had to deal with the claws and fangs after his neck, and head.

'_It _is_ not nice to wake people unexpectedly, either!' _Rina growled once again, before snapping once again at Ciel's neck with her sharp jaws, while digging one of her claws into his shoulder and the other into his side both doing serious harm.

"My apologies for waking you, but I have been searching for SEVEN HOURS!" Ciel pushed Rina's jaws away.

Rina's still managed to catch one of his hands, though, shredding flesh down to the bone also digging her claws deeper into his flesh. _'I do _not_ care! _Not_ after that stunt you pulled this afternoon!'_ A low growl rumbled in Rina's throat.

"I have been searching for seven hours just to apologize! Does that not warrant any amount of patience to listen to me at least?" Ciel was oddly calm, despite the fact that he had an very angered Neko over him.

'_You are still _alive_, aren't you? Rose would have killed you by now.'_ Rina's eyes narrowed still fixed on Ciel's neck. _'Now talk, before I totally lose my patience.'_ Rina sank fangs deeper into Ciel's hand, threatening to crush the bones in it.

"I apologize for having moved your belongings- without permission- as well as trying to force you to live at my estate." Ciel wincing at the pressure on his, now, mangled hand.

Rina released Ciel's hand but kept her claws in his shoulder and side, still not entirely convinced by Ciel's apology.

"Would you like me to gravel on my knees?" Ciel seriously hoping that would not be necessary.

'_Yes, actually, I would. Watching you have to swallow that pride of yours to perform dogza, will be very gratifying'_ Rina finally got up off of Ciel then sat in front of him waiting patiently.

Ciel gulped, realizing the corner he had gotten himself in. Begrudgingly, he moved onto his knees, his head hung in shame, and embarrassment. He bowed forward, his forehead touching the ground lightly. "Are you happy now?" His voice was the epitome of embarrassment.

'_Yes, very.'_ Rina purred contently, but Ciel could have sworn she was smirking,

"Good." He sat up, his eyes glowing with anger.

'_You must be a demon like us to have survived my wrath.'_ Rina, still slightly on edge, growled and bared her fangs at Ciel's change of attitude.

"I've been a demon for 28 human years." Ciel frowned.

'_Well, let's go find Rose now.'_ Rina motioned for Ciel to follow her.

Ciel stood, following back down the hall. Now noticing the small black kitten that had jumped off of the bed Rina had been sleeping on and was now resting on Rina's back. "You know there is a kitten on your back, yes?"

Rina just ignored him as she continued to walk towards the door that Ciel had entered earlier.

~**Sebastian**~

Sebastian looked at all the doorways, being drawn to the new moon hallway. He stepped down the hallway, taking in the decor, and chuckling at the stained glass colors. When he had reached the door, he knocked, but he heard no sound. He knocked a second time, entering quickly afterwards. He scanned the room, only spotting a large black panther on other side. His cat loving instincts kicking in at the sight of it laying on the bed in a corner.

The leopard's eyes were half-lidded, and watching him cautiously, but the look of adoration told her that he had seen her. She flicked her tails, motioning him in, not yet giving off a pissed air. Her eyes opened to reveal the familiar coral, yet amber flecked, eyes.

"Miss Primrose, are you ready to return to the manor?" Sebastian asked, but only to pet her head.

Rose only let out a low growl. _'You may be my destined Mate, but I am very angry at the force used by both of you. Should I return I expect Ciel to have amused my sister, and have a large bag of very good catnip ready.'_

"After making us hunt you for seven hours?" Sebastian paused as the entire thing of what Rose had said sunk in."Destined Mate?"

'_I was not speaking anything but English.'_ Rose shook off his hand, then pounced him to the floor, lying on him.

"I am your destined Mate?" Sebastian's eyes were elsewhere. "I do not believe you."

'_Hmph, you found me, did you not?'_ Rose's eyes showed a smirk, a small growl of amusement rumbling through her body.

"Is that the test?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow quirked.

'_No. It is part of the spells protecting this place from people like that gold-eyed demon. The test was finding me quickly before being rejected back to the surface.'_ Rose's twin tails flicked lazily. Her claws dug into his shoulders. _'Now. You knew of a part of the Temple, but how much do you actually know?'_

"Not as much as you think." Sebastian winced at the sensation of her claws digging into his flesh.

'_I see.'_ Rose relaxed her claws slightly.

"It is good to know you like being on top." Sebastian said slyly.

'_It is an interesting position to say the least, but why would you say that?' _Rose's tails slapped his leg harshly.

"If I didn't know what my Mate likes, what kind of Mate would I be?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

'_A dead one, or one that is learning about their Mate.'_ Rose purred softly, as Sebastian had started to rub between her shoulder blades.

"Shall we go to the Young Master and return to the Manor?" Sebastian's fingers fondled Rose's ears lightly.

'_We should, this room is only a waiting room. We have one thing to do before we leave the underground area.'_ Rose pulled away regretfully. _'Let's go, Raven.'_

"Of course, my Mate." Sebastian stood, following behind Rose as she headed back down the hallway that they had both travelled before.

'_Once we get to the entrance area you will be able see Rina and Ciel.'_ Rose moved around the edges of the rooms, keeping Sebastian against the wall with her tails.

"Why are we taking to the walls?" Sebastian stepped closer to Rose.

'_Do you have a death wish?'_ Rose let out an amused growl. _'We are almost to the entrance, so you should be able to see them if they are there already.'_

"They aren't." Sebastian stood near the entrance of the hall, then gliding his feet to make sure that he does not step on any tail, not knowing that the Temple of Night was only full on the nights of the lunar eclipse and when the harvest moon reaches its zenith.

'_Ah! Here they come!'_ Rose was watching down the crescent moon hallway.

The familiar form of Ciel being lead by a snow leopard down the _middle_ of the hallway.

"Sebastian, who is with you?" Ciel spoke as the two were close enough not to shout.

"That is a question, I wish to pose you as well, Young Master." Sebastian said, his closed-eyed smile in place. "I have Miss Primrose with me." Sebastian glanced down at Rose to give her a glare at the amused growl in her throat.

'_Is something the matter, Raven?'_ Rose purred soothingly. She nuzzled his leg, rubbing her body against him. _'I'm sure that what I've done will serve as a good thing in the future for you~ Of course there is always the possibility of there being other Nekos here at all times, you don't want to be killed for stepping on their tails, would you~?'_

All Sebastian could do was sigh. His fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It is Miss Tsukishiro with me." Ciel rolled his eyes at what Rose said.

'_So Ciel~? Why are your clothes-'_ Rose shifted to her humanoid form catching the eye of Sebastian. "so disheveled, along with those wounds?"

"I will not tell you." Ciel's face acquired a light dusting of pink from the memory of what happened.

'_In order to placate me, I made him perform dogza'_ Rina said, but only so just Rose could hear her. She grinned mischievously before returning to her humanoid form, the kitten now sleeping in her arms.

"WHAT! And I missed it?! Damn! I would have paid good money to see that!" Rose exclaimed, making Ciel's face flush further from embarrassment. Ciel coughed.

"Miss Tsukishiro, why did you…." Ciel's question died as he caught sight of Rina's humanoid form.

"It seems we have two seductresses under our care, Young Master." Sebastian arched an eyebrow with a slight smirk- not the least embarrassed.

"I know the art of seduction, but my sister does not." Rose shrugged.

"R-rose!" Rina stammered as a barely noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What? I had to keep the orphanage running somehow." Rose looked at Rina with a bored look on her face.

"But….surely there had have better was…. than _that_.." Rina was both shocked and horrified at her sister's action. A growl sounded out, and all heads turned to Sebastian, who was glaring at Rose with molten red eyes. Well, not _at _her, per-say. More like the people she'd been with before.

"Oh, I didn't get _that_ far. I was too good for them," Rose snapped, glaring back at Sebastian.

"But still…." Rina was horrified at the matter-of-fact manner that Rose was using to talk about _such_ matters.

"You seduced other males?" Rage, and disgust, coating his tone that Ciel shuddered.

"No, they came on to me, and…" Rose sighed.

"So what that was what had scared that poor girl, I believe you said her name was Kayla, so bad, and lead to you getting those horrible injuries." Rina face was still full of horror, but concern becoming more evident now.

"You want to know?" Rose pinned Rina with a cold glare.

"I already know since Miss Kurenai had her suspicions and ran a few tests all of which came back negative, so I know nothing happened. However, I still do _not_ like that you would even consider doing such- especially after that lecture you gave me earlier!" Rina's voice was full of concern and disappointment as she turned her gaze to Rose.

"Of course they would come back negative. I protect my own…" Rose's glare dropped to the floor, as she tsked lightly.

"So, I should be ignored?" Sebastian cut in, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Sebastian, calm down. I want the full story, before you hurt her in jealousy and spite." Ciel ordered.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just choose not to answer." Rose looked at Sebastian

"I do not want a Mate who ignores my presence," Sebastian growled

Rose pouts before speaking, "I'm not your mate officially, yet."

"Yet?" Ciel asked.

"Yet." Rose spoke more firmly. "We have not done the mating ceremony."

"That's where we officially claim and mark our Mate's, right?" Rina chimed in.

"Correct, but it has to be done separately, and on the night of the each individual Neko's symbol. For me, it would be the night of the new moon." Rose explained, an eye to the ceiling, looking at the waning crescent.

"That would the night of waxing crescent moon for me." Rina informed the rest.

"We can do it tonight, but the claim will be strongest on the night that we each are marked with." Rose shuddered as the room seemed to warm, but there was an edge of something was coming.

"Cold?" Sebastian's voice came from right behind her ear.

Rose looked back at him, and smirked, "Not a bit, but there is a warning on the wind."

"A warning to do, or to watch out, for what?" Ciel was on his guard at the warning.

"A storm maybe? Or something more ominous and deadly?" Rose put a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side.

"You are just as bad as Undertaker." Ciel rubbed his temples lightly.

"I did spend a few good years of time with him, and I did learn some things, and spent time with another Reaper." Rose giggled at the memories that came up.

"There is a time and place for fun and games, Rose." Rina scolded her still giggling sister.

"Fun and games?! You think being vague like that is fun and games?" Ciel's eyes narrowed. _…How ironic…_

"Now is not the time for being guessing games, Rose." Rina chided, her tail twitching in annoyance.

"Bah! I need to get some fun in somehow, but seriously there is something of warning on the wind. I just do not know what it is." Rose's eyebrows furrowed.

Rina sighed. _'You should have just said that in the first place, and had your fun later.'_

'_What? I need the fun, the warning is really hard, and strong.'_ Rose tiled her head at her sister.

'_I'm still on edge from having remembered that night, so I'm not really in the mood for your games right now.'_ Rina's tail continues to show her annoyance at Rose's antics.

A throat clearing behind them put an end to the Twins's mental conversation.

"Sorry, boys. Short version of the conversation between me and my twin is that this warning is bigger than we realize." Rose looked at Ciel and Sebastian with the eyes of a warrior.

**End A/N: Cliffy!**

**Uxi: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Esmi: *snickers***

**Uxi: I wonder what happens next~ *giggles* don't you? Have the word "Nekomata" in your review if you want to have the next chapter the day you read this chapter!**

**Esmi: *rolls eyes* but that would defeat the purpose of ending the chapter in a cliffy.**

**Uxi: You're the one posting it... *chuckles***

**Esmi: True *evil grin* on with the cliffy-**

**Uxi: -cuz we're evil like that! *evil laughter***

**Both: Ja ne! ^^ ^.^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WE'RE BACK~~~~~~~**

**Sebastian: Lady Uxintaa and Lady Esmereilda do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the canon arcs that may come into the story.**

**Esmi: But I bet Uxi wishes she owned you tho. XD**

**Uxi: *pounces on Sebastian* That's why we have OCs to do that for us.**

**Sebastian: Lady Uxintaa, would you please remove yourself from my person.**

**Uxi: No!**

**Esmi: *Dangles new volume of Kuro manga just out of Uxi's reach* Uxi look what I have~**

**Uxi: *pulls out the same one from her pocket* I got it too! *puts it away before it can get taken* Mine is also autographed by J. Michael Tatum~**

**Esmi: Sebastian isn't Ciel calling for you?**

**Sebastian: Ah, that he is. *kisses Uxi's hand* I must leave. **

**Esmi: Now on with the chapter while Uxi fangirls over Sebastian.**

**Rose POV**

I felt arms wrapping around my waist. "Shall we do the mating ceremony tonight? I think that it is best." I spoke.

"Wait sister, the new moon is the day after tomorrow, with the waxing crescent only a few days after that." Rina brought my attention back to the current moon phase.

"Then we can stay here for a day or three, it will be safe to stay here for the simple fact there are wards, and food for a few days." I leaned onto Sebastian's chest lightly. He hummed at the slight contact.

"Right, only those worthy of entering the temple will be able to find it, and even if they do manage to enter it. They will not be able to find us." Rina continued where I left off.

"Why?" Ciel gave a serious and bemused look.

"While Nekos can see anyone that enters the Temple of Night; only their destined Mate can see them and only them. Therefore, if anyone else manages to enter the Temple who is not a Nekos' mate, they will not be able to see anyone making the Temple seem totally deserted to them." Rina glanced at Ciel before looking back into the Temple.

"There are rooms set aside for this reason."

"This temple is a maze for a reason, Lord Phantomhive." Rina turned her gaze back to Ciel.

"We should move to the center, then to one of the side rooms off of it," I suggested.

"I think I would be best if we walked the side by side and let them walk on either side of us." Rina looked at me before gesturing at Ciel and Sebastian.

"A line would be best, I just think that we need to start moving now." I responded.

"Miss Primrose, may I ask what the two of you are talking about?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"Did not listen when Rose and I were explaining that earlier?" Rina asked Sebastian. "But one of us has to lead the way through the Temple." Rina turned her attention to me.

"True, but we have to get inside. You take the southwest route, and I will take the North route." I smiled.

"Okay, Lord Phantomhive, please follow me." Rina got Ciel's attention in short order and started to lead him down the designated route.

"I have a different idea on transport, Rina. Neither one of you might like it, though." I stopped them before they got too far.

"What idea is this?" Ciel asked.

"I would like to know as well, Sis?" Rina inquired.

"Carry them on our backs in our true forms, so that they don't get lost, and we don't have to worry about it that way." I sighed, not liking the idea myself.

"Um…." I could tell Rina wasn't very comfortable with that idea, not that I could blame her with _her_ personality.

"I don't like the idea either, but it is the quickest way, and I can't really trust them to not wander into sections that are private areas." I shrugged.

"Hey! Miss Primrose, are you not calling the pot calling the kettle black?!" Ciel's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I find the idea both insulting, and intriguing, at the same time." Sebastian's eyes were sparkling at my suggestion.

"Mister Cat Lover likes the idea, I knew he would." I put my head in my hands. I transformed into my black leopard form.

Rina was still very hesitant and still not very fond of the idea of having Ciel on her back.

'_If you want to run the risk of them waking our ancestors then it is going to be you to calm them.'_ I thought only to Rina,

'_But you know I have never at ease around other people that I'm not familiar with.'_ Rina pouted.

'_You have to at least get used to Ciel, you know the Temple, and our ancestors paired you with him.'_ I sighed, twitching one of my tails.

'_I know but what if he, even accidentally touches my ears or tail; you know how sensitive I am about them.'_

'_RINA!'_ I shouted mentally, forgoing the 'private' conversation.

'_Well you're sensitive about yours too, so don't shout at me about that!'_ Rina's ears flattened in agitation.

"Seems we have been forgotten again, Young Master." Sebastian sighed.

"I see that." Ciel sighed as well.

Sebastian cleared his throat again to once again get the Twins attention.

'_Get on, Sebastian.'_ I moved myself to next to him.

"If you are smart, Lord Phantomhive, you will _not_ let go of my hand until we reach our destination." Rina had a very firm tone as she addressed Ciel while taking hold of his hand.

"I am smart. I just do not like this sort of activity, such as hand holding and soft affections." Ciel huffed indignantly.

"And what makes you think I do?" Rina growled, her ears now totally flat and tail twitching in anger at Ciel's insinuation.

Sebastian's weight was on my back lightly, and I moved so that he got the message that he was good to lean over me. "You know this is a very compromising position, Miss Primrose."

'_If it keeps my mate safe, then I will do so.'_ I took a few steps, to get used to the weight that was Sebastian.

"I see." Sebastian fell quiet.

'_I'm going on ahead, Rina, Ciel. I will see you both when you get there.'_ I left right after that, taking an unmarked hallway, using wisps of flame in from of me to shed some light around us.

As we travelled further into the temple, Sebastian started asking questions about me: my favorite colors, favorite gemstones, fighting style, familiar weapons, and places I have been to. My responses were generally predictable, but odd: My favorite colors red, black and silver. The gemstones were Moonstones, pearls, rubies, sapphires and black diamonds. My fighting style was street made from various fights. I have been to Tokyo- which I still called Edo- Osaka, the Shinigami Library, and most coastal villages.

Sebastian chuckled at my answers. "You have interesting tastes, and actions, Kitten."

'_Of course I do, I have to keep things going in my life.'_ I chuckled mentally, enjoying the plain white marble of the walls, ceiling and floors. I stopped and shook myself as I stepped into a large room. It was large and spacious, the view of the moon in all across the ceiling, as it was clear glass. _'Welcome to the center of the Temple of Night!'_

Not only was the room large, but it had very high ceilings made of marble and lots of intricate designs of the moon and the stars. In the very center of the room was a large statue dedicated to Tsukiyomi, which was surrounded by a fountain from which water flowed into various channels that spread through the room. Interspersed amongst the channels was lush silvery-green grass and a myriad night-blooming plants, including many trees and shrubs. These plants included- but were not limited to- Night-blooming Jasmine, Night-blooming Pink Cereus, Lotuses, Moonflower, various varieties of Evening Primrose, Purple orchids, Sweet Four O'Clocks, and Casablanca Lilies.

The shock of the room made it easy for me to get Sebastian off of my back. I sat there, amused as he just looked around like a child in a candy store. I giggled softly as he moved from area to area of the room, looking at the various plants, trying to figure out each of them. When his gaze turned to the statue of Tsukiyomi, he halted and then turned to me. I had turned back into my humanoid form, and had planned to stay that way for quite a while. Sebastian asked me the most hilarious, and stupid question possible at the moment. "Why are you worshiping a deity?"

"Tsukiyomi is the Japanese god of the moon, and if you haven't noticed, our Clan has a special connection with the moon. So, it shouldn't be that odd that we worship him." I reprimanded him lightly. "We, the Tsukishiro Clan, are sometimes referred to as the Nekos of the Moon as well. Should you really be asking that?"

"We are both demons." Sebastian pointed out.

"I still live in this dimension, so I have to still have respect for those who had strength. You do understand that most 'gods' tend to be unholy." I shrugged lightly.

"Also bear in mind that many of the land gods worshipped by the Japanese are demonic or spiritual in nature, unlike the gods worshipped in Western religions." Rina added as she and Ciel entered the room, thought only I could see or hear them, so I had to tell Sebastian what she had said.

"Also it might be easier if you just used telepathy until after both mating ceremonies, as you will not be able to see or hear the other until after then." Rina and I said in unison.

"I believe that can be done, though I do not wish to do so with the brat." Sebastian said as he sat down on the grass.

I dropped down beside him, laughing at his, finally expressed, distaste for Ciel. "Don't like him much do you?"

"The contract is the only reason for my loyalty." Sebastian smoothed back his hair.

"Still, you have to be _somewhat_ grateful to him, as if not by his choice in coming here, then you would not have met me." I giggled again.

"I should, but I do not. I am still a servant to him." Sebastian sighed.

Two sets of eyes were on me, well my general direction anyways, clearly interested in our conversion, although I knew Rina knew what we had been talking about, but hadn't seemed to not have informed Ciel about yet.

I looked at Rina, and nodded, "I would suggest setting up the beds for now."

"Yes, we should do that."Rina nodded

It seemed like Ciel had asked Rina something, and she was answering it despite what we had said about using the telepathy we have to be back where we started as mediators.

"What is being asked?" Sebastian was getting irritated.

"Ciel hasn't heard our side of the conversation, so... your distaste of servitude is still between me, you and Rina." I stood, dusting off my kimono. "We should get moving to the side room."

"Follow me, Lord Phantomhive, so you don't accidentally step on Rose's tails." Rina cautioned as she helped Ciel to his feet

"Come on, Raven." I sighed and stretched my upper body, heading down the hallway to my left, clouds decorating every inch, and opening to a large room with lavender and jasmine plants in pots all over the room. There were three beds ready, and a few more not ready to be used. "Seems like someone knew we were going to stay. What do you think, Rina?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was must have been friendly to have made it this far into the Temple." Rina mused

"I know." I went over to one of the beds, and saw a small note on it.

~o0o~

'_Dearie,_

_ I figured you might stay here for a night, so I came down and made these beds for you, little earl and your twin. Good Luck~_

_~Ally'_

~o0o~

"Damn he's good!" I giggled and crashed in the very bed that the note had been on. "Night guys! If you continue to talk, use your minds." With that I fell asleep.

~o0o~

I heard a mew, and a paw batted at my cheeks. "Mmm~ Five more minutes, Sebastian. I was in the middle of a sweet dream~" The paw batted me again, even as I spoke.

"I am not the one trying to wake you, Miss Primrose." Sebastian chuckled, his voice sounding close. "It's Olivia whom is trying to wake you up. Though, it is time to wake as well."

I sighed and sat up, the room not bright at all, and I waited for my eyes to adjust, but I had no patience. I looked to my left, and jumped to the point I fell onto the floor.

Sebastian was laying in the same bed that I had just fallen out of.

"Sebastian! What is wrong with you?!" I growled at him.

Sebastian sat up, and chuckled again. "I thought it was alright for Mates to share beds?"

"It is, but, again, we are not Mates officially, yet." I stretched, feeling that I had gone to my everyday appearance at sometime in the night.

"Un… Sis…. Why are you making such a fuss this early in the morning?" Rina mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes tiredly.

"Ask Sebastian." I glared at him as fire swirled around my body.

"You know I can't; that's why I asked you in the first place." Rina was still groggy having just woken up.

"He joined me in my bed." I spit out.

"Oh," Rina replied; she was still too sleepy to fully realize what I had just said.

"Look at the bed I used last night." I growled, as he got up too quick to be seen anymore. "Never mind. He got up." I felt my ears and tail pop out in my anger.

"I am unsure of what you are talking about, Miss Primrose." Sebastian was wearing that damn smirk on his face.

"Whatever he did can wait until we wake up some more." Rina pet my head making me purr gently.

I sighed and walked out of the room when Rina turned back over to resume her sleep.

~o0o~

"You are in so much trouble, Sebastian." I stomped on his foot, and kneed him. I watched him crumple onto the ground, and then I went back into the center room, bowing in front of the Tsukiyomi statue. I sighed and listened to the footsteps.

"I see that you are praying. Why?" Sebastian's voice sounded strained.

I looked back at him after I had finished my praying. "It is tradition for the Neko to pray before this statue before the mating ceremony. I have something I will need to grab, and you will need to at least bow at the statue and act like you are praying." I stood, heading over to a small alcove, grabbing a small box that was hidden in the shadows. I carried it to another alcove that held small daggers, at the hilt of each one was a phase of the moon. I grabbed the one with the new moon, and went back over to the fountain. I took off my sandles and socks, rolling up my sleeves. "Get down to your dress shirt, or your undershirt if you have one on."

Sebastian knelt down from where he had stood, removing his gloves with his teeth, his tailcoat, vest, and tie. He rolled his pants up to his knees, toeing off his shoes, and socks. He waited outside the fountain, and I snorted.

"Come on." I stepped into the fountain, watching as the water turned from its usual blue coloring to a darker blue. When I heard the splash of the water next to me, the water turned to the midnight blue I loved so much. "Good." I pulled the dagger across my skin at the base of my neck.

Sebastian's eyes reverted to the molten red of his more demonic form. He leaned in and cleaned the wound with his tongue, before biting down over where the cut had been with elongated fangs.

I chuckled, and returned the favor on his own neck, my fangs just as long as his, but sharper. I pulled away first, and Sebastian followed after a moment, an octagonal star with a new moon in the center formed on his neck, Celtic knot surrounding it. I licked the mark lightly, cleaning the blood that had spilled away. I pulled back and smiled, "Now we are officially Mates, my Raven."

**END A/N: That's it!**

**Uxi: *still squealing over Sebastian***

**Esmi: *covers ears* *whispers something in Uxi's ear to put an end to the squealing***

**Uxi: Right… *ahem, tries to cover the groan* **

**Esmi: Now that squealing has stopped back to the AN**

**Uxi: So… I'm back from camp…?**

**Esmi: Did ya have fun Uxi?**

**Uxi: Yea.. But my legs were killing me and I had sunburn for a day or two afterwards...**

**Esmi: Ouch! *Hands Uxi advil and Aloe lotion***

**Uxi: Thanks, but it's already gone. *drags Sebastian in, and uses him as a pillow***

**Esmi: Well it's the thought that counts right? Um Sebastian would you mind bringing you some Iced Tea it's rather hot today? *Snaps out a fan to fan myself with***

**Sebastian: *points to the table just to Esmi's left* I had two prepared, though I can't move because of Lady Uxintaa...**

**Esmi: *Gibbs slaps Uxi* Let Sebastian pour us some tea, Uxi!**

**Uxi: *pouts after wincing* I'm enjoying my pillow that is the Demon named Sebastian. *kisses his cheek, but gets off of him***

**Esmi: I apologize as i'm sure you have noticed by now Uxi has a huge crush on you.**

**Sebastian: It is quite alright, just makes it easier to *smirks* do things.**

**Esmi: Well, she isn't as annoying or clingy as a certain pest, well not quite but almost. *snickers***

**Uxi: I'm a good bad girl~**

**Both: Anyways F, F &amp; R! Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sooo… We don't own Kuroshitsuji, but we do own the plot, OCs and ourselves.**

**Uxi: Herro~ How is everyone? **

**Esmi: XD**

**Uxi: This chapter is brought to you by Stupid cops and hypocrites.**

**Esmi: Huh?**

**Uxi: Nothing dear Esmi~**

**Esmi: Ok now I'm curious. *evil grin*  
Uxi: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Rina POV**

I watched as Rose and Mr. Michaelis re-entered the room that we were using. "Rose, where did you go?"

Rose glanced at Mr. Michaelis, "I performed the mating ceremony with Sebastian. We are officially mates now."

"So, now he will be able to see and hear Lord Phantomhive and I but for the time being Lord Phantomhive still can't see or hear him." I stated, earning a slight glare from Lord Phantomhive to which I just shrugged.

"That is right, Miss Tsukishiro." Mr. Michaelis bowed slightly.

"I think Ciel has been missing the sight of his butler, and we need to go get supplies for you and I anyways." Rose looked slightly pale, and her face was drawn in a stoic mask.

"I doubt that highly; since due to their contract, he is still very much aware that he is here. he just doesn't know where exactly." I surmised and received a slight nod in confirmation from Lord Phantomhive.

"Then can I call cabin fever?" Rose pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"Sure; there are still a few days until it will be the most opportune time for me to perform the mating ceremony with Lord Phantomhive. We can return then if you like."

"Cool!" Rose rushed away, no doubt heading for the main entrance. _'COME ON~! My cabin fever is getting me hungry for my Mate's cooking!'_

'_I'm tired of being treated like I don't exist by you two as well.'_ An annoyed tick mark appearing on Lord Phantomhive's forehead.

'_Young Master, I do believe that we were not trying to ignore you, I think it happened that way.'_ Mr. Michaelis turned and waited for me to lead him out.

'_Let's go rejoin Rose at the entrance, then'_ I spared Mr. Michaelis a small glance before leading Lord Phantomhive back towards the entrance.

'_Shall we be headed back to the manor after we have exited the Temple?'_ Sebastian asked, following behind me by a few feet, walking behind Lord Phantomhive as a second shadow.

'_We will, but I will be hunting for tonight.'_ Rose chuckled mentally, before spotting us. "Took you guys long enough!"

"I do not know what you mean, Kitten." Sebastian gave a closed eyed smile.

"You do, my Raven, but you just want to tease me~!" Rose hugged him quickly, and then all emotion drained from her and she cracked her neck. "Let's go. There will only be a four minute window, as we are leaving, not entering the temple." Rose opened the tunnel up.

"E-eek" I squeaked not expecting to be suddenly cradled in Lord Phantomhive's arms.

Mr. Michaelis scooped Rose into his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Then let us be off, Kitten, Miss Tsukishiro." Mr. Michaelis took on a more demonic form, with raven black wings.

Two pairs of jet black and almost black, but not quite, wings ascended rapidly towards the surface.

When we all surfaced, Lord Phantomhive took the lead, with me still in his arms, heading to the estate. "Sebastian, make sure that Miss Primrose rests for the next day or two. I don't need a weak bishop."

"Yes, my Lord." Mr. Michaelis carried Rose off towards her room. "Kitten, I believe you have-" I couldn't hear anymore of what he said, as he was too far away.

Lord Phantomhive set my feet on the ground, his wings tucking away into his back. "Miss Tsukishiro, would you like to join me in my study, until Sebastian has settled your sister?"

"Um….Ok…ay… I guess." I fiddled with the hem of my yukata.

"Thank you." Lord Phantomhive nodded stiffly.

"Y-your welcome." I continued to fidget rather than meet his gaze.

"Young master, my Mate has been put in her bed." Mr. Michaelis entered quietly.

"Your Mate?" Ciel's eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, Primrose is my Mate." Sebastian smiled smugly, pulling his collar aside just enough to show the mark that Rose had left on him.

"When did this happen, and why without my knowledge?" Ciel growled darkly.

"My Lord, have you forgotten that they were promised to the two of us in the first place by Sakura and Muzumi," Sebastian spoke firmly, not backing off.

"Um, actually, I already informed you of this back at the Temple of the Night." I spoke up. "That is why you able to find back there as well as able to see and hear me." I blushed furiously and hid my face behind my folding fan.

"Rina, you may have not made it clear enough for him." Rose's voice came from the doorway.

"He was supposed to find her, he did." Ciel did not pay attention to what I was implying, or he was forgetting the fact that the Temple of Night hides all non-Nekos from sight and sound except of the Destined Mates.

"The only reason he was able to find Rose was because he was fated to be with her." I told him, blushing even more deeply than before.

"He is my fated mate," Rose looked at me for a moment, "Should I tell him, or you will stop being timid for a moment and tell him yourself?"

"TELL ME WHAT?!" Ciel was getting impatient at our round-about way of talking. He turned to me, and his eyes widened as he noticed how red my face was. "Why are you blushing?"

"Um… That would be b-because o-of y-y-you." My face was now a brighter shade of red than either the Rose's hair ribbon or even the roses in Lord Phantomhive's garden.

"How can I cause such a reaction out of you?" Ciel was confused, making it obvious he had forgotten the Temple's spells.

"You are Miss Tsukishiro's fated mate, my Lord." Sebastian spoke, smugness radiating from his entire being. "It also means that we are to be Brother-in-laws."

The situation had become too much for me, and I fainted on the spot.

~** (Temp) Third Person POV**~

"Ah!" Rose rushed forward and caught her sister before she hit the floor. "Gee, sis. You really need to stop being so timid around these people." Rose sighed.

"Perhaps the fact that she is also quite innocent to romance might play a factor as well." Sebastian knelt beside Rose, looking at her, a strange softness behind his eyes.

"That is true." Rose lifted her sister's unconscious form. "I will put her to bed in my room, my scent should keep her calm while I explain this, or go track down the one who taught me, since my family was killed before they could teach it to us."

"Hurry up then. I will not wait long." Ciel waved Rose off.

"Oh, you will wait, little lord. This does affect you more than you know." Rose glared him down. "You are my twin's _fated_ mate. The Temple of Night does _not_ make mistakes." Rose left the room before Ciel could open his mouth to say another word.

"My lord, my Mate makes a very valid point. It would be very wise to listen with an open mind." Sebastian looked at Ciel with intelligent eyes, showing that he had more of a clue as to what was happening.

"Sebastian, tell what you know that I do not know." Ciel ordered.

"Which of them would you like to know, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, wearing an innocent smile, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You _know_ what I am referring to, Sebastian." Ciel glared down his butler.

"And what would that be, Young Master?" Sebastian teased one more.

"Quit teasing him, my Raven." Rose chuckled, her fingers brushing against his hand as she passed him, someone following behind her.

"Why did you bring me before these _vermin_, Rose?" Came an irritated voice from behind Rose.

"Why is there a Shinigami in my manor, Miss McCallen?!" Ciel asked in an irritated, and very pissed voice.

"I am no more pleased to be here than you are to have me here, _you vermin_." Rose's guest said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I asked Will here because he taught me what I know, and he is better at explaining things then I will ever be." Rose sighed. "Plus, he is someone I can trust immensely when you two are mad at me."

"What is the point of this visit you made me to step away from my paperwork for, Rose?" Will poked the back of her head with the blunt end of his scythe.

"These two do not know of the importance of the Temple of Night and its tests." Rose rubbed where the scythe had hit her. "I don't explain it very well, so I thought you might get the point across faster than I can."

"So, basically the faster I proceed with the explanation the sooner I can go back to doing my job since you know very well how much I hate overtime, Rose." Will pushed his glasses back up his nose again while glaring at Ciel and Sebastian.

"You got it, William." Rose sighed, her voice holding an annoyed edge.

Sebastian glared at Will, "Why Mr. Spears of _all_ Reapers?"

"Would you have preferred that I had asked the one that is totally obsessed with you instead?" Rose asked rhetorically in a very snide tone.

Sebastian's body stiffened at the mention of Grell, earning a smirk from Rose.

"Very well. The Temple of Night was built by Nekos for the Tsukishiro Clan, who were said to be the children of the god, Tsukiyomi. As time went on, the Temple seemed to have gained a will of its own, posing tests to potential mates. Then in 1840, a war broke out causing the Temple to go underground, only letting in Nekos, neko's mates and potential mates. Shinigami are allowed in because the mates are humans from time to time. That is all that we, the Shinigami, know." Will paused. "Mates of Nekos are like a tamer in a sense, since Nekos can be very ferocious when angered. They have been known to kill their own mates when pissed off enough." Will turned to leave, but sighed when Rose hugged him from behind.

Ciel shivered at the memory of happened when he unintentionally woke Rina up back in the Temple.

Sebastian glared at Will, but stopped when Rose gave Sebastian an even tighter hug.

"Sebas-chan~!" A mass of red came crashing through the shoji screens in front of them only for Sebastian, with Rose in tow, to step out of its way sending it crashing into the wall behind him.

"I thought you said you didn't bring this _thing_ here, Kitten?" Sebastian glanced at the mass of red now crumpled at the base of the wall.

"I didn't, my Raven." Rose chuckled. "Grell~!" Rose turned to the vermillion-haired Shinigami, pouncing him with a hug, "It's good to see you again, sister!" Rose referred to Grell with his preferred gender.

"Mr. Sutcliff, have you finished with your assigned collections?" Will inquired in a very stern voice while harshly whacking Grell with the sharp end of his scythe.

"Will~ You're no fun~!" Grell pouted, before pulling out a book and tossing it to Will. "I even finished that dull paperwork that went with it properly! It was so boring that I thought I earned a visit to my dear darling Sebas-chan~!"

"Mr. Sutcliff, I'm sure I can find you some more paperwork to fill out if you have enough free time to be associating with these _vermin_." Will knocked Grell's feet out from under him before unceremoniously dropping Grell's To-Die List in his lap.

"But Will~! I was done, and I already called the branch to clock out~!" Grell whined.

"Well you should have thought about that sooner then." Will grabbed Grell by this hair and dragged him away before they both disappeared.

"Bye, Will! Bye, Grell!" Rose fell into a pile of giggles.

"Need I remind you that you are _mine_, Kitten?" Sebastian growled possessively in Rose's ear.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I hear, my Raven?" Rose kissed his cheek.

Ciel growled at them, leaving the two in his study.

**~Back to Rina POV~**

I woke up to see Ciel standing over me, causing me to blush furiously again at the sight of him and hide my face under the covers. "Um… why am I in your bed, Rose?" I squeaked from under the covers.

"You fainted." Rose pulled the covers back enough for my face to be revealed. "You fainted because you've forgotten our strength."

"No, it probably because I was overwhelmed by our previous topic of conversation." I wrenched the covers from Rose's grasp and hid back under them.

"Ah! The Temple of Night's choices." Rose nodded.

I nodded the top of my head still visible under the covers.

"The reason they agreed so easily was because they knew we were their destined mates?!" Ciel's mind was putting pieces together, out loud.

"That's right, my Lord." Sebastian smirked, wearing a knowing look, "The clan heads were quite good at spotting potential mates for their family."

"T-that's why y-you were able to see me at all in the Temple." I poked my head out from under the covers just slightly.

"It the same with me and Sebastian." Rose smiled, and pulled away the blankets from the bed, taking away my safety net. "Enough beating around the bush, Rina, just tell him already!"

"Tell me what and what does it have to the with perpetual blush Miss Tsukishiro has been wearing!" Lord Phantomhive demanded.

"Tell him, Rina, since he did not hear me earlier." Rose sighed, but it turned to a dark smirk.

"Since y-y-you could only s-see m-m-me and n-n-not Rose or M-Mr Michealis in t-t-the Temple, y-y-you're m-m-my…. m-my…. m-m-my….." I stuttered hopelessly as my words died in my throat as blushed even more furiously than ever fixing my gaze on the floor trying to hide my blush since Rose took the blanket away.

"Miss Tsukishiro, you are saying that I am your mate?" Ciel spoke, the look on his face that I only just make out saying he was hoping that he was wrong.

I nodded fervently still unable to look him in the eye.

Rose started chuckling, which steadily grew louder, and Mr. Michaelis joined in with his own chuckles.

I looked up, seeing a blush crossing Ciel's face, and the blush that had started to fade returning with a vengeance upon my own face.

Rose came over to me, and put her arm around my shoulders. "So... Can I beat him up yet?"

"Um… I kinda already did, but not for that reason." I resumed fidgeting with the hem of my yukata.

"Oh? Did you?" Rose giggled again.

"Yes, I fell asleep while waiting for him in the Temple, and he woke me up suddenly and unexpectedly." I glanced at Lord Phantomhive, wondering if his injuries had healed up by now.

"Kitten, I think we should leave them to figure out this for themselves." Sebastian had moved to beside us, to Rose's side.

"Right. Come find me when you're done, Rina." Rose's arm vanished from my shoulders, and I watched her leave the room with Sebastian.

"I…" Ciel tried to form a sentence, but none came.

It came to the point where there was an awkward silence between the two of us.

The silence was broken by a song echoing from the garden:

"_Now let the day just slip away _

_So the dark night may watch over you_

_Then the view silent, true _

_It embraces your heart and your soul, Nocturne"_

Rose was singing, and I stood to go to the garden.

"Never cry, never sigh 

You don't have to wonder why

Always be, always see

Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne"

That was a deeper voice, Ciel stopped me with his arm, shaking his head, mouthing the word Sebastian.

"_Have no fear when the night draws near_

_And fills you with dreams and desire_

_Like a child asleep so warm, so deep_

_You will find me their waiting for you, Nocturne"_

The other voice, identified as Sebastian, and Rose sang together.

"_We will fly, claim the sky_

_We don't have to wonder why_

_Always be, always see_

_Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne"_

Rose sang the next verse by herself, and I finally realized that she was singing an old song that mom used to sing to us when we were having trouble with our thoughts.

"_Though darkness fades_

_It will give way _

_When the dark night delivers the day, Nocturne"_

They ended together, and it was beautiful, I felt myself calming down and was finally able to get my emotions back under control. I looked at Ciel, seeing that he had calmed down as well. "Should we go to your study? Rose might want her room back." I glanced back towards the garden.

"Yes. It would be rude to stay in here now, and you never know what is going through Sebastian's head." Ciel sighed.

"I could say the same about you most of time as well." I finally mustered the courage to look him in the eye.

"It is true. Sebastian still gets surprised by me from time to time." Ciel admitted with a smirk.

"Well we should probably leave before they come back." I turned to leave the room.

"That is what I was thinking as well." Ciel headed out of the room, then turned, waiting for me.

I nodded and followed him out.

**A/N: The ending A/N is brought to you by shyness.**

**Uxi: Pfft! Esmi!**

**Esmi: What….?**

**Uxi: Nevermind…. SEBASTIAN~ *tackles him out of frame* Ja ne! ^.^**

**Esmi: Remember to F,F,&amp;R ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: We don't own Kuroshitsuji; it is the property of Yana Toboso.**

**Uxi(Cali): Sorry for not posting lately. We have been job hunting… and writer's block… I honestly forgot this story…*sweatdrop***

**Esmi: *wacks Uxi with a comically large paper fan for her forgetfulness***

**Uxi: *holds my head* Ita ita ita…. That hurt! *cries comedically* I have to work in a few hours! Don't hit me!**

**Esmi: I have to work closing tomorrow, too, and that was for ignoring our fic. *sticks out tongue at Uxi***

**Uxi: *whistles innocently* Anyways… This A/N was written on 9/7/15.**

**Esmi: Another part of the delay was that we had to find a new beta, who I shall now introduce to y'all.**

**Uxi: I poof her until End A/N. Bye! *poofs***

**Esmi: Or not… Anywho, on with the chapter!**

**Rose POV**

After singing with Sebastian, I looked at him with a gentle smile. "Think that the song got those two to talk properly?" I asked, knowing that the answer was not even needed for me about Rina.

"I could not say about Miss Tsukishiro, but Young Master, I would say so." Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, I think I will meditate some, as I have some thinking to do." I chuckled and Sebastian nuzzled my neck for a moment before heading towards the manor without a word. "That was easy." I blinked some. "I thought it would take more than that to get him to go back to the manor…" I shrugged and proceeded to sit down, crossing my legs, one completely over the other. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to become unaware of my surroundings.

"I brought you some tea, Kitten." Sebastian broke my concentration, bringing the scent of green tea under my nose. "Would you like some?"

"I would like to think, but green tea will do." I opened my eyes, and jumped back at how close Sebastian's face was. "Sebastian!" I hit him over the head... or tried to. He moved his head away in time. I growled and tackled him to the ground, the tea spilling onto my back, ruining my yukata. "You really know that you shouldn't have done that." I leaned in, nipping his neck lightly.

"I still thought that you'd like the green tea." Sebastian gave me a smoldering glance.

"Yea, but not when I was meditating!" I hissed.

~o0o~

I looked at the manor, sighing, for we were leaving the manor only after two days. I looked over to where Rina, Ciel and my Raven were waiting for me.

"Rose, hurry up. We will see the manor tomorrow." Rina called to me.

"Kitten, sooner we leave, the sooner we may return." Sebastian whisking me into his arms. "Kitten?"

I was staring off into space, feeling like someone was coming. "Let's go. I don't think we want to stick around much longer."

"Who?" Ciel's eyebrow quirked.

"Spider... I think." I shrugged.

"Are you sure, Primrose?" Ciel asked, whisking Rina into his arms, the slightest of blushes on his face.

"L-lord P-p-phantomhive?!" Rina squeaked, blushing slightly, as well, at the sudden and rather unexpected contact.

I blinked as the ground fell away from me, and I realized that I was in Sebastian's arms. I squeaked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Silly little Kitten," Sebastian said, nuzzling my cheek lightly. His wings angling us towards the compound. He chuckled as I laid my head on his shoulder, licking my mark that I had left on him.

"You can say that again," Rina teased behind us, much to my embarrassment.

"Riinaa~" I whined.

"I will, but not at this time." An air of seriousness came over Sebastian as we landed in the clearing just outside the compound.

I jumped out of his arms, creating the 'rabbit hole' that we will dive down. "Let's get down to the Temple quickly." I slid down the steep slant I had created.

"We will be safe there from the danger that Rose is sensing." Rina said before entering the hole herself.

"Are her abilities that strong?" Ciel asked, before he, himself, started down.

"Not necessarily, she is just more familiar with hers than I currently am with mine," Rina remarked offhandedly.

"It is also the fact that I am mated with Sebastian, so I can tell he is aware of this threat, too." I called back, feeling the smirk coming from my Raven.

"So-" Ciel stopped speaking when we had reached the Temple of Night without word of warning.

I shrugged and started walking into the central area.

"Kitten, where are you going?" Sebastian trailed after me after receiving permission from Ciel.

"The center room, if you must know. I am going to see if there is anything I can pick in terms of flowers to bring back with us to plant." I kissed his cheek once we were far enough in not to be seen.

"I like that idea as well." Rina chimed in from behind me as she lead Ciel through the Temple.

I jumped, thinking that Rina was far enough away that she wouldn't have seen that. Oh, how wrong I could be!

Rina tossed me a sly smile. _'Yes, I happened to see you two, sister.'_

'_S-shut up!'_ I blushed at her catching me.

Sebastian chuckled, "May I remind you that Rina has a mating ceremony to perform with the Young Master?"

I didn't even need to look at Rina to know she was blushing furiously right now. "Let's keep moving," I said, trying to save some of our dignity.

We all continued, but something stopped us, "Miss Tsukishiro, what happens in the mating ceremony?" Ciel asked, quietly.

"Y-you will s-see s-soon enough." Rina stammered but was still able to meet his gaze.

"I'm taking this as a clue to 'bow out' at this time." I took hold of Sebastian's arm, dragging him with me.

"Are we leaving them alone?" Sebastian pulled me to a stop.

"Not completely, I just happen to be watching from this hallway, which can see into the center room." I sighed, looking into the aforementioned room.

"Miss Selena, where are you going?" Ciel demanded as he was being dragged behind Rina towards the statue of Tsukiyomi at the center of the room.

"The very center of the Temple of the Night." Rina stated as they stood before the statue.

"Here? Is that not an idol of some kind?" Ciel was firing questions.

"I don't expect you to understand our customs and even less accept them, but I do expect you to respect them." Annoyance was obvious in Rina's voice, but even I was a bit annoyed at how he was talking about our patron, guardian, and deity.

"I do not worship gods."

"I don't care, but you will show Lord Tsukiyomi the proper respect!" Rina hissed, baring her fangs at Ciel.

"I will only say that I do not worship gods; I am not attempting disrespect of you or your practices." Ciel sighed, as if this was just a big nuisance to him.

"You will show him the respect he deserves whether you like it or not!" Rina said before forcing Ciel to his hands and knees before the statue.

I couldn't help but snicker at the sight with Sebastian chuckling with me.

Rina then proceeded to beseech Lord Tsukiyomi for his blessing for her and Ciel before she allowed Ciel to raise to his feet again.

Ciel stood up, "I never wish to be in such a demeaning position again…"

"You will just have to deal with it when our customs demand it." Rina growled at Ciel's blatant lack of respect for her clan's customs.

"I really want to punch Ciel right now." I looked at Sebastian. "You might want to teach him that a happy mate is a good mate." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I need to retrieve something for the ceremony." Rina said as she removed the thin haori she had been wearing over her pure white yukata before tying back the sleeves and loosening it, revealing a little more of her neck and collar bones. "You need to remove your jacket, vest, and tie, and unbutton the top few buttons of your shirt, as well as remove your socks and shoes." Rina went over to where the daggers used in the mating ceremony were kept and picked up the dagger bearing the mark of the waxing crescent before returning to where Ciel was, all the while a distinct blush evident on her cheeks.

"What is that for?" Ciel asked, removing the required items, a slight blush on his own cheeks.

Rina glanced over at one of the nearby channels before removing her sandals and wading into the water it contained. "It's part of our clan's mating ceremony," Rina responded, gesturing for Ciel to join her.

Ciel stepped into the channel near her. "It is? I also just happened to disrespect a part of it, didn't I?"

"No, but it is tradition to seek Lord Tsukiyomi's blessing before performing the ritual." Rina tone was a bit sorrowful but mostly neutral. The water started to turn a rich blue-green as Rina pushed her hair away from her neck, revealing it to Ciel, who was now standing opposite her, before cutting the base of it with the dagger she had gotten moments prior. Rina's blush was now the deepest I had seen it yet.

Ciel just stood there for a minute not exactly sure what he was supposed to do next. The sight and smell of Rina's blood started to get to him as his eyes reverted back to their true demonic state, and he, almost as if he was in a trance, leaned forward and began licking the cut on Rina's neck for a few seconds before finally biting down on her, making Rina blush even further, if that was even possible.

Rina then pulled back the collar of Ciel's shirt further, exposing his neck to her, before sinking her own fangs into his neck, causing to him to flinch momentarily before relaxing as Rina marked him as hers.

"The sight and smell of his mate's blood, as well as the sound of her racing heartbeat, must be overwhelming stimuli for such a young demon as him," Sebastian murmured, a small smirk on his face.

"It was the same for you, even with your stature." I sighed softly.

"Not to this extent. Even without my demon senses, I can tell that Miss Selena's heart is racing far faster than yours was."

"That is true." I chuckled.

After gently licking the new mark she had placed on Ciel to clean it, both Ciel and Rina stood back from each other. Rina now bore a mark containing a sapphire blue seven-pointed star with a black wing inside on the left side of her neck.

Ciel bore one on the right side of his neck, containing a forest green eight-pointed star with a silver crescent moon, engraved with vines and a Sakura blossom, and a single gold five-pointed star inscribed in it. The outer eight-pointed star was ringed in a brown rope of emerald green omamori knots.

"Don't tell me you were there the whole time?!" Rina cried out, finally noticing my presence, as she stumbled back, eventually losing her balance and tumbling to the water with a loud splash. She hurriedly covered herself with her knees which she promptly wrapped her arms around, since her now soaked yukata was clinging to her figure.

I chuckled, bringing her a blanket and helping her back on to dry land. "So Ciel... How does it feel to be able to see and hear everyone present?" I poked the side of his head lightly. "Little brother Ciel, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Little?!" Ciel growled, his eyes still in their demonic form.

"You are younger than all of us present, my Lord." Sebastian smirked.

Laughter rang through the air, the water turning a violet color, and lapping at the feet of the statue. _'It has been a long time since a young demon has been inside my children's temple.'_

"Lord Tsukiyomi!" My voice rang out before I could stop it.

'_Daughters, come forth. There is a warning I must impart to you.'_ The statue of Tsukiyomi gained colors, seemingly becoming alive.

I stepped to the edge of the fountain, Sebastian following closely behind me. "Lord Tsukiyomi, though it is an honour, I am curious as to why?"

'_The Spider that chases you is stronger than before. Take much care, and try not to leave your mates' sides. The bond is still fragile until the more private ceremony is complete.'_ Lord Tsukiyomi gave a pointed look to me and Rina.

"Private?" I asked stupidly, before a blush crossed my face. "Traditional Demon Mating…"

"I would assume so, Kitten." Sebastian came forth, slightly dipping his head in the direction of Lord Tsukiyomi.

'_So you are the mate of little Primrose. Take care of her; she can say things that people don't always take the right way.' _Lord Tsukiyomi chuckled, earning a blush and sound of protest from me. _'Primrose, my little warrior, be careful on how you speak; even a mate has their limit.'_

"Yes, Lord Tsukiyomi." I bowed respectfully, as Sebastian dipped his head slightly.

'_Selena, have you continued healing work like you wanted to?'_ the Lord turned his eyes to Rina.

"Yes, of course, I have" Rina reply enthusiastically yet reverently before bowing politely.

'_That is as it should be then, my little healer.'_ Lord Tsukiyomi smiled gently at the two of us. _'Young Demon, I am sure you know what I have to tell you.'_

"I do not." Ciel stated bluntly, earning a low growl from Rina.

"I am truly sorry for my Mate's irreverence, Lord Tsukiyomi!" Rina exclaimed while forcing Ciel to bow his head in penance.

'_It is alright, Selena. You must remember not everyone follows our ways, just as you do not follow their ways.'_ Lord Tsukiyomi reached out and patted Rina's head.

"I know, but I still do not like it when others treat you such a blatant lack of respect." Rina had an adamant tone.

'_I do not like the lack of respect, but I still put up with it. I try not to interfere when I know it will do no good.' _He sighed softly.

"Um…. My lord, what was it that you were trying to tell my mate earlier?" Rina inquired.

'_As yes. Young Demon, pay attention, and be patient with her, she is a timid being. I _do _take care of my children.' _Lord Tsukiyomi warned, _'This also applies to you, Elder Demon.'_

"Of course, Tsukiyomi. I would not take a word from gods if they, occasionally, had the power to back their words." Sebastian smirked. "Eastern gods are more active in the lives of their followers than Western ones."

Lord Tsukiyomi chuckled. _'Ah, but Western gods have few familiars, not as many as Eastern gods.'_

"I see." Sebastian held a finger to his chin, thinking quietly.

'_Since I have passed on all you need to know, I will return to my realm.' _Lord Tsukiyomi's body became a statue once more.

"That is why I love the Temple of Night." I muttered quietly. I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked to see Sebastian behind me. "Yes?"

"Love, do you not think that we should return to the manor now?" Sebastian asked.

"We shouldn't leave... not yet." I muttered. Something was making my skin crawl at the thought of leaving the temple.

"What has you so on edge, Sis?" Rina asked with a very worried look on her face.

"_Him._" I gave Rina a pointed look. "The _thing _that _tried to have us._"

Rina stumbled over her own feet trying to back away from the mention of_ him,_ ending up in the water again, now with a very terrified looked on her face.

"I thought so." I said grimly. I held a hand out to her.

Rina took my hand as I helped her up again, "Thanks, Sis."

"Anytime, chica." I smirked. "Amore mia, let's get moving."

"Yes, let's." Rina nodded in agreement.

"You know Italian?" Sebastian asked, slightly surprised that I know it.

"Only a few words. I also know a few words in Spanish..." I shrugged off his question, heading towards the front hall.

"You've obviously spent more time around more Westerners that I have since I only know basic English." Rina mused.

"Had to. You know why." I pinned her down with a hard stare, only to stop when a new voice broke in.

"Well, well, well. I never thought that the Tsukishiro Twins were giving themselves out to everyone." We turned to see a black neko sliding down the entrance.

"They are not as you see them." Ciel spat.

"Well, they aren't just anyone." Rina protested meekly with a deep blush crossing her face.

"Oh sure~ Like they are your fated mates. How stupid are you?" The neko laughed.

"They passed the Temple's tests!" I spat at the newcomer. "Yet you seem to think that we are giving ourselves freely… You're the fool."

"Lord Tsukiyomi also blessed our union!" Rina rebuked with newfound courage and vigor.

"Lord Tsukiyomi?! He has not shown himself since the last heads of the Tsukishiro clan did the formal ritual!" The neko's eyes shot wide, and his tail puffed out.

"Well, we just spoke with him, and don't you dare call us liars!" Rina growled, baring her fangs to newcomer.

"I see, you wish for him to tell you himself." I spoke, a tone of sorrow and disdain in my voice. "Pitiful. Repulsive. Just like the spider demon who hunts us."

"They have not lied. I have been ordered to not lie, and they have not." Sebastian spoke, eyes dead cold.

"Like I'm going to take a demon's word for it! You demons are all masters of deceit and deception." The newcomer's tone was full of hatred and venom.

"Yet he is _my mate_." I could not hold the hiss, watching as Ciel narrowed his eyes at me, even though my hiss wasn't aimed at him. "Silence your insolence, lower neko."

"How dare you?! I am of high-born!" He lashed out, but I simply put his arms into a lock behind his head.

"We are the heiresses to Tsukishiro clan and its new leaders so that makes us higher than you!" I felt a dark aura coming, and I nodded to Rina.

"Rose, this isn't the time for this! Something, something ominous is headed this way and fairly quickly I fear." Rina's voice was hushed and fearful.

"Into the temple, Rina! Ciel, Sebastian, go! I will hold him off." I lept forward, shifting into the form of a large jungle cat with golden brown fur and thick black stripes down the length of my body and almond-shaped eyes with thick white fur bordering them. I let out a roar, which shook the entire temple. _'Go!'_

"What of me? Do you not care of me?" The neko had bowed at the form I took.

'_Go into the Temple, if it lets you.'_ I sneered, watching as he was blocked from entry.

"My dear, why are you in a different cat form?" Sebastian asked, approaching me with caution.

I nuzzled his leg, marking him as mine. It was unnecessary, though, as my mating seal was on his neck. I licked his cheek, then took off. The tunnel opened for me, as if it was knowing that I needed time to get out. I pounced on the form that gave off the presence that was scaring Rina so much, and I couldn't help but snarl, _'You!'_

Below me was the form of a tall male, who appeared human but was obviously not, with well-combed black hair and ice-cold gold eyes hidden behind silver spectacles, wearing an English butler uniform from just before the turn of the century, but, unlike Sebastian's tie, he had a simple violet-black ribbon, held together by an oval violet glass pin ringed with gold-like metal. "I said I would have the Tsukishiro Twins, now I am looking for them. Have you seen them?"

'_Perhaps I have, perhaps I haven't.'_ I hissed, digging my claws into his shoulders. _'Your presence is an irritant, go ahead and vanish back to Hell.'_

"I am not able to do so. I am amidst a contract at the moment." He smirked slightly.

'_I still find you irritating.'_ I growled at him, ripping his oh-so-precious uniform.

"Must you rip my uniform?" He sighed.

'_Yes, I must.'_ I was smug and had earned another sigh. _'Now. Who are you?'_

"Forgive me, for not introducing myself." He flipped me off, making me well aware that he could have pushed me off anytime he wished. The man stood and bowed slightly. "I am the head butler of the Trancy Estate, Claude Faustus. A pleasure to meet you, miss?"

'_Primrose McCallen.'_ I dipped my head slightly.

"I am not worthy of a human appearance?" He mockingly asked.

'_I do not see a servant worth of such a prize.'_ I threw back at him, mocking him in turn.

"I am more than just a mere _servant,_ as you put it." Faustus spat in distaste of what he was.

'_I do not care, that is how I see it. That is how I will react. Now... Be gone from my sight.' _I turned away, heading into the forest.

**~3rd person POV~**

Rose made her way back into the Temple, enjoying the fact that she was one of his targets, yet he didn't even know it. She was a purring mess when she met up with Sebastian. _'Hello, my Raven~'_

"Hello, my mate. What has the purrs going?" Sebastian smirked down at her, already having a clue why.

'_I told off a stupid spider, while shredding his oh-so-precious uniform~'_ Rose shifted into her everyday human appearance, kissing his cheek. "I got a few sighs out of him."

"Was it the same spider from your dream?" Sebastian held her close, his eyes glowing with power as she nodded. "I will not let him touch you. Ever again if I can help it."

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Ciel called out from a side room, which Rose was dragged to by the man being questioned. "Oh. Miss Primrose returned."

"Why do I feel like it's an 'Oh-it's-you' moment?" Rose grumbled unhappily, making Rina giggle.

"It is that kind of moment, as far as I know." Ciel looked at her boredly.

"It's a slap-worthy moment, I assure you." Rose smirked, but didn't move as Sebastian still had hold of her kimono. "But alas… My mate has a hold on me."

"I see." Ciel smirked as Rose continued to grumble in frustration.

Sebastian chuckled and placed a light kiss to Rose's cheek. "I will always have a hold of you, and I get the feeling that you enjoy my grasp on you as well."

"Welcome back!" Rina wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you, Rina~ Would you like to head back to the manor ahead of us?" Rose smiled at her sister.

"Not particularly; what if _he_ comes back?" Rina shuddered.

"We will be here to protect you." Rose smirked darkly, "Because any male who can't protect their mate isn't worth their catnip."

"But...But...But…" Rina protested.

"No, Miss. Primrose is right. Besides, I will be traveling just above you by air." Ciel shrugged as if it was nothing.

Rina pouted.

"I am not taking that chance, I will be carrying my little kitten." Sebastian smirked as Rose glared back at him.

Rina continued to pout over having to return home alone.

"Rina~ I want to run too, but, but, but…." Rose pouts back at Sebastian, which earns her another chuckle.

"I would rather know that I definitely not going to run into _him_ again!" Rina shuddered again before continuing to pout.

"You worry too much, Miss Tsukishiro." Ciel sighed.

"You really don't know anything, do you?!" Rina hissed at Ciel.

"Ciel and Sebastian both don't know all the facts that we know." Rose pauses to snort. "Nor do they have-" Rose was silenced by a kiss from Sebastian, whose eyes were glowing murderously.

Ciel's eye was glowing just as murderously. "I want all the facts. NOW! Miss Primrose."

"You want to know that much, then figure it out yourself, Mr. Guard Dog!" Rina growled, once again baring her fangs at Ciel.

"Your greed for knowledge will cost you at some point, _Phantomhive_." Rose snarled, yanking herself free of Sebastian.

"My Mate, is it really that horrible for you?" Sebastian's eyes softened, reaching for her, but only was slapped away.

"It is more painful, and destructive than you can hope. Do you want to see the things I went through? The pain that has surfaced due to seeing that _THING?!_" Rose snapped, and took off.

Rina following shortly after, not noticing the figure eyeing her from afar.

**A/N: Esmi: Now I will introduce our new Beta! *unpoofs beta* Introducing: lilaclily00!**

**Lily: Uh... Hi. :3 **

**Uxi: Hey, Lils!**

**Lily: So... I have my own stories, too, though they're all FMA. ^^' ALPHONSE IS BETTER THAN EDWARD *runs away***

**Esmi: O….kay….. Anywho, here are this chapter's translations.**

Omamori: protective or good luck charm

Amore mia: my love

Chica: girl (or girly as it was intended to mean)

**Uxi: I LOVE YOU KITTIES! Don't kill us! I'm off to bed! Good night!**

**Esmi: Since we both have jobs now, we might not update as frequently as we did in the past, but we will try to release new chapters as quickly as our muse and our schedules will let us. ^^**

**Both: Plz review, follow, and favorite. Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: There are a lot of drama and emotional scenes in this chapter. You have now been warned.**

**A/N: We do not own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Uxi: HAPPY FIRST DAY OF FALL! Work kills my feet.**

**Esmi: Wasn't that a day or two ago? o.O**

**Uxi: Nope! It is today(9/23)!**

** Esmi: Okay…. Yea, work is guilty of mass pedicide *nurses sore feet***

**Uxi: Agreed! *rubs own feet***

**Esmi: Ok enough of us complaining and on with the chapter. ^^**

**Rina POV**

Someone had grabbed me from behind.

"L-l-let g-g-go of m-m-me!" I stammered, thrashing violently, trying to free myself.

"I will not do that," Claude said with an emotionless mask. "You see, you belong to me."

Since squirming and thrashing was getting me nowhere, I froze him solid. _That probably won't hold him for long, but it should buy me enough time to get away. _I changed into a little black kitten and fell free of his grasp, then ran as fast as I could in the direction in which, I could sense my twin. When I reached Rose, I jumped up on her and wormed my way into her yukata to hide myself.

"Rina! What's wrong, sister?" Rose blinked in shock that Rina was a black kitten.

'_Don't let _him_ catch me.' _Rina shivered.

"Who?" Rose asked, as if she didn't know.

'_Him.' _Rina whimpered.

Rose senses a sinister presence behind her and spins around to find Claude standing behind her.

"We meet again. You do not happen to have a black kitten with you, do you?" Claude holds out his hand as if Rose should give him the kitten.

"Well, _my dear_, I do not have a black kitten, but if I did... I would kill you to keep it." The ground around Rose cracked and rumbled ominously. "Now get out of here before I drop this house on your head."

"You have recei-" Claude's contract mark flashes, distracting him momentarily. "I will return for the kitten, my dear, and perhaps you as well." He vanishes.

"I am _not_ your dear!" Rose snapped at _his_ vanishing form.

In a flash of shadows Rose also vanishes. Upon reaching the safety of the Estate, heading for the manor, Rose removed my still-quivering form from her yukata and tried to calm me down. "SEBASTIAN, CIEL! Get over here!" Rose started to stroke my fur as she called out into the manor. "Claude appeared to grab Rina."

"I see. Sebastian, search the area, and make sure he is nowhere nearby." Lord Phantomhive ordered. "Where is Rina?"

Rose simply holds up the shivering ball of fur in her arms. "Right here, Ciel." Rose's ears and tails pop out in frustration. "Sis, you're going to have to change back so that we can hear what happened with you and that _thing_."

I promptly went and hid back in the safety of Rose's yukata at the mention of _him_.

"Sister. We need to know." Rose fished me out, holding me by the scruff of my neck.

I hissed and squirmed to get back to the safe confines of Rose's yukata, not wanting to have anything else to do with _him_ or anything related to _him_.

"Sooner you tell me, sooner you can go back to hiding in my yukata." Rose nuzzled my cheek for a moment.

Being left with no other option, I let out a shrill meow and bolted.

**(Temporary POV Change - 3rd person)**

"I see. I have to do this the hard way." Rose sighed her ears still ringing. "Ciel, if you see her, catch her by the back of her neck. Don't wait for Sebastian to come for her. She really must not like him, or is too scared of him to do that."

**~Back to Rina POV~**

Lord Phantomhive eventually catches up to me and tries to coax me out of my hiding spot since he couldn't reach me. "Miss Selena, we need to know. Your sister is worried about you. Tell us."

I just hissed at him and backed farther away from him.

"Would you like to come out on your own, or shall I lift this bed and pull you out myself?" Lord Phantomhive sighed.

I continued to hiss at him, not budging in the slightest.

"So be it." Lord Phantomhive lifted the bed and reached out.

As he reached for me, the wood of the bed curled around him and flung him out the window as the bed fell back into place.

"Note to self: Selena, and Rose are Nekos. Nekos have powers. Further note to self: Selena, wooden bed, and me do not mix when she is like this." Lord Phantomhive shook the debris out of his hair.

"What's happened? I felt my sister's power spike for a moment."

"She threw me out. She is underneath the bed inside." Lord Phantomhive stood and dusted himself off.

"Is the bed wooden?" Rose asked.

"It is." Lord Phantomhive sighed.

"I might have to destroy it." Rose opened the door. "Rina, that _thing _will get you if you stay under there."

Rose was greeted with blast of arctic air and feral hiss upon mentioning _him_.

"I'm telling you the truth." Rose opened her arms to bring Rina out.

The ground around Rose's feet started to freeze as the hissing grew louder. '_You're bluffing. we both know the Raven was ordered to make sure he wasn't anywhere near here, and we both know he_ _doesn't fail.' _

"Claude has done it before, he can do it again. No offence, Raven." Rose smirked.

The wood of the bed started to curl around Rose like it had with Lord Phantomhive, trying to remove her from the room in the same manner.

Rose burns the wood until it backs off, only to get pinned to the wall by permafrost. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this." Rose kicked at the bed, setting it aflame, only to find a dome of ice in its place. "Ciel, you should be able to get her now, but be careful. She isn't going to be happy to see you when you do."

"You are sending me in?" Lord Phantomhive smirked. "Sounds like you cannot handle your own sister."

"Rina is now _your mate!_ You _do_ wanna take care of her, right? You're going to have to deal with her being like this sooner or later, anyways." Rose smirked as Lord Phantomhive got a slight blush.

"You have a point." Lord Phantomhive sighed.

"I'll break the dome, but you have to be quick to catch her." Rose gathered a very hot fire in the palm of her hands. "Sis, I would suggest letting us catch you now, or you will get burned."

'_No, if anyone is going to get hurt, it's going to be Lord Phantomhive, if you insist on having him try to catch me.'_ I warned from my frosty hiding place.

Rose tossed the fire, melting the dome of ice as Lord Phantomhive dove for me, only to be met with a blinding flash of light that left him seeing stars.

I dashed out of the room through the hole Lord Phantomhive had made when I sent him flying earlier and hid in a near by Sakura tree, knowing Rose had a soft spot for them just like I did.

Mr. Michaelis tried picked me up, only to get scratched and bit for his trouble. "Such a cute kitten, but with such ungroomed claws."

'_A Raven in a tree is no match for me.'_ I taunted as the tree branches snaked around him, trapping him, as I continued to shred him and his uniform.

"Ah, Miss. Tsukishiro." Mr. Michaelis broke the branches. "We have been looking-"

Before he could finish, he had to defend himself from a torrent of razor sharp leaves and petals, effectively dropping me, and I dashed back into Rose's yukata once again.

"Why must you two always insist on ruining a perfectly good uniform? Now I will have to have it replaced again. Such a waste." Mr. Michaelis sighed.

"That was easy. Rina, why will you not tell us what happened?" Rose trying to fish me out of her yukata.

I only hissed and dug my claws farther into her yukata.

"Rina, please? Won't you come out so that we can hear what happened?" Rose reached my ears, stroking them, even though it was straining her body ever so slightly.

I curled up tighter, still refusing to talk.

"Fine, let her be." Lord Phantomhive pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked away.

"Rina~ I have something fun~" Rose had been moving for a moment when she stopped and opened the door to a room that smelled heavily of plants. "Come out, sis. You'll like what I've got."

I peeked my head out just slightly.

Rose wiggled a string in front of my nose. "Yea, it's really fun." She brushes the string against my nose a few times.

As I played with the string, my claws hit Rose every time I missed it, while my hind claws caught on her to propel myself after the string.

"Ouch!" Rose pulled away as I landed in her lap. "Rina! No claws! Bad cat!"

"Well, that's what you get for treating me like a common housecat!" I pouted as I returned to my more human form.

"Yet you went for the string~ I only appealed to the kitty within." Rose said sagely.

I caused the wooden boards under her to shift, sending her face first in the earth below.

Rose's aura darkened. "Rinaaaa~ You remember the last time you did that, right?"

"Yes, and I remember also that wood has the advantage over earth too." A knowing glint appeared in my eyes as I said that.

"I see, but I also remember that I have both earth and fire." Rose smirked.

"You do know what happens when ice thaws out right?" I countered. "You get water." I smirked. "Water beats fire."

"Yup, but it won't help you." Rose reached down, putting her hands on the earth. "Rise from your slumber, lava~"

"Nice try, sis." I cooled the lava in an instant, turning it back into harmless stone, the melting ice running off onto the earth below.

"True, but that won't help." Rose kicked some of the stone at me.

I made most of the stones sprout, but wasn't fast enough to get all of them, so I had to dodge the remainder.

"I hope you two are enjoying your fight that is RUINING MY GARDEN!" Lord Phantomhive shouted at us, but was stopped from saying more when a pile of stones covered in ice pelted him.

Mr. Michaelis appeared to the sight of the twins snickering at the now stone-covered Lord Phantomhive.

"Is everything alright, Young Master?" Mr. Michaelis smirked down at him, giving Lord Phantomhive an amused look.

"Does everything _look_ alright?!" Lord Phantomhive snapped from under the mound of earth.

Rose turned into a small calico kitten while I had looked away from her.

"You are such a noble kitten, with such long fur. Your eyes are a lovely blue color." Mr. Michaelis gushed over Rose as I laughed.

"Sebastian, put that cat down and GET ME OUT OF HERE! That is an order!" Lord Phantomhive's eye flashed as he glared at Mr. Michaelis.

"Yes, My Lord." Mr. Michaelis bowed, then placed Rose on the ground and broke the mound of ice, then moved pieces of stone away. "There you are, Young Master."

'_Do you think I should nudge Sebastian again, Rina?' _Rose thought to me.

I shrugged.

'_I think I will.'_ Rose went up to Mr. Michaelis and pawed his pants lightly, meowing pitifully.

"Such a sweet cat. Such soft fur." Mr. Michaelis pick Rose up, and started petting her fur.

"Why was I targeted?" Lord Phantomhive demanded before taking notice of the absence of Rose. "Where is Rose?"

'_He is such an idiot.'_

'_I know, but I wonder if Mr. Perfect has figured it out yet?' _"Who knows?" I mused coyly, then looked over at Mr. Michaelis. "As for why you were covered in stone and ice, what did you expect would happen when you interrupted our fun?" I once again returned his question with another question of my own.

'_I would guess so?'_ Rose was dangling by the scruff of her neck now.

"I asked you where your sister is, so why are you looking at Sebastian?" Lord Phantomhive looked at Mr. Michaelis.

"My lord, I believe she is implying that this kitten is _my_ Kitten." Mr. Michaelis pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_Yet, you actually still like the fact that you're standing here with me in your arms, My Raven~!' _Rose purred, smugly, and would have been blushing if she weren't currently a kitten.

"It is true; I have a soft spot for cats. " Mr. Michaelis glared at Rose, but she didn't flinch.

"Um…. Are you sure you have your priorities in order, Mr Michaelis?" I pointed out with a slight blush on my cheeks due to the current topic.

"Rose is indeed _**mine**_, though other priorities take precedence on occasion." He deadpanned as Lord Phantomhive walked away, leaving us to our conversation.

"Right you are, Sis! Don't you just love my silky fur, my blue eyes, and my twin tails, my sweet Raven? You still have to admit I'm just as, if not more, important, and Ciel should remember that we were fighting." Rose purred in Mr. Michaelis's ear while clutching his left arm, now back in her human form.

"I admire your cat form, but please refrain from using my Young Master as a target, though it is quite amusing to see him underneath rubble." Mr. Michaelis turned to smirk at her, but stopped as her eyes were dilated and her ears and tails popped out, one of her tails starting to curl around his left leg.

"Are. You. Sure?" Rose's fingers touched his chest, making circles in his swallowtail coat. "Don't you like my kitten form?" Rose turned up the pouting face, waving her second tail in front of him.

"Kitten, please refrain from trying to seduce me, unless you are ready for the outcome." Mr. Michaelis's eyes were glowing molten red.

"I'm going to see what Lord Phantomhive is doing. You two have fun." I called as I rushed off maybe a little too quickly.

~o0o~

"Um... Lord Phantomhive…" I called as I knocked on the door to Lord Phantomhive's study.

"Enter, Miss Selena." came the response from inside.

"Um…. well, Rose and Mr. Michaelis were…. well…." My words trailed off as I played with the hem of my yukata.

"They were… what?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

"Well… um…." My response died out again as I cast my gaze on the ground, my face now bright red, all the while continuing to my fiddle with the hem of my yukata.

" Miss Selena, please answer my question. What are they doing?" Lord Phantomhive rested his head on his hand.

"Well…. um…. they were…. well…." I was becoming more and more flustered by the minute, and my face was now redder than the roses in Lord Phantomhive's garden.

"Then I will have to go see myself." Lord Phantomhive stood and went behind me as if he was going to leave, tossing me a ball of catnip.

"Nya~" I couldn't help but let my ears and tail pop out. I suddenly felt something or someone touching my tail, and acting on instinct, I spun around and slapped the offender with one hand while taking my tail back with the other. In front of my eyes was a very shocked Lord Phantomhive nursing his cheek, I wasn't sure if his shock was because I had just slapped him or because of the look on my face, since my eyes were welling with tears. Before he could even to say anything, I bolted from the room as tears began to stain my face.

"Miss Selena! I-" Lord Phantomhive called out to me.

I ran to Rose hoping she would comfort me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

"Rina! What happened?" Rose stepped away from Mr. Michaelis, after hearing me crying hysterically. She pulled me to the ground and into her lap. "Sebastian, go make some green tea, please. We need to calm her before she is able to tell us what happened."

"Lord Phantomhive… Lord Phantomhive…" I burst into sobs again and was unable to continue my train of thought. I somehow noticed Mr. Michaelis's presence and hissed at him, not wanting to be around any guys at the moment.

"Just drop off the tea as soon as it's finished, and keep Lord Phantomhive away from us for the time being. I will not ensure the safety of him." Rose started growling.

Mr. Michaelis left swiftly. "I will do so, My Lady."

"Rina, now tell me what happened." Rose patted my head, soothing my ruffled hair.

"Rose, he -hic- he…" The rest was unintelligible through my sobs and buried my head in Rose's lap.

Rose smoothed my hair quietly, not saying anything for a moment. "Take your time. I am right here, Rina." Rose spoke softly.

Of what I said next, all Rose could make out were "Lord Phantomhive" and "tail". The rest was just as unintelligible as before.

"Ciel did something with your tail?" Rose asked just as soft as before.

I merely nodded before dissolving into hysterics again.

"Rina, did he pull your tail?" Rose went rigid.

"No," I said in a small voice still shaken by my continued sobs as I shook my head, causing my hair to come free of the ribbon that held it.

"Did he pet it?" Rose asked stiffly.

"I-I-I-I don't know…" I dissolved back into hysterics once more.

"Rinaa~ You're moping over the fact that Ciel touched your tail?" Rose's voice was sickeningly sweet now.

"B-b-b-but Rose -hic- he -sob-" The air in the room turned frigid as my sentence died out.

"Rina! Ciel is a gentleman, and has been gentle this entire time." Rose started to scold me.

"But he touched _my tail_ with -hic- out my permission all -hic- of a -sniff- sudden without giving me -hic- any warning!" I started wailing once more at the memory what happened.

"This will not do." Rose stood, while gently encouraging me to my feet. "Come, Rina. We need to hear what the little _sparrow_ has to say."

"Do we -hic- have too?" I whined.

"We do." Rose pulled me into her arms, hugging me softly. "There is no reason to be scared of a little sparrow."

"B-but..." I still didn't wanna see or have to deal with Lord Phantomhive right now; I was still too upset.

"You will have to if you want to cling to me right now." Rose patted my head softly.

I pouted and dug my heels in the floor not wanting to budge.

"Then I will find out on my own, Rina." Rose turned to walk away.

I clung to her arm tighter trying to keep her here with me.

Rose tugged at my cheek softly and a bit playfully. "Let's see how our _little_ _sparrow_ explains upsetting you so much."

Since she was so adamant about confronting Lord Phantomhive, I decided to let her have her way, albeit begrudgingly.

Rose started walking towards Lord Phantomhive's study.

~o0o~

"Ciel, open up. We need to talk." Rose knocked on the wood frame to his office, her eyebrow twitching.

"What is it, Primrose?" Lord Phantomhive growled.

"You have to tell me what happened between you and Rina recently." Rose opened up the door and walked in, with me hiding behind her, trying to keep him from seeing me.

"I simply petted her tail, after it popped out in response to catnip. That is it." Lord Phantomhive shrugged.

"So you tricked her inner Neko out, huh?" Rose huffed. "Deceitful bastard. It is completely like you as well." She glared at him, the air around her growing hot with her fury. "Keep your hands off of my sister! You have just lost that right, even if you are her mate, Little Sparrow!"

"Oh? I have?" Lord Phantomhive smirked, then frowned as two fireballs passed his head missing it by millimeters. "Little Sparrow? So says the lost kit."

"Silence. Next time, I _will_ set you aflame. Let's go, Rina." Rose left the room.

I quickly hurried after her.

"Miss Selena." Lord Phantomhive turned to me, but I was already gone, leaving him in a slight daze. **(A/N: Queue the missing person blinking outline thingy that you often see in anime)**

**End A/N: Uxi: Well…. Wasn't that fun!**

**Esmi: Well if they think this is intense the just wait til they see what have in store for later chapters. *evil laugh***

**Uxi: *evil laughter* I do enjoy the writing in the next two chapters, and if Sebastian was real I think he would agree to that!**

**Esmi: Yea, and undertaker would be in stitches after reading them. XD**

**Uxi: There are no noted translations for this chapter! I enjoyed re-reading this chapter, just to see how I did with Ciel.**

**Esmi: Also this chapter and the last truly introduce the main antagonist of this fic so they has a couple of major plot points in them.**

**Uxi: I hate the Claude of this fic. DX I love him in general now, but not here.**

**Esmi: LOL yea ya prefer the one from your collab fic with nature faustus in all his lemony glory. Sorry citrus lovers there will no citrus other than oranges and orangy limes in this fic!**

**Uxi: *blushes* I'm usually the one doing those, though I can get carried away. HOWEVER! I will have lemony goodness as an OVA connection on my profile, sadly it only sticks with Rose.**

**Esmi: Well Rose and Sebby are the only lovey dovey pairing atm since Rina and Ciel currently have more of a love-hate relationship.**

**Uxi: *whistles* I'm not giving too many spoilers, but there will be normal couple stuff soon enough.**

**Esmi: Well duh! This is a romance fic after. *chuckles***

**Uxi: Uh… We have the love with Rose and Seb-Seb, but they haven't fought yet, have they?**

**Esmi: We'll get to hurt/comfort with them soon enough though.**

**Both: Well… That's all we're sharing. Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: We do not own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**Uxi: HALLO~~~**

**Esmi: Hi! ^^**

**Uxi: *tackles readers* I MISSED YOU ALL!**

**Esmi: Down girl! You're going to scare the readers! **

**Uxi: No, I'm not... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are so mean to Ciel this chapter!**

**Esmi: *puts a muzzle on Uxi* Yea, but this a hurt/comfort fic. If we could, we would add angst and drama as well XD**

**Uxi: *pouts, ripping off the muzzle* So if you haven't gotten the clue already, there is Drama this chapter! You have been warned!**

**Esmi: Now on with the chapter!**

**Rose POV**

I stomped down the hall, wisps of fire dancing around me, threatening to light anyone, or anything, aflame. "Rina, you will stay near me at all times. If he comes near you when I am not near, run to me. DO. NOT. HESITATE." My voice was hard, sharp, and- dare I say- deadly.

"Don't worry. I don't particularly wanna be around him at the moment anyways." Rina said, still clinging to me.

"Good." I opened the door to my room to see Sebastian making my bed. "Out, if you would, Sebastian." I snapped.

"Yes, my Kitten." Sebastian walked out, his face morphing into that of a father getting ready to talk to a boy who had wronged his daughter.

~o0o~

"_My Lord… What have you done?!" _Sebastian sounded as if he was ready to kill.

"What do you think they are talking about, Sis?" Rina asked.

"I think we will find out in a moment." I was seething just as bad.

"_You are playing with fire, Ciel. Nekos are not to be trifled with, and you have just stepped on one's tail, proverbially. One that is _MY MATE_. I will not stand for it, even if you do hold a contract with me."_ Sebastian's voice echoed with anger and power.

"It seems like they are talking about the incident that just happened between us and Lord Phantomhive," Rina mused.

"_I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISRESPECT, SEBASTIAN. I HOLD THE CONTRACT."_ Ciel was loud.

"It seems the Little Lord hasn't realised that demons hold some things in higher regard than their contracts." I snickered, before dropping the amusement. "He had better learn fast with us."

"I have a feeling he is going to learn that shortly, if the look on Mr. Michaelis's face reflected what I think it did," Rina added.

"_The contract is not as high as a mate. You remember how I said I will disobey an order if there are things of higher standing that interfere with the contract? You are, at this moment, unworthy of me calling you the title of 'Young Master.' Should this happen again. I will not defend you, and you will learn the hard way that a demon's mate can and _will_ get around contract's orders. If you don't learn that fact quickly, you are no better than a human."_ Sebastian's voice didn't change in tone or pitch, but there was a darkness in it that made even _Rose_ shudder.

"Go, my Raven~!" Rose had a twinkle in her eyes. "But that is not enough."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Sis?" Rina asked.

"Quite. The little brat needs to learn these things, and quickly."

"But I think simply ignoring him completely would work just as well."

"_You don't deserve the contract, then. As of now, our contract is being set aside, and I am _not going to listen to your orders_. Once you have earned back the respect of my Kitten, I will listen to your orders. Until then, I am not your butler."_ Sebastian's voice was dead calm, and there was a soft, to my ears, clink of metal hitting wood.

"It seems I was right about the look that Mr. Michaelis was wearing." Rina said in a dry tone.

"I think he just went farther than both of us thought." My eyes were wide.

"_SEBASTIAN, GET BACK HERE!"_ Ciel's voice was extremely loud. I flinched at the level of volume.

~o0o~

There was a short knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It is just me, Kitten." Sebastian's voice was calm, matching the tone I had when I first entered my room.

"Come in, then." I waited for him to enter before I relaxed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, his smirk dancing on his lips.

"Your voice matched mine when I came in." I was going to say something else, but I couldn't. I finally noticed that his entire outfit had changed. My eyes drank in the change. He wasn't in the butler uniform. Instead he was wearing a dark grey, almost black, hakama, with a slate grey kosode covered by a black haori. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. I paused, running behind him, so that I could see the back of the haori. My eyes popped impossibly wide, a proud smile sliding onto my face. He had the Tsukishiro crest sewn into it.

Sebastian turned, and paused when he saw my face. "Are you alright, my Kitten?"

"Sebastian… You have…" I couldn't say anymore, but from the look in his eyes he understood.

"You look nice in traditional clothes, Mr. Michaelis." Rina nodded approvingly.

Sebastian just chuckled for a moment. "If I didn't, then what kind of man would I be to my mate?"

"A normal one." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, giggling with Rina. "I think you look good with the Tsukishiro Crest on you." I smirked at him.

"May I ask what prompted this change of attire, Mr. Michaelis?" Rina asked.

"First, since I am your sister's mate, you can call me Sebastian. Secondly, I do not stand for my mate being disrespected, so I set aside the contract. I would break it, but there are still things that the poor brat can't do…" Sebastian smirked.

"Though I do appreciate that you will readily defend my pride and honor, it was Rina who was disrespected." I took a moment to purr. "Though, I have to admit, I still took offence to the sparrow's actions."

"Sparrow?" Was the obvious question that came from Sebastian.

"Rose was referring to Lord Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis." Rina responded.

"You'd be most correct, my dear sister~!" Rose sang happily, signalling that she was getting sleepy, even though Rina was the only one who knew that it _was_ a sign of such.

"Good night, sis." With that, Rina turned and went back into her own room.

"Night, sister~" I crawled into my own bed, and Sebastian tucked me in. I smiled lightly as he stayed beside the bed, watching the screen door to my room.

**~Third Person POV~**

"You know it is impolite to eavesdrop on private conversations, Ciel." Sebastian's voice was calm, but cold.

"Since when have I allowed you to call me by name?" Ciel snapped.

"Surely you remember that I am not going to follow your orders at the present time?" Sebastian countered easily, almost mockingly so.

"Then why are you still on _my_ lands?" Ciel smirked.

"It is the mere fact that my Kitten is here that I am." Sebastian waved off the useless question. "If you ask her to leave, then Miss Selena will leave as well, but you are still well within your rights to ask my Kitten and I to leave if you wish." Sebastian smirked at the mark of irritation that had appeared on the little lord's forehead.

"Get off my property in the morning." Ciel smirked. "Rose is staying behind, though."

"Mates stick together, and I am completely certain that you cannot stop her from leaving." Sebastian was more than pleased to let that little fact out. It _was_ to Sebastian's advantage. "There is also the fact that Miss Selena wants nothing to do with you, so I am quite sure she will be coming with us." Sebastian's Cheshire Cat grin came out, knowing he had won this argument.

**~Back to Rose POV~**

The sound of chirping birds woke me, along with the sound of quiet chuckling. "S-sebastian?" I yawned, not fully awake yet.

"Yes, my Kitten?" Sebastian sounded quite amused.

"Is there something amusing?" I had sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Quite. Ciel wants me off the grounds, and he wants to separate me from you." Sebastian chuckled; the sound was like catnip to me. "What would you like to do, Kitten? Leave, or stay?"

"Well, if Rose leaves, then so will I." Came a groggy response from the next room.

"Rina, do you want to be around Ciel at this time?" I was more awake now, but the sleep haze was still on the edge of my mind.

"Not really, but, while I know I can get the landlady to give me my old place back if it was just the two of us, I really don't know about if it's the three of us." Rina replied, still rather sleepy.

"Then we leave, but not to where Ciel would expect." I stood, stretching out my muscles. I looked over at my desk to see the scroll that was still sealed.

"Sis, you're forgetting that I still have to work at the clinic today, so let's ask Miss Kurenai about our current situation."

"Yea, but if we take the offer, if one is made, Ciel can find us quickly." I countered, leaning onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"But it will still be interesting to see the Young Earl's reaction to her involvement in this situation." Rina giggled.

"True, but I think… Rina, do you want to open the scroll?" I asked suddenly.

"Also, regardless, there is little he can do about it, even if he does find us, since our clan has more power and influence here than he does." Rina stated matter-of-factly.

"That is true, but our clan 'vanished'. We need to get our clan's name out to the open again." I paused, thinking. "Rina, thoughts on the scroll?"

"The clan yes, but the family associated with it has not lost its power in human society. That I can attest to, having lived under that name since then." Rina's tone was adamant and left little room for doubt or argument. "Ask me about the scroll later. I'm going to be late for my shift at this rate."

"Yea, see you later." I nodded to her. "I will meet you outside the clinic for lunch. We will talk more over this then."

"Sure thing, Sis." Rina went back into her room to get ready for her shift at the clinic.

"What scroll?" Sebastian had moved me into his arms as me and Rina talked, content to stay quiet and out of the conversation unless he was needed.

"It's not something to worry over, not yet." I brushed aside the question.

"Is it truly?" Sebastian asked, trying to fish out information.

"Truly, Sebastian." I countered.

~o0o~

"Rina~ Sista~ Where are you?" I opened the door to the clinic, Sebastian right behind me.

"Over here, Rose." Rina was standing not too far away together with Miss Kurenai.

"Miss Kurenai! It's good to see you again." I walked over to join Rina. "So, Rina, ready to get some lunch?"

"About that, Miss Kurenai has invited us to lunch with her, since it's also currently her lunch break too." Rina explained.

"Then is it a problem if I join as well?" Ciel asked, showing up without warning.

"Come on, guys, Miss Kurenai wants to show us this new cafe she found." Rina ignored Ciel completely and ushered the rest of us out of the clinic.

"After what happened _yesterday_?" I sneered, looking back at Ciel.

The entire clinic was filled with eyes on Ciel, trying to figure out just what he had done to anger the twins so much.

"That was an ac-" Ciel tried to defend, but the narrowing of all eyes made him silence himself quite quickly.

"If you mean doing something that Rina and I are sensitive about, without a care, as an accident, then you're never to be forgiven at this time." I turned away, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Rose, let's go, or my lunch break will end before we even get to eat lunch!" Rina called back at me while still ignoring Ciel.

"We're coming, Miss Selena." Sebastian started to pull me away, trying to hold me back from attacking the ignorant lord.

"Lead the way, Miss Kurenai; we'll follow you." Rina chirped, eager to get lunch and get away from Ciel.

"Where is this cafe, anyways?" I asked, focusing on the food.

"It's this way, but whatever happened between you three and my darling little nephew to result in that scene?" Miss Kurenai inquired.

"We don't want to talk about it." I evaded.

"Actually, I did want your opinion on a matter related to it, though." Rina countered. "But we can talk about it over lunch."

"I have some errands I need to run quickly." Sebastian stopped, and looked at the door of a kimono shop.

"Alright, then, please don't take too long." I kissed his cheek.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Rina whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I hurried after Rina, chuckling.

The cafe was a five minute walk from the clinic. "So, care to explain what happened?" Miss Kurenai asked after we had ordered our food.

"Miss Kurenai, I thought you said your nephew was raised to be a total gentleman?" Rina challenged in a very incredulous tone.

"Of course he was!" Miss Kurenai was shocked at the question.

"He touched Rina in a way that made her uncomfortable. So she ran to me in tears, while I was with Sebastian, and told me what happened. I confronted him about it, and he pissed me off even more." I was mad to even remember the event. "Sebastian, being the astute butler he is, went to correct the behavior that Ciel had displayed, but ended up resigning instead."

"What?!" Miss Kurenai's hat tilted to the side as her jaw dropped.

"He had requested that Sebastian leave his estate, and Rose wouldn't stay without him. Also, I wouldn't stay without her, so the three of us need a new place to stay for the time being." Rina informed Miss Kurenai of this morning's events.

"I am also looking for a new job for the time being." Sebastian appeared behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, welcome back, Mr. Michaelis." I guess Rina was starting to get more comfortable around him since she didn't jump like I did.

"Welcome back, Sebastian, did you get everything you needed?" I tried to cover up my surprise.

Sebastian had an amused twinkle in his eyes, but didn't comment on my actions.

"Well, you can always come work at my manor, and you can even be my favorite butler!" Miss Kurenai exclaimed, her hand twitching as if she wanted to do something.

"Well, my Raven, shall we go see if we can start repairing the Tsukishiro Compound?"

"But that is _so_ far from the clinic, Rose." Rina pouted, obviously not too fond of that idea.

"You two are _the _Tsukishiro heiresses?" Miss Kurenai was quite close to falling out of her chair.

"Yep. I could have sworn I had already informed you of that, Miss Kurenai," Rina stated with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"There is that scroll we have yet to read, Rina… So we might get a shock. We can also afford to get a townhouse." I pointed out.

"…" Rina didn't seem to be too keen on this idea either.

"We can discuss this later, but the scroll, on the other hand, is something we need to do now." My voice was dead cold, leaving no room for argument.

'_Are you sure it's wise to open it in front of Miss Kurenai?'_ Rina asked.

'_More witnesses, so I think we should.'_ I answered Rina using our telepathy.

'_But, as far as I know, she isn't aware of the supernatural, and I don't really want to freak her out right now.'_

'_Selena, we need to know the contents, and I would rather know now then later, where there could be a nasty surprise waiting for us.'_

'_I guess you have a point there, but still...'_

'_Selena Tsukishiro, you are doubting our family now. Stop it.'_

'_No, it's not that; I just don't want to get outsiders involved if we don't have to.'_

'_I understand that, but I know our family wouldn't say anything to put us in danger.' _

'_True...'_

"What is going on?" Miss Kurenai waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, our conversation of looks went on." I waved her off. "Would you mind being a witness to Rina and I opening the will our mother left behind?"

"My Kitten, are you sure?" Sebastian inquired.

"I'm sure." I pulled out the scroll, and untied the ribbon from around it.

~o0o~

'_Primrose &amp; Selena,_

_My dear children, your father and I left everything to you. You both are the Heads of the Tsukishiro Clan. Selena, we leave the town house for you to live in, as it is directly off of Main Street, just a few houses away from the kimono rental shop. Primrose, we leave you the country compound._

_My children, please be safe, and take care of yourselves. If you have not married when you see this scroll, and don't remember who we asked you to marry, they are Ciel Phantomhive and his head butler Sebastian Michaelis._

_With love and care,_

_Sakura &amp; Muzumi Tsukishiro'_

~o0o~

"Well, that was enlightening." I rolled the scroll be into place, looking at Rina.

Rina nodded.

"I find this mildly amusing." Sebastian chuckled. "I see that you're already to go?"

"Yea, I am. I just want to go to the country to start getting it together."

"No, let's stay in town!" Rina protested.

"Miss Tsukishiro, why, if I may ask?" Miss Kurenai eyed Rina with suspicion.

"Because there are more people in the city, so it's safer." Rina explained _'_He_ can't act as much if there are more humans around.' _Rina thought to me and Sebastian.

"I still want to start fixing the manor." I stood, leaving the money for my food. _'I am strong enough to fight him. I'm not called Spikes for nothing.'_

Rina exhaled sharply, but Sebastian and I could tell she was really hissing at me. _'I want you to stay together and I don't want _him_ to catch us off guard again._' Rina pouted.

"Rina, we are not discussing this now. I am not budging from my position." I put my foot down.

"Why not? You said we needed to reestablish our clan's name, and staying in the city is the perfect way to do that." Rina purred confidently, choking me with my own words.

"We also need to have the space in order to host the party that will need to be held, and, as far as I know, the country manor has the necessary space." I further countered.

"Not now. I'm in no mood for a party, since we would have to invite him, as he _is_ Miss Kurenai's nephew, after all, whether we like it or not." Rina scoffed, not wanting to deal with Ciel at the moment.

"Yes, yes... but the quickest way to be reintroduced into the social society is by a party, and a large one at that."

"The townhouse is in the center of town, and so, I say, if we stay there, people will take notice, and the fastest way to spread word of something is by word of mouth, something the Little Earl should be learning right about now." Rina countered.

"You just hate being in the country, don't you? You also doubt my abilities…." I hated the city, and I hated the townhouse.

Sebastian was quiet, but now he chose to speak, and it was harsh. "Primrose, stop."

"No, I'm just terrified of _him_." Rina shivered at the thought and mention of him.

"I don't like him either, but what did he do anyways? Burned our home down! I want to prove that we are stronger than he thinks." I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Who, and what, are you talking about?" Miss Kurenai asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"I-I-I don't w-want to talk about him anymore." Rina's voice was now shaky and uneven as she now quivered while clinging to me.

"This is Tsukishiro business, Miss Kurenai." I cut her off before she could ask further. I wrapped an arm around my sister, weaving the fingers of my other hand through Sebastian's.

"Have a pleasant day, Madame Red." Sebastian bowed slightly.

"I'll see you at home, Rina~!" I dragged Sebastian away.

~o0o~

"So what is it that we have to see Undertaker for, Kitten?" Sebastian had his arms around my waist, his eyes narrowed in cautious suspicion.

"One: He is an _old_~ friend of mine. Two: We are going to make a lesson for Ciel. Three: We'll make Undertaker quite amused in the process." I smirked up at Sebastian, kissing his cheek lightly. "Don't you want to be able to be smug and proud of the ammo you will have over him when this is over?"

"You have a very devious point, my Kitten~" Sebastian snuck a kiss on my lips, a simple butterfly kiss at that.

My cheeks heated up until I had a light dusting of pink across them. "S-sebas-chan~" I tried to get a different response. I failed miserably.

"Yes, love?" He smirked at me, chuckles silently running off of him. "Shall we head inside?"

"Y-yea…" My cheeks were covered in a slightly heavier blush. I shook my head, and then shivered, as the wind swirled around the shop bearing the sign of 'UNDERTAKER'. I still find the fact that he had chosen this job amusing to a degree. "Hey, Sebastian, do you know what Undertaker did before he was a mortician?"

"He was a shinigami." Sebastian shrugged. "He still is one, just retired, as he claims." He opened the door to the funeral parlor as a young man with blond hair and blue eyes had stepped up to it. "Earl Trancy, this is a surprise."

"Sebastian, have you seen Claude lately?" The Trancy Earl asked, his eyes flashing the familiar state of insanity, but his voice had no laughter, no anger. It was just blank.

"I have not seen him too recently, but yes. I think my wife would have better information than I." Sebastian answered calmly.

"I saw him yesterday, but I shredded his uniform at one point in time~" I informed with a Undertaker imitation.

"Really? Did you find out what he was doing?" Earl Trancy's eyes sparkled. "Claude barely tells me anything…" He pouted slightly.

"You would not be after my wife's sister, would you?" Sebastian smirked, an eyebrow arched in questioning.

"I'm not after anyone; it's a waste of my time." the Earl sneered. "I haven't ordered Claude after anyone either."

"Then I would thank you to keep better control over your servants in the future, Earl Trancy." I hissed lightly, mocking his control. "After all, your precious butler and pawn is moving without your say. He obviously isn't loyal to you." I couldn't help but mock him, my points hitting hard, so I decided for one more. "It looks like he is abandoning you in favor of his own agenda."

Earl Trancy stiffened and stalked off, not bothering to say goodbye.

I arched an eyebrow and entered the shop, chuckling lightly to myself, Sebastian following just behind me. "Undertaker~ We're here to set up something that might amuse you greatly!" I called out into the shop.

"Just a moment, dearie. I want to finish up this guest." Undertaker didn't have his usual crazy voice, and I went on guard.

"Ally, what has you upset, or wary?" I immediately stopped from asking anything more when his head poked out, his eyes showing, and that they were narrowed in a glare.

"I said just a moment." Undertaker snapped, quite out of character for him.

Sebastian and I shared a surprised look after Undertaker went again to his back room. "Any clue?" Sebastian asked me, but I didn't have an answer for that.

"Nope, I've only seen him like that only once, when I visited him after he returned to his shop around April 18th, 1908." I shrugged.

"Oh? Returned? When was it created?" Sebastian asked.

"About 1900?" I questioned back, not really sure on the year.

The door opened and I looked to see Ciel there. "Ah, Miss Primrose, it is good to see you, b-" A measuring glass flew past Ciel's head and shattered against the door.

"Get out, _Phantomhive_." Undertaker's voice was dark and very pissed off. "You are not welcome here after what I've heard from the rumors going around town."

"Yea, touching a neko's tail without notice or them liking you enough to give you permission is pretty bad, even if you are said neko's mate." I hissed at him. I felt Undertaker's eyes flashed to me, then back to Ciel. I shuddered as I felt the anger rolling off of my old friend grow.

"Sebastian's role in this?" Undertaker asked, not giving Ciel a chance to speak.

"I am Rose's mate, and I understand the sensitivities of Nekos and their tails." Sebastian spoke smugly, but seriously.

"Yes, I would hope so." Undertaker gave Ciel a deadly glare while I couldn't help but giggle at the fear that Ciel was showing.

"I'm pretty happy that Sebastian is my mate, too~" I nuzzled into my Raven's side.

**END A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Esmi: I think we have made it abundantly clear where the Shinigami stand in this fic. XD**

**Uxi: Really? I didn't think so~ **

**Esmi: Ok, just ignore Uxi; she's a bit over-caffeinated atm :P**

**Uxi: Actually I'm not, though I can get in such a state. I HAVE EARL GREY!**

**Esmi: *rolls eyes***

**Uxi: *arches an eyebrow* Yes?**

**Esmi: Nothing~ *puts on a poker face***

**Uxi: *shrugs* Enjoy~ I'm out!**

**Both: Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi readers, I have posted a poll on my profile page is regards to ch 20 that I would love ur opinions on so please check it out ^^ (Solo AN posted 7/9/16)**

* * *

**A/N: We do not own Kuroshitsuji that belongs to Yana Togoso.**

**Cali: *yawns* I did this part(and the disclaimer) at 8 am CST**

**Esmi: I would have helped her, but since I didn't have work this morning, I was still asleep.**

**Cali: Yea yea, *yawns* I'm pretty much waiting on family to get home before I crash(into my bed).**

**Esmi: *pats Cali on the head reassuringly***

**Cali: *smiles before bowing slightly* On with the story.**

3rd person omni POV

"For your gift of laughter, I will gladly play my part in this plan." Undertaker said, eyes twinkling in mirth.

Rose smiled at him before a _very_ short burning sensation happened at her neck, where Sebastian's mating mark was on her.

Sebastian blinked for a moment, feeling the same burn, before he cracked a warm smile at her. "Shall we head back to the town house, now?"

Undertaker smiled at the two mates as they left, letting out a few chuckles as they did so. "Take care, little Rose."

~o0o~

They came to a small two-story Japanese house. Well, small compared with the larger homes of the established houses farther from the center of town, but it was still larger and grander than most of the surrounding buildings. It was painted in browns and other earth tones and had a greyish black roof like most of the buildings in town. Inside the small wooden fence surrounding it were a few sakura and plum trees and a short stone path leading to the front door. Everyone knew that the main house was farther out on the outskirts of the village, since the family was well-known for its love of nature and being surrounded by it.

~o0o~

Lord Phantomhive was looking at the latest reports for his company and wasn't very pleased with the news from Ginra. "Tch!" He narrowed his eyes as he read the reports. They showed that his sales dropped drastically since the incident with Miss Selena that lead to a fight with Miss Primrose and caused Miss Selena to avoid him and totally ignore him if she couldn't avoid him. "This is not something I need right now." Lord Phantomhive clicked his teeth as he remembered the incident in question and the fallout that it had caused so far. The rumors surrounding him that were spreading like wildfire around town were definitely not helping his business, especially since Funtom was never as popular as the older, more established traditional companies. And now, thanks to those rumors, his company was even less popular. It was good that people hadn't boycotted his stores altogether, but that was still little comfort to him since very few people were actually frequenting them.

"Sebastian had informed me that Miss Selena implied that something like this could happen if I crossed her family." He said wryly as he rubbed his temples. "I did not imagine the Tsukishiro family had this much power and influence around here, and no doubt Miss Primrose is using this to her advantage, since my name doesn't hold the weight here it does in England." He let out an exasperated sigh. As if matters weren't bad enough, he noticed a pair of letters on his desk, which he realized were resignation letters upon opening them. "Damn..." He muttered, glaring at the slips of paper. This was getting out of hand. He had to nip this problem in the bud before it spread back to the surrounding villages, Kyoto proper or, hell forbid, England itself. If word of this _did_ spread back to England, he would become a laughing stock. "This can't keep happening!"

To make matters even worse than that, he couldn't even go to the Undertaker for information, since the last time he was there, the Undertaker, in no uncertain terms, told him never to come back, before chasing him from his shop. And, because he was still a very young demon, he didn't stand a chance against the old shinigami without Sebastian's help. "Of all the times for that damn demon to be gone!" Lord Phantomhive groaned.

~o0o~ (Rina POV)

"Watch where you're going, you incompe- oh, Miss Selena, it's you." Lord Phantomhive's eyes went wide as he stared at me, mouth slightly agape.

"May I help you, young man?" I asked in a flat tone while looking Lord Phantomhive square in the eye with a stare that pierced through him.

"Miss Selena, please." He paused, seeming to draw in a breath.

I started to walk off, but Lord Phantomhive grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" I shouted, attracting the attention of other bystanders.

"Miss Selena, please hear me out." Lord Phantomhive practically begged.

"No! Let me go, and kindly leave me alone!" I demanded in a firm yet ice-cold tone, attracting even more attention.

"Is he bothering you, Miss?" One of the bystanders intervened.

"No, he was just leaving." I stated, finally managing to get my arm free of Lord Phantomhive's grasp before starting to walk off.

"Miss Selena…" Lord Phantomhive said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't care who you are, mister, but the lady asked you to leave her alone." The bystander said, putting himself between me and Lord Phantomhive. "I suggest you do so before I have to call the police over here."

I just walked off, leaving him to deal with the crowd his antics had attracted, knowing there was little he could do with so many humans around.

~o0o~

I arrived back at the townhouse and closed the door quietly enough to hide my annoyance from normal humans, but I bet my sis and her mate would notice it.

"Rina?" Rose came over to the front door. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, sis. I ran into the Earl in town, quite literally, and he insisted on trying to talk to me before someone intervened in my behalf. So, I just left him there to deal with the crowd he had attracted." I huffed, still annoyed from earlier.

"The brat needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Mr. Michaelis's eyes narrowed.

"Well, this time it could land him in jail, since I heard a good Samaritan mention calling the police if the Earl continued to try to get his way." I added.

"Let him fester in jail and to be someone's toy." Rose smirked darkly.

"I doubt it would have come to that since... Rose, didn't you say that Mr. Michaelis had mentioned the Earl had been thrown in an English prison before?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"I did mention it in passing," Mr. Michaelis said with a dark chuckle.

"Well, considering his status doesn't carry the same weight here, he really wouldn't like our prisons, since he most definitely will be treated like a common criminal here." I pointed out as I remembered what happened to the last foreigner, noble, or merchant the police arrested.

Rose shrugged. "It's completely up to him where he goes, but yes. He'd be treated like a common criminal."

"I think his pride would probably cause him to do most anything to avoid that situation." I snickered. "Even if he isn't always treated like the nobleman that he was in England, he would rather be treated like the other merchants than a commoner or, Kami forbid, a servant." I chuckled at the lengths he would go to for his pride and arrogance.

"He does go very far for the sake of his pride." Mr. Michaelis hummed.

"Demons and Nekos are also very proud, but are, well, at least Nekos are, more willing to swallow their pride than he is." I frowned.

"I know I've had to." Rose shuddered. "More than once."

I giggled at the look on my sister's face. "I have, too." I didn't look as abashed as Rose did saying that since I was generally more modest and humble than she was, and, therefore, I was more willing to face my mistakes and shortcomings and admit it when I was wrong, unlike her, her mate, and most assuredly, more so than my own. I growled slightly at the last part of that thought about the differences between the four of us on that subject.

Mr. Michaelis shrugged. "I don't often have mistakes, but when I do… I try to fix them before they're noticed."

I shook slightly at Mr. Michaelis trying to keep his face neutral while saying that, even though there were still a few cracks in his expression, but I still did better than Rose since she was doubled over in full-blown laughter.

"Sebs… You're adorable." Rose said, after calming down some from her laughter. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close, before she spotted the slight blush on his face. "Sebastian~ Is that a blush I see?" Rose poked his cheek, giggling as the blush darkened.

"There is no blush…" Mr. Michaelis grumbled.

"Look, Sis, he's totally red as the sky at dusk." I chimed in, giggling as well. "Now his face matches his eyes." I continued giggling.

Rose giggled before she kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear something that I didn't quite catch.

I pouted at the their display even though I was shy and timid, especially when dealing with anything involving romance. However, I still wanted someone to treat me like Mr. Michaelis treated Rose, like I was a princess and the center of their whole world.

Mr. Michaelis hummed happily at whatever Rose said before kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Rose."

I dropped the temperature in the room slightly just enough to get their attention since, though I would probably never admit it out loud, I was starting to feel a little jealous of the relationship Rose had with her mate. Like demons and yet unlike them, Nekos would only love one person outside of their family by blood, while, as far as I knew, demons could only love their mates and no one else.

Rose blushed slightly. "Sorry, Rina."

Mr. Michaelis shrugged, leaning down slightly to lay his head on Rose's shoulder.

"Well, at least your Mate genuinely cares about you." I pouted again. "Mine takes me for granted and goes and pulls stunts like _that_ as if being with me was his Kami-given right and not a privilege!" I spat as if the words themselves were deadly poison.

Rose had no words for that, nor, by the look on her face, did she feel the need to say anything.

"Ciel is a child, even as a demon. One who will regret his actions dearly, he's just... well... how should I put this... a brat." Mr. Michaelis said.

"You would think someone with his upbring would know better than that, demon or not!" I hissed.

Rose sighed, looking at Mr. Michaelis, before she went to the phone. "Hello…. Yea…. Listen, I need a favor…. You know it…. I'll let her know. It shouldn't take long….. Hahahaha! Just have the red man grab them… I'll bring the other half…. See you soon." Rose hung up.

"Rose, what are you scheming over there, and why do I have the feeling I'm not going to find it very amusing?" I inquired while narrowing my eyes at her in clear suspicion.

"I'm getting the stupid idiot." Rose said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Why….?" I asked, still clearly suspicious of my sister's behavior.

"You want him to pay, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes….. but…" I was still unsure if I wanted to be part of whatever Rose was scheming, but, knowing her, I'd probably end up involved in it whether I liked it or not.

"Well, we are going to do this the Neko way." Rose pulled me into the carriage that was waiting outside. "I'll see you when you get back." Rose sent the carriage away.

~o0o~

"Rina, Darling~! Welcome to my home!" Miss Kurenai greeted happily.

"So, what are you and my sister scheming now?" I said with a very dubious look in my eyes.

"Just a little push in the right direction." Miss Kurenai said, leading Rina to a room, before locking the door. "You can't come out before everything is right again!"

"Miss Durless! What the heck!" I shouted after her. _Dang, Miss Kurenai is being a busybody, but I could get out rather easily if I wanted to. However, that would raise unnecessary questions._

"So she dragged you here as well?" Lord Phantomhive sighed.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

I proceeded to ignore Lord Phantomhive, giving him the cold shoulder, figuratively, for now. _Honestly, what are those two thinking, locking me in here?_

"So you will ignore me? Fine. You'll just waste time that way." Ciel went to the window, opening it.

I continued to pay him no mind as he was thrown back from the window by an unknown force, finally eliciting a small giggle from me.

"What?!" Lord Phantomhive exclaimed.

I hid my muted giggles behind my fan, continuing to not to give him the time of day. _He'll figure it out eventually._

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

Lord Phantomhive hissed, trying to get out again. "A barrier?!"

I didn't visibly react, figuring Rose had set it up for my benefit and to make him stay put since I didn't really have a problem being stuck here for a while because I didn't have a company to run, and Miss Kurenai would probably come up with some way to explain my absence at the clinic, if necessary. _I don't particularly wanna be stuck here with him, but he has more to lose from this situation than I do._

Lord Phantomhive growled before trying to get out again.

I giggled softly behind my fan again at the futility of his actions.

"How do I break this barrier?" Lord Phantomhive asked no one in particular.

I shrugged, letting him reap what he has sown.

Lord Phantomhive started looking around the room, trying to find the key to breaking the barrier.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

I continued to be amused by his behavior, not that I showed it, save for a stray giggle or two. _If only he was this earnest and passionate with his feelings towards me; nevertheless, he won't get out of here like that. Rose would never make the key to her barrier that easy to spot. I could find it if I wanted to, but I would be really surprised if he manages to find it._

He looked around the room, trying to find something that was out of place.

A hurt look graced my face for a split second before I forced a neutral, almost bored, look back onto it. _Does he really value me that little that he is that desperate to leave Rose's barrier?_

He huffed very softly. "Where is it?!"

I sighed. _How did he manage to pass the Temple's test if he doesn't wish to be in my presence this much? _

He finally gave up and just flopped at my feet, laying face down.

I continued to ignore him; even if I really did want his affection, I wasn't about to forgive him that quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

I looked at him skeptically but continued to ignore him. _There is no way he is going to apologise that quickly; he must be scheming some way to get out of here without owning up to his actions._

"I said, I'm sorry." He repeated.

I continued to ignore him, not believing he was being sincere.

"What will it be this time?" He grumbled, keeping his head to the floor.

I just went and made myself comfortable in one of the many chairs in the room until he was finally ready to acknowledge the error of his ways. _I have all the time in the world, but I doubt he does, so he can play games all he wants. I'll just keep ignoring him till he's ready to truly be sincere._

"Please, Miss Tsukishiro." He moved to be in front of me, kneeling, his head bowed in shame.

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind._

I still ignored him. _Your mind games might work on others, but I know your words and actions are only for show, for your own benefit, so you can get out of here sooner and that you won't actually mend your ways._

He twitched. "Where is it?" He looked up, determination in his eye now.

Again I shrugged. _Since your sweet talk didn't work, you decided to go back to making demands. How typical._

"How do I find the key to the barrier?!" He demanded outright.

I began to fan myself, still not paying him any attention, but I was starting to get really annoyed with his insistence. _Do you honestly think I'm going to tell after what you did?!_

He hissed at me before standing straight up. "Where. Is. The. Key. To. The. Barrier?" He demanded.

_Ok, that's it! I've had it! He wanted my attention? Well, now he's got it, and I intend to make sure he regrets it! _I shot from my seat and grabbed him by the throat, holding him just barely off the ground, but enough to be uncomfortable. "You must have a lot of nerve to demand that of me after what you did!" I spat acridly at him.

"What, my child-like curiosity because I lost my parents IN FRONT OF ME WHILE I WAS A HUMAN 10-YEAR-OLD?!" He shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT LOSING YOUR PARENTS!" I growled at him before throwing him up in the air, swiftly and harshly kicking him into the wall on the opposite site of the room. If it wasn't for the barrier then he would have gone clean through the wall.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye._

"You had the strength inside of you already. I was HUMAN! I had no other support, because I was caught and caged like a beast with no intellect, then branded right before I was killed just to summon a demon. I summoned Sebastian." He hissed.

"Human or demon doesn't determine a person's strength, you brat! That is determined by strength of will and strength of character, both of which you seem to be lacking in, if you are whining about that when you were able to remember who and what you are while I had to live without the knowledge of my true heritage and Rose had to live without her memories for just as long!" I snapped at him before kicking him back across the room harder than before.

"At least you get to remember the good times with your family. I don't." He coughed.

"You mean you didn't want to, not that you couldn't. If you really wanted to, from what I heard, you had plenty of people around you that wanted to help you remember those times, but you shut them out... so DON'T LECTURE ME!" I kicked him across the room once more, harder still this time.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

"Do you think someone wants to remember their parents' death?" Lord Phantomhive dropped the toughness, showing what hid beneath.

"No child wants to forget how much their parents treasured them! I may not have known your parents. However, I'm sure that you were the most valuable thing in their lives, and I'm sure they would have given anything, even their lives, to make sure that you were safe! While it's very hard for a child to have to bury their parents, it's even harder for a parent to have to bury their children!" I said before I threw him across the room this time.

"Did you see your parents' bodies sewn together like ragdolls while your home burned down around you?" Lord Phantomhive asked, grabbing my wrists to stop me from tossing him with my arms.

"WELL, AT LEAST YOUR PARENTS WERE ALREADY DEAD BY THE TIME YOU FOUND THEM! I HAD TO WATCH MINE BURN ALIVE BEFORE MY VERY EYES!" I screamed at him, tears streaming from my eyes at the memory, before using my agility to fling him over my head and back into the wall behind us.

Lord Phantomhive stood before he simply wrapped his arms around my shoulders, his face burying into my shoulder. "I am sorry that I am selfish, that I have taken you for granted, and that I grabbed your tail without permission. I am sorry."

"Ok, I will accept your apology this time. However, if you try to pull a stunt like that again, then I will freeze you solid and you will have to beg Rose to thaw you out!" My voice building into a hiss by the end of my threat. I could tell he was actually being sincere this time, but a little insurance couldn't hurt.

He just nodded, accepting the terms.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Just then, the seal on my neck started to burn. "Owwww!" I exclaimed, not understanding what was happening.

Lord Phantomhive hissed, gripping me tighter as his burned as well. "That's painful, almost as bad as the one I had received on my side when I was ten."

"The one that lead you to summon Mr. Michaelis?" I had a sorrowful look in my eyes as I glanced up at him, totally missing that my seal had stopped throbbing.

"The very one." He responded. "In some ways I'm glad for it, in others I hate it still."

"Right, since, in a way, it brought us together." I wore a slight smile.

"Do you know what Rose might use as a key?" He hummed, still having his face buried in my shoulder.

I started laughing softly before it grew laugher and would have probably been doubled over if he hadn't been holding me. "Why, a key, of course!" I stated as I made a key of ice appear out of thin air.

He huffed before soft chuckles escaped him.

I placed the key in the lock and turned it, causing the barrier to dissolve. "Now we're free, so let's ask Rose about why our seals started burning back there." I suggested to him just loud enough for him to hear, noticing Miss Kurenai was approaching us really quickly. "Ok. Can you let us out now, Miss Kurenai?" I asked the door sweetly.

"Sebastian might be a better choice. He is the oldest of the four of us." He whispered. "Madame Red, you might want to see how we are."

The door burst open to that, Miss Kurenai looking surprised to see that the room wasn't trashed at all, and we were close together. "So it did work!"

I noticed her looking our way and pushed Lord Phantomhive away quickly then turned my back to both of them, since my face was now bright red.

Both Miss Kurenai and Lord Phantomhive let a small chuckle out before Miss Kurenai moved out of the way of the door. "You can go if you both want to, but it has to be together until you reach the gate of my estate."

I decided to hide my growing blush with my fan, but mine was far simpler than Miss Kurenai's was. However, that was true about most Japanese fans; while many had intricate designs, they lacked the frills and lace of the European ones.

Lord Phantomhive offered his arm to me.

I just fanned myself, since I still wasn't very familiar with European rules of etiquette.

**A/N:** ** background music that was featured in this chapter was Listen to Your Heart by DHT. **

**Acknowledgements: the following ppl helped us write this chapter: Scaehime, Tardiscompanion101, Nature Faustus, lilaclily00.**

**Cali: *looks at Esmi blankly* I had that all nice and pretty at the beginning A/N... *shrugs* oh well…**

**Esmi: *shrugs* I wanted to put it down here.**

**Cali: *sighs* Could've warned me before hand or left it as a note...**

**Esmi: *rolls eyes* I would have if ya weren't off lurking somewhere when I wanted to do this earlier.**

**Cali: Riiiiiiight *looks to Sebastian, before tackling him***

**Esmi: *bursts out laughing at Cali's Lizzie imitation***

**Sebastian: Lady Cali, if you would please get off of me, I have something I must do. **

**Esmi: *Whispers something in Cali's ear making her release Sebastian***

**Cali: Dang it ESMI! *tackles Sebastian again, before running off, giggling madly***

**Esmi: *innocent smile* Do di do di do**

**Sebastian: If you will excuse me, Lady Esmereilda *walks away before Cali has a chance to come back***

**Cali: *comes back* WHERE DID HE GO?!**

**Esmi: Idk. He just left *shrugs***

**Cali: *pouts before sighing* I guess he doesn't want this kitten then...**

**Esmi: *facepalms* You're worse than Meirin; ya know that right.**

**Cali: *smiles smugly, before noting the cat is gone, with a note in it's place* Damn it! I am not... *pouts in a corner with a depressed aura, and growing mushrooms***

**Esmi: Don't go growing mushrooms in our AN *pries Cali out of Tamaki's corner of woe* This the wrong fandom for that reaction anyway XD**

**Cali: *tackles Sebastian who came to clean the mushrooms up* I know, but it had the desired effect.**

**Sebastian: Lady Cali... *looks at her in disappointment* Please get off of my person.**

**Ciel: Sebastian, we're leaving and that's an order!**

**Cali: *grins evily* I'm coming with, or I get something!**

**Esmi: *poofs a rope and lassoes Cali***

**Cali: *clings to Sebastian for dear life* Nuuu!**

**Ciel: Do I need to repeat my order?!**

**Sebastian: No my lord. I am awaiting for Lady Cali to let go of me.**

**Esmi: *Phones Nature and gets Cali-nip* XD**

**Cali: *growls darkly* I will let both of you go if I get a hug from you both. It has to be at least 5 seconds, too.**

**Ciel: *rubs temples, but hugs Cali for the required 5 seconds***

**Cali: *hugs back, then gets her hug from Sebastian before humming contently* Bye bye!**

**Sebastian: *scoops up Ciel and uses his longer strides to get them out of there quickly***

**Esmi: *apologizes to readers for extra long A/N* **

**Cali: *bows* Forgive me, I was enjoying that little skit.**

**Both: Ja ne! Please don't forget to R&amp;R and F&amp;F!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ciel: The Authors are not owners of Kuroshitsuji, the plot however is mostly theirs.**

**Uxi: I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this fic.**

**Esmi:I blame writer's block. It's EVIL! **

**Rose POV**

I set down the last dish as Sebastian went to the door, hearing two sets of footsteps coming up the stone path that resided at the front of our town house. I followed after a moment to see Rina walking into the house... with Ciel behind her. "So is he forgiven by your standards?"

"I think my point hit home." Rina giggled at the hidden meaning behind her words as she glanced back at said noble.

Ciel looked at her with a playful glare, before wincing at the memory.

Sebastian went to Rose's side, completely ignoring Ciel.

I patted Sebastian's shoulder lightly, smiling at him. I turned to Rina, a smirk growing on my face. "I hope so, I'm going to be teaching him soon."

"Well, I did also tell him that if he tries to pull a stunt like that again, I will freeze him solid and he will have to beg Rose to thaw him out." Rina reiterated her threat.

I clapped happily, watching as Ciel flinched more noticeably this time.

"I didn't inflict many obvious external injuries on him other than the usual superficial cuts and scrapes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any more serious internal injuries." Rina continued as she cast a curious eye over at Ciel.

I snickered at the paling of the "little" lord's face.

Sebastian smirked. "We have dinner on the table, if you're ready to eat."

"Oi! Are you ignoring me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"I doubt he will give you the time of day so long as Rose is still annoyed with you." Rina shrugged. "Also, I doubt either you or him really have any interest in what we are eating anyway."

I smirked before I climbed onto Sebastian's back, nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Oh? What brought this on?" Sebastian asked, highly amused at my antics, by the sound of his voice.

Ciel watched on in surprise.

"Um… Sis... while we were at Miss Kurenai's place, we felt a searing pain where our marks are. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Rina inquired.

I shook my head. "I actually felt the same thing, to a lesser degree, but I have no clue what it was. Do you, Sebastian?"

"We could be growing closer to each other, but it's dependant on the event." Sebastian answered, his forefinger knuckle touching his chin.

Rina just stared at him blankly.

Ciel blinked. "Like an alternative to the private version of the traditional demon mating?"

"I would hope so, yet I wouldn't..." I hummed.

"It is, but isn't." Sebastian said. "It's more as if you want to protect than to actually marry. It's still a very tight bond."

"While being protected is all well and fine, I need to know that my mate genuinely cares about me!" Rina pouted, hiding the blush that had crept onto her face.

Ciel blushed as well.

I chuckled before getting off of Sebastian's back after nuzzling his neck again. "So you want to know that your mate loves you?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly at the growing blush on both Rina and Ciel's faces.

"Um… well..." Rina couldn't get her thoughts together, as her face was now the color of the dawn as she started fidgeting with the hem of her yukata.

Ciel's face was like a tomato as he started fidgeting with his family ring.

I smiled. "Let's go eat, Sister." I turned and walked back to where the food was, leading everyone further inside.

The three others followed me, and I sat in my usual spot at the table.

Sebastian sat down to my left.

Rina continued to fidget with her yukata as she sat down across from me.

Ciel quietly sat beside Rina.

I smirked, "Dig in."

"Manners, Kitten." Sebastian said, warningly.

Ciel nodded in agreement.

Rina noticed that, normally, Ciel would have smirked at that, under different circumstances.

"Are you not so confident without control over Sebastian?" I taunted softly having already taken a bite of food and swallowing.

"I think he may be trying to be polite, Sis." Rina looked at me. "Remember, he is Miss Kurenai's nephew, after all."

"My, my, such delicious food." A new voice spoke.

"WAAAAAA!?" Rina shrieked as she bolted from her chair and hid behind mine.

"Mr. Lau, I will say this once, and once alone. Get. Out." I snarled darkly with a growl in my throat, which was echoed by Sebastian.

"Lau... Wasn't he that shady Chinese guy with the girl in the _very_ short Chinese dress that was talking to Miss Kurenai at the festival?" Rina asked.

"Shady? I'm not shady, I'm a business man..." Lau said, a slight smile in place.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Lord Phantomhive are probably involved in the same sort of _business_?" Rina remarked in a snide tone.

"He's useful for information that Miss Primrose can't get me." Ciel said, smirking slightly.

"So he _is_ shady, then." Rina proclaimed, almost triumphantly.

I simply laughed, making the room's occupants turn towards me. "I'm sure he is, but there are moments when even rats are useful, right, Sebastian?"

"Yes, and they are about as loyal as leaves in the wind." Rina scoffed, forcing everyone's attention back to Lau.

Sebastian chuckled before he placed a hand on my leg slightly.

"Yes, quite." Lau nodded in his usual fashion.

Ciel coughed quickly to hide his laughter. "Lau, what are we talking about?"

"I believe we were talking about Rose calling Mr. Lau a rat," Rina replied.

I couldn't help but laugh, loudly. "I did not say as such, but it is completely implied."

"I am-" Lau started before he was interrupted.

Sebastian held up his hand. "We heard you, but even businessmen can be rats. I have dealt with plenty of them, and you are included in that list."

"There are plenty of rumors going around town about merchants having ties to the Yakuza or businesses being part of the Yakuza itself." Rina stated with an air of disgust in her voice.

"Rina... Why don't you show Lau out?" I suggested, sneering at the Chinese man.

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" Rina stammered out, clearly taken aback by my comment.

"Why, Miss Selena?" Ciel asked.

"Kitten, please to do tell us." Sebastian leaned into my ear, purring it slightly.

"She doesn't know him." I said simply.

"Can we please get someone else to show him out?" Rina pleaded with me.

"What are we talking about?" Lau asked.

"You getting out of our house." I said simply.

Sebastian stood up, his hand wrapping around Lau's arm, and literally dragged him out of the property bounds. He returned inside and sat back down at the table, taking a bite of the food he made. He sighed and shook his head. "Still tastes like ash to me."

Rina stifled a giggling fit at the look on Sebastian's face as he said that.

Ciel's reaction wasn't much better. He picked up the napkin and spat the food out, disgust on his face.

"I guess it's true, Sis, demons really can't taste human food; a pity, too, since daifuku are so delicious." Rina chirped, openly giggling this time.

Rose giggled, kissing Sebastian's cheek lightly before returning to her food, humming happily the entire time.

"You are young demons, so you have your tastebuds still." Sebastian sighed.

"But isn't Lord Phantomhive also a young demon, at least as young or younger than we are?" Rina inquired.

"I am a young demon, but I think it's more of the connection to Tsukiyomi that allows you to be this way..." Ciel countered.

"Too bad; and I had heard you used to love sweets so much. But then again, what would you expect, since from what I've heard your company, at least outside of these parts, it's famous for its sweets, including its chocolates." Rina mused, giving Ciel a look of what could almost be described as pity.

Ciel tried to not show how irritated he was by the comment.

**End:**

**Uxi: Sorry bout the short chapter... Forgive us ;_ ;**

**Esmi: Also plz check out the poll that i have on my profile for this fic ^^**

**Uxi: Hopefully we can get the block to vanish soon!**

**Esmi: I swear it's EVIL!**

**Uxi: It is! T_T**

**Esmi: on a lighter note I hope every1 has a Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas and since we probs not gunna update b4 then a Happy New Year as well ^^**

**Both: Ja ne! ^^ ^.^**


End file.
